Dalam Enterprises
by LPK9
Summary: Darth Vader descends on Siskeen, in the Far Outer Rim, searching for the mysterious administrator of Dalam Enterprises. Skywalker excitement ensues. 19 years after the formation of the Empire. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_City of Xifos_

 _Siskeen_

 _Far Outer Rim Territories_

 _Year 19 of the Empire_

The Imperial agent was tall, thin, and remarkably well dressed in a gray synthsilk tunic and trousers.

He was probably taking credits on the side somehow.

"She's in suite 43B, my Lord," the man said respectfully.

Vader was aware of a dull throb of surprise, "She?"

A nod.

"Yes, my lord. The individual in question is a female, age approximately 45 standard years."

A holopad was extended, and Vader took it apathetically. A quick glance showed numerous files on the mysterious Dalam Enterprises, but he quickly found, and opened, the file on the building under at his feet. He had landed his shuttle on the roof of this completely unassuming building a few minutes ago, met the agent, and was now prepared to fulfill his mission. There were two exits from suite 43B but Vader anticipated no problems from a middle aged female and any miscellaneous non-combatant minions.

With a silent nod to the agent, Vader stalked toward the nearby stairs, disdaining the elevator.

It was hard to believe that his Master had sent him on such a pointless mission, so far from the Core Worlds. He hated it, loathed it, felt ashamed by it.

Which was, of course, why he was here, ordered to collect a high ranking member of the mysterious company which had succeeded in either controlling or strongly influencing a surprising number of supply companies in the Far Outer Rim. The leader of Dalam Enterprises, as yet unidentified, had garnered sufficient influence that Palpatine had decreed the entire enterprise must be brought under Imperial control, and had sent Vader to close the deal, which was a ridiculous use of his talents, but ...

He had failed his Master, again. And after the usual round of Force Lightning, had been sent to fulfill a minor task which was entirely beneath him. Palpatine had grown increasingly creative in his punishments of late.

But no matter. He would march in, collect the woman and the necessary files, march out, and blow up the building for good measure. In and out. Quick and slick. Back to his ship the _Devastator_ in orbit, and on to more palatable tasks, like hunting down vagrant Jedi. The woman would presumably provide the necessary information about the true head of Dalam Enterprises with sufficient pressure. Vader hardly cared; he had minions who could deal with that aspect of the operation.

He stepped gloomily into the corridor and glanced up and down it. Suite 43B was ... this way.

He stalked toward the door, opened it with an impatient push with the Force, and marched through irritably.

The room was like thousands of other rooms – medium sized, stocked with cheap furniture, with four holoterminals.

It had but one occupant, a woman, dark haired piled elaborately high, who was facing an outer window, talking with animation into a headset.

"No, that is not acceptable. You'll need to ..."

The woman turned at the sound of the Dark Lord's breathing.

Vader's hand suddenly opened, the holopad falling to hit the ground.

His remaining blood froze.

The woman was ... the woman was ...

" _Padme?_ "

Padme's eyes widened, " _Anakin?!"_

Then ...

"No, not you," clearly to the individual at the other end of the holocall, "I need to go now. Deal with the Hutt and we'll proceed from there ..."

"I'm sorry," she mouthed toward Vader, who was too stunned to move so much as a millimeter.

"No," Padme said irritably, her eyes still fixed on the Dark Lord, "I have to go right now. My ex-husband just walked through the door. Yes. Long story. Look, Grento, I'm not always going to be able to hold your lekku during situations like this. You just need to Twi'lek up and deal with him. Be firm. Don't stare him directly in the eyes but keep your posture confident. You'll be fine!"

The former queen of Naboo cast her com aside and took a step forward, her mouth widening into its glorious smile.

"Anakin! This is a surprise! How long has it been? Well, I do know. 19 years!"

"Padme?" Vader croaked again.

"Yes, Anakin, it is indeed me. How you've ah ... grown, I guess. You were tall at 23 and now you are taller! That's impressive, though I have to admit that I am not fond of the unremitting black armor. It seems like just a bit much ..."

But here the woman tilted her head to one side and chuckled in a self deprecating manner, "Not that I'm one to talk, right? I look back to those outfits and make-up I wore as Queen of Naboo and I cringe. Wow, talk about a fashion disaster! Oh well, that was long ago, when we were both young."

"Padme?" Vader asked for the third time.

Padme frowned now and took a step forward to lay a delicate hand on Vader's prosthetic hand, "Ani, are you all right? You keep saying 'Padme?' like you don't recognize me. You do, right? Your former wife? We were married a long time ago. Remember? Why don't you sit down and rest a bit."

The hulking Sith found himself being drawn over to the largest chair in the room by his wife (former wife?), where he sat down carefully.

The chair groaned but held.

"Well, at least it didn't break, Ani," Padme said cheerfully, sitting down next to him, "You really are huge! Not fat, of course, just big. So how are you?"

"You're dead, Padme," Vader intoned solemnly.

She frowned, "Uh, no. No, not dead at all. Why would you think I was dead?"

"Because ... because I, because I ..."

The slightly wrinkled brow smoothed.

(She was still gorgeous and glorious and amazing, even 20 years older than when he last saw her.)

"Oh, because you choked me?"

She reached out now and patted his arm reassuringly, her eyes solemn, "You didn't do any permanent damage, Anakin. I admit ... I admit it took years of counseling to work through it but I've forgiven you. It is a tragedy that our marriage failed so dramatically but at this point I have come to terms with it. You always were a shooting star, Anakin. I was foolish to imagine that you could ever be tied down with a wife and family."

The great helmet shook his head, wanting to argue the underlying assumptions of this speech, but he was too discombobulated to mutter more than, "Palpatine told me ... he told me ... that I killed you!"

The fine eyes sparked now, "Really? So what you are saying, Ani, is that Sheev Palpatine lied to you? What a shock! He was the consummate conniving politician and he managed to deceive the very best of the Jedi council, not to mention me, countless times. No surprise that he deceived you too. Maybe it was for the best. You chose to move on and having to think about an ex-wife was probably not what you wanted to cope with after your injuries, which I gather were substantial."

"Ex-wife?" he repeated numbly. "You divorced me?"

Padme looked startled, "No, of course not, Anakin. I just assumed you had divorced me since, you know, you are second in command of the galaxy. But I guess if you thought I was dead you wouldn't have bothered. Well, it won't take much time for you to get the divorce finalized, I'm sure, so don't worry about it. The judges are under Imperial control and I won't protest, of course. I realized a long time ago you refused to be restricted by me in any way."

He opened his mouth to protest, but at that moment the com signaled.

Padme turned with a frown and glanced at the incoming message, then her eyes widened slightly.

"I need to take this!" she exclaimed with a smile, even as she reassumed the ear piece.

"Luke, darling, where are you?" she said with a joyful smile.

A pause.

"That's wonderful, my dear. I'm happy it worked out, not that I understand all this mechanical jargon. Can you get here right away? I have a huge surprise for you ... Ok ... Ok ... Great. I'll see you in five minutes. I love you."

She took the ear piece off and smiled at her estranged husband, "Sorry, Ani, but I want you to meet Luke as soon as possible."

He thought now that had never felt such a combination of jealousy, rage, and grief in his entire life, not even when he had risen from his bed of shame and agony enclosed in black armor.

"So you've found someone else," he said, his voice trembling through the vocoder in spite of himself.

Her eyebrows raised, "Someone else? What do you mean, Anakin?"

He rose to his feet, "This Luke individual. A ... a husband? A boyfriend?"

A look of indignation stormed across her face, "Don't be _disgusting,_ Anakin. Luke is our son!"

The hidden mouth opened, closed, opened, closed, then opened again.

"Our ... our son?" he finally croaked incredulously.

Padme looked very concerned, "Anakin, is your, ah, memory quite intact? You do remember I was pregnant right before you left me, don't you?"

He gazed at her for a long moment before gasping, "The child lived?"

Comprehension, and compassion, filled that gorgeous countenance.

"Oh, I see, I suppose since you thought you killed me you thought ... Oh, Anakin. I'm sorry. If I had thought you were carrying that burden I would have sent you a quick holomessage long ago. I just assumed you knew ... yes, Luke is healthy."

The door slid open now, and Vader turned in disbelief as a young man stormed in, a youth with dark blond hair and blazing blue eyes.

Without so much as a glance at Vader, the boy swept forward, picked up Padme, and swung her around.

"Mother, you wouldn't believe how fast she went. We were skimming the canyon, and nearly dipped into the river! We were so low that my R2 unit was wet when we stopped. You should have heard him fussing! It was fabulous. The wind shears were amazing ..."

Padme was laughing now, her face alight with amusement, "I'm glad it went well, darling, but I have someone very important for you to meet now."

She grabbed her son's arm and turned him toward Vader, who stood in awed disbelief.

"Luke, this is Lord Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker. Your father."

The expressive eyes grew wide with amazement, followed by a tremulous smile, "Really?"

"Yes, my dear, really. Ani, your son."

Vader, as if in a trance, held out a hand in a long discarded gesture of greeting, and Luke reached out with both hands to clasp the prosthetic fingers.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Luke said in a respectful tone, "This is truly a ... a surprise."

The com beeped again. Padme glanced at it irritably, then her eyes widened.

"Stars, him again! This day is non-stop!"

She glanced at her son, "Luke, I need to take this. Can you please chat with your father for a few minutes while I get this straightened out? Oh, and holoterminal 3 is acting up, so can you fix it when you get a chance?"

She snatched the com again and forced the ear piece in, "You'd better be submitting that payment, Lutz, like right now! You are two days late and I don't permit late payments, as you well know. So unless you want to find yourself without that energy contract, I suggest ..."

She was walking away during this diatribe and now disappeared behind a door into an adjacent room, leaving Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, with his son.

He stared at the boy, who gazed back apologetically, "I'm sorry, sir. Today has been super busy and Mom's been having a problem with a Togruta supplier of shielding components; she doesn't allow late payments."

"That is wise," was the first thing that came out of Vader's mouth.

The youth nodded even as he walked over to one of the holoterminals, "Yeah, I guess. She's tough on people – tougher than a Tatooian sand burger – but she has lots of experience at this game. Grandfather says she's a brilliant negotiator and diplomat, and I know she is. I'd be easier on them but I don't pretend to be brilliant."

He pushed a button on his comlink and then began disassembling the holoterminal.

Vader just watched for a long minute, then sat down.

"So, ah, how long have you known that I am your father?" he asked carefully.

The blue eyes lifted briefly, then dropped as he removed a tool from a toolkit near the floor, "Mom told me when I was 10. So 9 years now."

The scarred throat swallowed convulsively several times before Vader said softly, "And you never reached out to me?"

The face turned toward him now, the eyes full of surprise, "Of course not. Mom said I shouldn't because, you know, you're really high up in the Empire now. It wouldn't be right to burden you with us, and you have more important things to do than deal with a wayward ex-wife and son."

The youthful visage grew sorrowful, "It's been hard growing up without a father but Grandpa Naberrie stands in as much as he can, not that he is a lot like you are or were, but he does his best. Mom makes sure we get to Naboo at least once a year, though we keep a low profile. She didn't want to make things awkward for you."

The boy ran his left hand through his rather long hair as he stared down in perplexity at the terminal. Then he nodded and began tearing apart one of the components.

"Marriages fail, unfortunately," Luke said with a weary resignation beyond his years, "and Mom says she should have known you'd never be satisfied with a quiet life with her and me. I'm sorry it turned out that way, but she's mostly doing well these days so yeah, I guess it's Ok. I mean, not really Ok, but it is what it is."

"I thought you were dead," Vader said softly.

This provoked a response, "What?"

"That rancor Palpatine lied to your father, Luke," Padme said briskly, marching into the room. "He told your father that he killed us."

"That who killed us?"

"That your father killed us," Padme clarified.

"Wow. What a jerk." Luke said, looking indignant.

"Yes, a thoroughly unpleasant individual," Padme agreed, flopping down on a chair with a sigh of exhaustion. "That Lutz isn't so much unpleasant as insulting. I'm not an idiot. I know perfectly well that his so called cash flow problems are caused by his decision to poke his pointy nose into tydirium mining. Which is his right, but I'm not giving him any slack on paying up. That sob story, _really_ , what does he think I am? A pushover?"

"He knows now that you are not," her son responded with a smile, even as the door to the suite suddenly opened. A small R2 unit trundled through, beeping indignantly.

"Stop whining, R2M3," Luke said, "You were just a little wet and I'm sure now that you've been blow dried, there isn't a hint of moisture that dares waft within a meter of you."

More irritable beeps, and then the single eye turned to stare at Darth Vader.

"This is my father, R2M3," Luke said with clear excitement in his eyes. He gestured toward the holoterminal, "Something is wrong with the secondary power coupling. Can you take a look at it?"

The small droid rolled forward and began poking around in the terminal's innards, and Luke turned and smiled at his mother.

"Would you like a foot massage?" he asked.

She sighed with pleasure and kicked off her shoes. To the Sith Lord's astonishment, Luke began massaging his wife's feet, even as he himself had massaged Padme's feet long years ago after she had been on the Senate floor for hours, arguing (she had called it debating) with her fellow senators about the myriad issues on her senatorial plate.

His eyes itched, though he could not cry. So many years, so many regrets.

"Ah, thank you, Luke. I spent too much time pacing around today and that's hard on my feet."

"You should wear more comfortable shoes, Mom."

"I may not be a queen anymore, but I insist on having fashionable footwear ..."

"If fashionable means uncomfortable, count me out."

Padme laughed again, then turned to Vader, "So, Ani, in the surprise of seeing you I forgot to ask you why you looked us up after so long. Why are you here?"

 _Author Note: I started out thinking this would be a crack fic but I'm a few chapters in and it is more angsty then expected. But I hope there will be enough humor to make it fun. As usual, kudos and thanks to my wonderful husband who edits for me when he isn't traveling to truly exotic places, like Illinois._


	2. Chapter 2

_City of Xifos_

 _Siskeen_

 _Far Outer Rim Territories_

Vader stared at her for a long moment. Why _was_ he here?

Oh yes.

"I ... was ordered by the Emperor to seek out the identity of the true leader of Dalam Enterprises."

Padme chuckled, "Well, you found me."

He took a breath out of sync with his respirator, "You mean ... you ... you ..."

"Yes, of course," she said with a grin. "'Dalam Enterprises' comes from Padme Amidala. I wasn't going to use Skywalker or Amidala or Naberrie directly because I didn't want to make things awkward from you, but I thought it would be fun to use a name which was almost my name, but not close enough that most people would pick up on it."

"I think it's a stretch, personally," Luke said, finishing his work on his mother's right foot and lowering it gently back on the floor. He then picked up Padme's left foot and began expertly pummeling the arch, provoking a smile of relief from his mother.

"Well, I think it's obvious," his mother responded after a moment, "Dalam. Padme Amidala..."

"Yeah, I get it..."

"Why are you the head of a trading and supply company, Padme?" Vader asked in true bewilderment.

She sighed and looked out the window, "I fell into it, really. Varykino and the Naberrie fortunes have deteriorated substantially in the last 20 years. A distant cousin started a supply company and was struggling with the administrative side of it. Once I'd recovered from ... the birth and our last meeting, I had time on my hands and offered to help. I started Dalam as a subsidiary and then found I had a knack for it. It grew to the point that it swallowed up my cousin's venture. Now I'm supporting many of members of the House Naberrie. I moved out here to Siskeen because I wanted to stretch into the Far Outer Rim regions to avoid impinging on Imperial routes and suppliers."

She frowned now, "We don't do anything illegal or unethical, Anakin, nor do we involve ourselves in clearly Imperial sectors. I'm careful about that. So why does Sheev Palpatine care about the company, anyway?"

She rose at these words and wandered over to a small food and drink unit, "Luke, do you want something?"

"Blue milk, please, Mom. Thanks."

"Anything for you, Ani?"

The Dark Lord froze with a mixture of embarrassment and horror, "I ... cannot eat normally."

His son and his wife and stared at him.

"Why not?" Luke demanded.

"I was badly injured in a fight the very day I last saw you, Padme. My lungs were compromised, as was my digestive system. Everything, really."

There was a dismayed pause as Padme and Luke looked at one another. Padme stood up now and walked over to her husband. Boldly, she placed her hands on his arms and looked straight into his mask.

"Oh, Ani, Kenobi did this to you? I had no idea, truly. I thought ... I thought the armor and mask were mostly to make you look more intimidating, less accessible, to hide your true face ..."

She trailed away and glanced at Luke, who looked heartsick.

She looked back at Vader now, "How bad is it, Anakin?"

The compassion in her eyes was too much. Too much.

"It does not ... it is not worth discussing, Padme."

He paused, then, "Kenobi! Do you know where he is?"

How long had he dreamed of destroying the man who had taken everything from him?

An old familiar light flashed in his wife's eyes, and she stepped back slightly, "I don't know where he is, Anakin, but I wouldn't tell you if I did. I'm sorry you were so badly injured, but I'm peripherally aware of what you've been doing the last 2 decades. While I refuse to dwell on it and I no longer have any influence on you, I have no intention of conniving in your vengeance on that old man."

Anger warred with shame. A bad combination.

"He was on Tatooine for my early years," Luke said firmly, stepping protectively close to Padme, "But I'm sure he moved on when I did. No one in his right mind would hang out on that dustball without a good reason."

"Tatooine!"

"Yes," Padme said with a sigh, even as she walked over to collect something (tea, perhaps?) and blue milk.

She handed the cup to Luke and took a sip of her steaming liquid, "I ... had a difficult delivery and our last meeting was extremely traumatic obviously. I spent the first 9 years of Luke's life on Naboo, away from prying eyes. My parents, who still don't know the identity of Luke's father, hid me away for fear that I would be in danger from Palpatine and minions. Once I recovered, I found out where Luke was staying. He was living with your stepbrother Owen Lars, and his wife, Beru. Lovely people, but he wasn't very happy there."

"Lovely people, lousy planet," Luke grumbled. "Tatooine is loathsome. Sand, heat, more sand, more heat, moisture evaporators, little skittering lizards, large skittering lizards ... maybe a nice place to visit but ..."

He trailed off at his mother's reproachful glance, and then added more calmly, "But yes, Kenobi was around and he watched over us. He protected us from sand people and even helped around the farm a bit, even though Uncle Owen didn't like him very much."

"A wise man, my stepbrother," Vader muttered, then subsided at his wife's piercing glance.

"You should just be happy that Luke was raised with love and devotion and is healthy, Anakin."

"I am," he said hastily and guiltily. "And you too as well, Padme. I thought ... I knew ... that you were gone and that you died at my hand. To discover that you are both alive is more than I could possibly imagine."

Padme's face drooped just slightly and Luke reached out to touch his mother on the shoulder.

"She's Ok, Mom. I just know it."

His wife's eyes were brimming with tears now, and Vader twitched anxiously.

"Whom are you referring to?"

His son turned to him now, his blue eyes grave, "My twin sister, sir. I have a sister who was born a few minutes after I was, but she was taken away and we don't know where she is."

For the eighth time in the last hour, Vader's head swam incredulously.

"I have a daughter?"

"Yes, Anakin," Padme replied, smiling through her tears, "A beautiful little girl. You were right about that, but then so was I."

"Right about what?" Luke asked curiously.

"I never told you this? Your father and I argued about the gender of our child. I was certain I was carrying a boy, and he was certain the child was a girl. We were both correct."

"We must find her!" Vader said, striding back and forth in the room, "I have resources, Padme! More than you can imagine. We can start by seeing which baby girls were adopted ..."

He stopped now in confusion as his wife also rose to her feet, shaking her head.

"No, Anakin."

"Why not, Padme? Why not? She is our daughter! She might be in danger, or poor, or abused..."

She shook her head again, "She is not, Ani. She is happy, and cared for well. Luke dreams of her."

Vader turned to stare at his son, who gazed back at his father compassionately.

"I have dreamt of her as long as I can remember, Father," he said softly, sending a thrill through Vader at this long desired title, "of a girl my own age, _always_ my age, but with dark hair and eyes like mother. I see her in her bedroom, a beautiful one. I can tell that she is well provided for, and that she is happy with her family. I see them sometimes in my dreams. They love her, and she loves them. Of course, she's nearly grown up now and they don't tuck her in bed anymore, but they sometimes stop by. There is no doubt they are a happy and loving family."

Vader tensed in outrage, "But she was stolen, Padme. Stolen! By Kenobi and the other Jedi. She belongs to us ..."

"She is a person, Anakin," Padme interrupted sternly, "not a possession."

She hesitated now, and glanced at their son, "Can you give us a few minutes, Luke?"

The youth looked thoughtful, then nodded, "I'll go work on that busted caf maker, Mom. Yell if you need me, Ok?"

"All right."

She waited until Luke had left, then sank down in a chair next to the largest chair in the room.

"Sit down, please, Anakin."

He did, prey to such a violent maelstrom of emotions that it took all his hard won patience to sit, to listen to his wife (his wife whom he had been sure was dead, at his hand, 19 years ago.)

"Do you happen to remember the day we met, Ani?" Padme asked, looking at his masked face.

Again, his feelings threatened to overwhelm him. Did he remember? He had suppressed this memory for 19 years because of the agony it provoked, but it was engraved deeply in his psyche. He still dreamed at times of that day in Watto's shop, when he had first laid eyes on Padme Naberrie of Naboo.

"Of course I do. I thought you were an angel."

He was thankful the vocoder mostly hid the raw emotion in his voice. He felt off kilter and out of control, dangerous and frightening feelings for a Dark Lord.

Padme's smile was sad, "Yes, you said that, I remember."

She looked toward the window now, "I ... I was very naïve, Anakin. I could not believe that you and your mother and many others like you were enslaved in the Republic, that you were chipped like nerfs ..."

There was a sudden and violent twitch from her husband and she turned apologetic eyes back to him, "I'm sorry, Anakin. I shouldn't talk about that. Anyway, when Qui-Gon Jinn successfully freed you, I was so happy for you. I already cared for you, already wanted your best, and ... I just felt like it was a happy ending to our unscheduled trip to Tatooine."

She rose now and walked slowly over to the window, staring out over the buildings of this great city, "But the reality was that while freedom was good, being wrenched from your wonderful mother and the only home you'd ever known was not good. I think ... I trusted the Jedi too much. I had always respected them, and I believe they had good intentions, but ripping children from their families was a terrible thing. And given that you were much older than a typical Jedi youngling, it was even more devastating. You lost so much being 'freed', Anakin. I know your mother wanted you to go, she wanted more for you than slavery on that dustball, and I understand that. But ... they should have kept you in contact with her, they should have saved her too!"

She turned back now, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, "Don't you see, Ani? Leia has lived her whole life with parents who love her. Yes, they are not her biological parents but Luke knows, he knows, that she is loved, and she loves them. I couldn't do that to her, I couldn't just waltz in as the long lost mother. Not now, at least, not yet ..."

"Leia?" he repeated in a puzzled way.

Now the smile was self-deprecatory, "I named her that at her birth, Ani. Almost certainly her adopted parents changed it, but in my mind she will always be Leia."

Vader cycled through four respirations before he was composed enough to speak, "I chose that name."

"I know you did, my dear," Padme agreed, and smiled tremulously, "And I wanted to honor you by giving our daughter that name.

For a brief moment, he was overcome. He had attacked his wife, choked her, left her unconscious, and yet still she had respected him enough to name their daughter Leia.

"Why did you seek out Luke, then?" he asked softly.

She shook her head a little, "I didn't. When I was emotionally and physically stable, when Luke ... and Leia ... were 9, I finally reached out to the Lars because I ... I just wanted to know how they were doing. I wanted to connect with your family, or all the family you had. I knew things had changed in the galaxy and wanted to be sure they weren't poor and suffering. And Luke was with them. He loved them but he wasn't happy."

"It would be hard to be happy on Tatooine," Vader retorted.

"He's a lot like you, Anakin, in many ways," she said, "and yes, he loathes Tatooine."

There was a sudden beep, even as a series of words scrolled in the left upper section of his helmet. Vader bit down a subdued snarl. Not now, not now ...

"Sounds like someone wants you, Anakin," his wife said with a smile. "I'll just go see how Luke is doing with that caf maker."

He watched her go, duty warring with the desire to hover within a meter of her at all times. Duty won, as usual.

"Yes," he hissed into his com. He listened for a long moment, irritation giving way to disbelief and then anger.

"Very well, I will return to the _Devastator_ as quickly as possible," he snapped, "Keep the tractor beam on the ship but do not infiltrate until I arrive. Is that understood?"

He signaled to his shuttle on the roof just as Padme and Luke stepped back into the room, both carrying steaming cups.

"Luke fixed it!" Padme said with a bright smile. "He gets his mechanical giftedness from you!"

The youth looked pleased and embarrassed even as his mother stepped forward, "So Anakin, I assume you need to go soon?"

"Yes."

She smiled a little, "I'm glad we ran into each other, Ani. You know that the children and I are both well now. If you ever want to visit again, please feel free ..."

"You both are coming with me," he stated.

Her face morphed to disbelief, then outrage, "No, we are not!"

There was the tramping of feet outside and he spoke before his troopers could arrive. "This is not a request, Padme. I will not harm either of you but ..."

She interrupted passionately, "How dare you, Anakin?! You left us 19 years ago and we've been letting you live the life you wanted ..."

The door slid open and four stormtroopers entered. Luke stepped protectively in front his mother, even as Vader used the Force to take a blaster from the nearest trooper. He carefully thumbed it to stun and shot his wife and son with two blasts.

Using the Force, he gently lowered his unconscious family members onto the floor.

He gestured to the nearest troopers, who were carrying portable stretchers.

"Take them to my shuttle, carefully," he ordered.

He took one last glance at Padme's face; even in unconsciousness, she looked outraged.

He shivered slightly. When she woke up, she would be furious. He didn't look forward to that conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

_The_ Tantive IV _corvette_

 _Connected to the Star Destroyer_ Devastator

 _In Orbit around Siskeen_

 _2 hours later_

"The Death Star plans are not on board, and no transmissions were made," the captain informed Darth Vader, "An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but there were no life forms aboard."

Vader bit his scarred lip in vexation. Could this day get any more complicated? First he had found his wife and son. Then he had been informed that members of the Rebel Alliance had managed to steal the schematics for Palpatine's pet project, the Death Star, on Scarif. And then the ship which had stolen the plans had arrived, and been captured in orbit around Siskeen, the very planet he and his family were on!

While he had quickly installed his unconscious wife and son in luxurious, and very secure, quarters on the _Devastator_ , his men had infiltrated the _Tantive IV_ corvette in search of the missing Death Star plans. Since they were not on board the ship, they had somehow been removed, probably on that missing escape pod.

Why was he surrounded by morons? An escape pod was jettisoned and it wasn't blasted, or recaptured?

He sighed softly, "Send a detachment down to Siskeen to retrieve the plans from the escape pod, Captain. Immediately."

At least Siskeen was not a highly populated planet. Xifos, where he had found Padme and Luke, was the only major city. The pod probably fell into the wilderness, and could be quickly recovered.

Another officer stepped forward, "My lord, we have a prisoner, the Princess Organa of Alderaan."

The Sith relaxed, pleased. Organa. She was, he knew, a member of the fledgling Rebel Alliance, as were her parents, Bail and Breha Organa. She would know the location of the hidden Rebel base. They would retrieve the Death Star plans within hours, and he would force the Rebel base location out of the princess. The Rebellion, which sought to shatter the fragile peace of the Empire, would be destroyed within days.

He strode around a corner and halted before the diminutive princess of Alderaan, who stood proudly, her hands bound, surrounded by four tall troopers.

"Darth Vader," the girl said with a lift of her chin, "only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic mission ..."

"Don't act so surprised, your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know ..."

His voice suddenly trailed off as the girl's brown eyes glinted in defiance.

Familiar eyes.

Eyes like ...

Like Padme's.

Princess ...

Princess _Leia_ Organa.

Leia.

It could not be, it could not!

Bail Organa was ...

An old friend of Padme's.

The child ... the girl ... the princess ... she ...

He struggled to think.

"How old are you?" he demanded abruptly.

Organa, who had been glaring at him with self-righteous indignation, looked abruptly surprised.

"What?" she demanded.

He stepped forward, suddenly filled with desperate, passionate fervor, "How old are you, Princess Leia Organa? How old?"

She stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I am 19," she finally said grudgingly, "I will be 20 on the next Empire Day."

/-

 _Padme and Luke's quarters_

 _The_ Devastator

 _15 minutes later_

Padme was pacing like an enraged nexu when Luke suddenly looked intently toward the corridor.

A moment later, her less acute hearing caught the sound of tramping feet, and especially one pair of very heavy feet.

Padme stalked into the kitchen, grabbed a metal bowl (there weren't any knives, or scissors, or blasters, or lightsabers, more's the pity), and marched back out into the main living quarters. The door slid open, and Padme threw the bowl with all her strength at Darth Vader as he walked through the entrance.

Somewhat to her surprise, it actually hit him.

"You low down, stuck up, half witted, nerf herding ..." she began sputtering.

"Mother!" Luke said, clearly worried.

Vader just stared at her, even as the bowl, which had bounced off his armor, abruptly floated off to rest tidily on a nearby table.

"Padme," the Sith began.

"Don't you 'Padme' me!" she snarled back, "How dare you, how _dare you_ , just walk into our lives and snatch ..."

She stopped abruptly as Vader moved to the side suddenly, to reveal a girl, with dark hair and dark eyes, dressed in a white robe. A girl with manacles around her wrists.

The Dark Lord spoke in an odd tone, "This is Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

Padme gasped.

Leia Organa was puzzled. She had expected to be hauled off to prison and interrogated after the capture of the _Tantive IV_. Vader had started out tall and menacing, as expected, and then had gone off on a tangent asking about her age.

Following her declaration of her birth date (which was a matter of public record), Vader had quickly marched her off to this ... this suite, inhabited by a middle aged woman with similar coloring to her own, and to a youth her own age.

A youth with dark blond hair and blue eyes.

There was a long pause as the woman turned to look at the boy, who stepped forward with widening eyes.

There was a long pause as Leia and the young man stared at one another. Then he turned and looked at his mother, and slowly nodded, as if dazed.

The woman (Padme?), stepped forward, a look of shocked disbelief on her face, "Leia? Leia?!"

Leia pulled herself together. This was weird, but she had been trained in advanced interrogation techniques. She was prepared for interrogation droids, but there were other possibilities. Good Imp, bad Imp, for example.

She lifted her chin and firmed her expression, then found that the woman was no longer looking at her, but at Vader.

"You ... you ... took her too? How long were we unconscious, Ani?"

Ani?

"Less than 2 hours, Padme," the hulking Sith said, his voice strangely hesitant, "and I did not seek her out. She came to me, so to speak."

Padme took a long step closer to Vader, tilting her head up to stare into that blank black mask.

"Don't ... lie to me," she grated out.

Vader actually shuffled back a few centimeters. On one hand, this was amazing. Vader wasn't afraid of anyone as far as Leia knew. On the other hand, if looks could kill ...

"I am not lying," Vader snapped. "She and her cohorts stole the Death Star plans from Scarif and then came here. Her ship was captured by this ship, the _Devastator,_ after the _Tantive IV_ left hyperspace."

Padme's eyes narrowed.

"What is the Death Star, Ani?" she asked softly.

There was a long pause.

"What. Is. The. Death. Star?" she repeated, getting even closer. She was now very much in Vader's personal space.

Leia held her tongue. She was pretending to be an innocent diplomat on a humanitarian mission to Siskeen. That was her role. This might be some elaborate plot to trick her into revealing that she knew intimate details about the Death Star and the Rebellion, though that wasn't really the Imperial way. A cold cell and an interrogation droid was the Imperial way. Nevertheless, she was a princess, and torturing her might cause diplomatic repercussions ...

Her confused thoughts were interrupted by Vader's bass voice, "The Death Star is an armored battle station with the capacity to destroy an entire planet."

The woman froze now, her face whitened, and she actually swayed. Both Vader and the blond youth stepped forward to support her.

Padme stared up at the black cyborg for a long minute, before saying in a quivering tone, "You ... you wouldn't. An entire planet? A populated planet?"

Another long pause.

"It is ... not my decision, Padme."

"Whose is it, then?"

"The Emperor's. And Tarkin's."

Padme's jaw tightened even as her hands openly clenched, "Wilhuff Tarkin? Who presided over that mockery of justice which was Ahsoka's trial?"

The Dark Lord jerked noticeably.

The woman glared for another long minute, then turned to look at the boy, then at Leia.

"Luke," she said in a kind tone, "Could you please take your ... take the princess into the bedroom and close the door? I need to speak to _Lord_ Vader alone."

There was strange venom when she spoke of Vader's title.

The youth shook his head, his eyes now on Vader, "Mom, you are antagonizing him. This isn't a good idea."

"He deserves to be antagonized," she said coldly.

"I will not harm her," Vader said, still with a strange tone in his voice.

"Luke," she repeated with a loving smile, "please go."

She glanced at Leia, and frowned, "Ani, take off those stupid manacles."

Vader also looked at Leia, then gestured slightly with one finger. The bonds dropped from her wrists, clattering noisily to the ground.

"Come on," 'Luke' said, gesturing with his head toward an open door at the back of the room. Leia hesitated briefly, then compelled by something in Padme's eyes, walked obediently into the next room.

Once inside, she inhaled sharply. The room was truly luxurious, with synthsilk bedding, carpet – on a Star Destroyer! – and a variety of expensive, if rather banal, decorations.

She turned to Luke with a frown, only to see him snatch a panel from a nearby desk, jam it next to the door, and then close the door on it, leaving a small gap.

He lifted his finger to his lips in the universal symbol for silence, then sat down near the door. After a moment, Leia crowded up next to him.

(Odd, how comfortable she felt with Luke. She had never seen him before, she was sure of it, but yet, somehow she felt she had ...)

"I'm a fool, Anakin, a total fool," came the voice of Padme, "and a coward, too. I didn't want to know what you'd be doing, and Siskeen is so far out that I could bury my head in the local vegetation as I deemed fit. A Death Star, Ani? Capable of destroying an entire planet? How could you be part of such a thing?"

"The Empire seeks peace," the bass voice retorted, "and the peace is being systematically challenged by this group of Rebels. Once the resistance to Palpatine's rule is stamped out, there will be true peace."

There was a brief silence, then there was a loud thump.

Luke flinched in terror, and then they heard Vader again, "Padme, throwing things at me will do nothing."

"I suppose not," the woman replied viciously. "Since you have no intention of listening to me. I don't even know why you are here. Why are _we_ here ...?"

There was a sudden pause, and the woman said, "Luke and Leia are listening."

A moment later, the panel jerked out of the door and the door thumped close. An instant later there was the sound of a lock clicking into place.

"How does she always know what I'm doing?" Luke demanded grouchily.

/

Vader turned away from the door into the bedroom, slightly amused, only to be taken aback by the look on his wife's face.

"How could you abduct us, Anakin?" she said, her voice steady, "You left us behind, you abandoned us ..."

"I didn't!" he snarled back, "I thought you were dead!"

"Why?" she asked simply.

"Palpatine told me that I killed you," he said roughly. "I already told you that."

"And you just believed him?" she demanded, "The Sith Lord who spent the decade before the formation of the Empire fooling and tricking people? The man who should have 'deception' as his middle name? Why would you believe him? Why didn't you look for us? We weren't that hard to find. I wasn't really hiding, just staying out of your way."

He forced himself to wait through five cycles of breathing. It was a good question. Why hadn't he looked? He had sensed that Padme was dead because he could no longer sense her intimate Force signature. But now, up close, he could sense her in all her vital beauty and power, though the signature had changed in the last 20 years.

He had gone through fire on Mustafar, been burned to near extinction, had been through surgeries and encasement in the suit. And Palpatine had been at his side for much of it. Perhaps his devious Master had somehow blocked his Force attachment to Padme?

His belief that he had murdered his wife and unborn child(ren) had cemented his commitment to Sidious. After his family's death at his hand (so he thought) he had nothing left but Darkness, and his Master. And the pain, the anguish, the self-loathing of his sins had made him run from any thought of her.

No, it had never occurred to him to look for her.

/

"So, your name is Luke?" Leia inquired.

She was still extremely confused, still aware all of this might be some elaborate hoax to trick her into revealing secret information, but Vader, and Padme, and Luke, were acting so strangely that it seemed unlikely.

"Yes, Luke Dalam, Princess Leia."

He looked at her with an intent gaze that seemed to peer into her eyes and through her soul. Usually such behavior would make her nervous, or angry, but for some reason this Luke felt, yes, familiar. And trustworthy. She didn't trust easily, especially on an Imperial Star Destroyer, and she had been stunned unconscious, which means she might have been injected with drugs. Nevertheless she felt, no she knew, she could trust this mysterious young man.

"I haven't met you before, have I?" she asked carefully.

The youth looked down for a long moment and then sighed and walked over to the transparisteel window which showed, in the distance, the blues and greens and desert tans of Siskeen.

"Your Highness," he turned back now, "we have met before, so to speak, but it is complicated. I really am not sure you want to hear the whole messy story right now, because it is messy. And you won't believe it anyway."

She frowned now.

"I don't promise to believe you," she responded drily, "but I welcome any information you choose to give me. When did we meet?"

The boy glanced at the closed window, then shook his head resolutely, "It's probably not a good time, your Highness. Why don't we wait until my mother is free to talk..."

Leia stepped forward and jabbed a sharp finger at his chest.

"Your mother," she began, and then her voice softened, "Your mother likely won't survive if she keeps challenging Vader. And I may be dragged off to a torture chamber at any moment. Please ... Luke ... please tell me where we met. I need to understand the situation. Please."

Luke took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a long moment, then opened them again.

"We met in our mother's womb, Leia Organa of Alderaan. You and I are twins."

/-

"All I ever wanted, Padme, was to be a family. That's all I wanted!"

The deep voice in the vocoder did not convey emotion well, but Padme could hear her Ani's voice shaking with passion.

She shook her head in disbelief, "I pleaded with you to come away with me, Anakin! I pleaded! I begged! You accused me of betraying you when Kenobi stowed away on my ship and then choked me! You didn't want us ..."

"I did!" he stated insistently, "Padme, I loved you. I ... I love you. I saw repeated visions of your death in childbirth and I thought ... I thought we couldn't just run away. I believed I needed the power of the Dark Side, of Sidious, to save you."

Padme was pale now, her eyes tearful, "Oh Anakin ..."

She turned away now and walked over to a painting of a miscellaneous blue flower and took a deep breath, struggling to ground herself.

"I'm sorry, Ani." she said without turning, "I should have contacted you earlier. I just assumed you had moved on ..."

She did turn now and stepped forward now, "What are you going to do with us, Anakin?"

He hesitated before speaking, "I intended to take you and Luke somewhere safe, away from where Palpatine might find you."

"Luke and I were safe on Siskeen!"

"No, Padme, you were not! Dalam Enterprises has proven so successful that it came to Palpatine's attention. He ordered that it be incorporated into the Imperial supply lines in these sectors of the galaxy. I was sent to take the leader of Dalam Enterprises into custody. You cannot stay on Siskeen. I have to take you and Luke to safety, to a place where I can protect you."

"There are a host of planets across the galaxy where we could hide out without you hovering over us like a giant black shadowmoth."

"It is not that simple, Padme."

"And why not, Ani? Why not? You can't just lock us up forever ..."

"Luke is a powerful Force sensitive, Padme. Powerful! He shines like a star in the Force. Out here on the Outer Rim, he has gone unseen and unnoticed by both Sidious and me. But if you travel closer to Imperial Center, I fear he will be noticed. At any rate, he is my son and you are my wife. It is my duty to protect you."

His wife's eyes narrowed now, "What about Leia?"

"She is a Rebel, Padme."

Now the woman's teeth bared in a snarl which reminded him unnervingly of an enraged Loth-wolf, "If you so much as touch a hair of her head I promise you that ..."

"I will not harm her, Padme!" he interrupted in frustration, and then began pacing, "But the situation is complex. The information that she was captured has no doubt been sent to Tarkin on the Death Star, at Scarif, and possibly to Palpatine as well. I must provide some kind of information about her. Perhaps fake her death, perhaps fake some information ..."

He trailed off, taken aback by the look of sorrow on her face.

"It is difficult to be torn between conflicting loyalties, Anakin, isn't it?"

 _Author Note: So I hope I'm conveying the complex situation between Padme and Vader/Anakin well. I'm coming from the position that Padme concluded the Anakin just didn't want her anymore – that he lusted for power over family. So she moved on with her life and avoided him, even refused to emotionally invest in what was happening in the galaxy because she was escaping from the reality of her failed marriage and what happened to her husband. And now Anakin/Vader is telling her he DID want her and she's deciding what to do._

 _Many thanks to my husband who is, as usual, beta'ing for me. And thanks for those of you taking time to follow, favorite, and review. It is all very encouraging as a writer._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Note: Many thanks to Stingerfan pointing out a plot problem – namely, that if Padme's funeral (faked or not) at the end of Revenge of the Sith happened as in canon, Padme would have KNOWN that Vader thought she was dead. It was a big and public funeral. So that didn't happen in this AU fanfic._

 _The Devastator_

 _In Orbit Around Siskeen_

 _30 minutes later_

"The princess is indeed in custody, Governor Tarkin," Vader stated in a calm voice. "Regrettably, I was aggressive in my initial questioning of her and she was injured. She is currently being medically treated."

He hated lying about this, hated even suggesting he would harm his precious, newfound daughter (a daughter who likely didn't know of their relationship, or maybe did. Would Padme tell her? Would Luke?) But he needed to deflect the skeletal old man on the holoscreen in front of him.

"You would do well to learn some self control in dealing with prisoners," the Moff returned with a slight sneer on his face, "Bring the _Devastator_ back to Scarif immediately, and I trust that your next interview of the princess will be more fruitful."

/

 _Luke and Padme's quarters_

 _The Devastator_

"You're saying you are my mother and twin brother," Leia Organa said blankly. This was so weird that she almost believed it.

Especially since Padme's appearance matched a very old memory, of a sad woman with dark hair and pleading eyes.

She had always believed, and held close to her heart, that this was her biological mother.

Luke, on the other hand, was nearly her opposite with blue eyes and blond hair. But he too seemed like an old friend, lost long ago.

But still ...

"That's a pretty crazy coincidence that you would be here," she continued.

Luke and Padme exchanged glances, and Padme blew out a slow breath, "You're right, Leia. I don't pretend to understand how such a thing could happen, that you would be captured by Vader right after he found us. But you are my daughter, Leia. I know it. Bail Organa was a close friend of mine back in my senatorial days. I had a very ... very rough delivery of you two and was very sick. I can well imagine Bail and Breha taking you in."

Leia could hardly hold back her words now, "Wait, you were a Senator?"

The woman (her mother? Her mother!) nodded and looked toward a random wall, clearly holding back tears.

"A Senator, and a Queen before that, my dear. I was once Padme Amidala of Naboo."

Leia gasped aloud, the pieces connecting in her mind. Padme Amidala! She had heard of her, even read her speeches, though she had never actually seen a holo of the woman. But Bail had spoken of her with such passion, such admiration. Could it be?

"I ... I don't understand. Why are you called Dalam? And what is with the weird relationship with _Darth Vader_?"

Padme opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again to speak, then stopped when the door suddenly slid open.

At the door was not Darth Vader, not a random Imperial officer, but ...

Two forms, clad in white armor, fell ignominiously into the room.

A small R2 unit followed them, and then another, taller form stepped in and removed his hood.

An old man, dressed in brown robes, with a gray beard.

Padme froze incredulously, "Obi-Wan Kenobi?!"

/-

 _The Bridge_

 _The Devastator_

 _In Orbit Around Siskeen_

"We tracked the escape pod to a grassy plain 85 kilometers west of Xifos, my Lord. Based on the markings on the ground near the pod, there were two droids on board, likely an astromech and a protocol droid. We are currently attempting to trace both droids."

"Continue, Captain, and I will send additional troops to the surface immediately. It is possible they were found, and hidden, by various local sentients. You must find those droids or I will be most displeased."

The man's face paled slightly, "Yes, my Lord."

Vader used the Force to turn off the holoterminal and turned away to look out into the starfield beyond the front viewscreen of the _Devastator_.

Those plans must indeed be found, as quickly as possible. With the Death Star plans reacquired, Tarkin and Palpatine would be less focused on Leia's fate. They would still insist that she be interrogated, but without any concerns about the safety of the Death Star, Vader would find it easier to hide his daughter.

His mind ranged across a variety of possible scenarios on how to hide his family, a family composed of an incredibly strong willed wife, a highly Force sensitive son, and a daughter who was both hostile and also likely Force sensitive – the princess had remarkable shields.

"You have the bridge," he said suddenly to the captain, and stalked off to his hyperbaric chamber to think furiously.

(In the back of his mind, a faint tingle in the Force attracted a minuscule part of his subconscious, before it was ignored in favor of more urgent issues.)

/-

 _Luke and Padme's Quarters_

 _The Devastator_

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Leia gasped, "It _is_ you! I recognize you from a holo Father has. Did you ...?"

"Find the Death Star plans, Princess, yes, I did. Your droids are on board a transport which I 'borrowed' from the local Imperials, currently in Hanger Bay 3. But Princess, and Padme, and Luke, we must leave immediately. Vader will be checking on you soon, and when he does, you must be gone."

Leia stepped firmly toward the door, then looked back in bewilderment at Luke and Padme, who were looking at one another intently.

"What are you waiting for?" Leia demanded urgently. "We have to go now before that black monstrosity returns."

Another pause, a short one, and Padme shook her head resolutely, "I am staying, Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia. But Luke and Leia, go. You must. I will keep R2M3, my loves, and perhaps I can use him to contact you when it is safe."

"Mom ..."

"Ani misses me, Luke. He has missed me for 19 years, he thought I was dead, and at his hand. If I disappear with you, he will lose his mind ..."

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Leia demanded, "Vader? That cyborg is a murderer and torturer, nothing more. You can't stay here! You have to come with us!"

Her newly discovered mother shook her head resolutely, "No, Leia, I have to stay. Luke and Obi-Wan will explain why after you are in hyperspace."

She stepped forward quickly to touch her son's face on the cheek, to look gravely into his eyes, "He does care about us, Luke. Never doubt that. As for how much is Anakin, and how much is Vader, I do not know. But he cares."

"Padme," Kenobi said gravely, "He is more machine now than man, twisted and ..."

"Silence, Obi-Wan," she snapped, her expression shifting from solemn to ferocious, "I don't have the time to deal with you right now, which is fortunate for you. Care for my children well, but don't pretend to understand more than you do."

She smiled now, her eyes teary, "Now go, my children, whom I love. Go and don't look back."


	5. Chapter 5

_Darth Vader's Hyperbaric Chamber_

 _The_ Devastator

 _In orbit around Tatooine_

 _90 minutes later_

 _"Anakin, all I want is your love. Don't do this ..."_

 _"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!"_

 _"Come away with me, help me raise our child while we still can ..."_

 _"Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow. Stop, come back, I love you!"_

 _"Liar! You brought him here to kill me!"_

 _"You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them. You were supposed to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness."_

 _"I hate you!"_

 _"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you."_

 _"Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she all right?_

 _"It seems, in your anger, you killed her."_

 _"I? I couldn't have! She was alive. I felt it! No!"_

A shrill alarm jolted Darth Vader from his nightmare.

In the hyperbaric chamber, his breathing could be, and was, uneven, and his blood oxygen level had dropped below 82%, triggering the alarm.

Not this memory, not this memory again. That moment when his Padme had stared at him with terror in her eyes, her hand clutching her throat.

No, please, he hadn't had this dream in years. He couldn't ...

And then the events of the previous hours crashed onto him. Padme ... Padme was not dead! She was alive and well. And she had birthed not one but two bright, intelligent, (stubborn, willful) children!

His heart rate was steady, as always, and now his breathing relaxed and his oxygen level in his blood climbed to its normal levels.

He bowed his scarred head, touched his cheeks with his prosthetic hands, overcome with emotion.

She was alive, Padme was alive.

He took a deep breath and, suddenly filled with a need to see her again, to assure himself that his memory of their meeting was indeed intact, he reached over with the Force to activate the holocams in the quarters inhabited by his family.

And then he frowned. There were three in the main living area, but all three were not working! How could that be?

But Padme had said Luke had inherited his mechanical giftedness from Anakin, and Anakin, at age 19, certainly could have taken out three holocams with ease!

With a mixture of amusement and concern, he donned his helmet, rose to his feet, and strode out of his chamber and toward Padme and their twins.

/-

 _In space outside Siskeen_

"Shuttle, please identify," the sentry ship ensign said wearily. It had been a long day and he was bored, but at least he wasn't on the surface with the ground troop grunts. Apparently there were large rats with teeth like tusks down there, which was the last thing he wanted to cope with.

"Shuttle Prydain, with technical crew for setting up relay station on the far side of the Trydon moon."

"Transmit authorization codes."

"Transmission commencing," Kenobi said in as bland a tone as possible, though his body was tense.

There was a long pause, during which Luke and Leia exchanged nervous looks.

"You are cleared to proceed."

"Thanks, R2," Kenobi said, resting his hand on the droid's domed head. "Stellar work on the codes, as usual."

The small droid beeped cheerfully and quickly sent a message to his counterpart on the _Devastator._

Luke piloted the ship to the far side of Trydon, out into deeper space, and then made the leap into hyperspace.

They had made it.

/-

 _The Devastator_

Vader knew something was wrong the moment he turned the corner and noted that the two stormtrooper guards were not at their posts.

He crossed the remaining meters in seconds and coded the door open, took a rapid step into the main living area and then stopped, incredulous.

Sitting on a couch was Padme, her feet comfortably propped on a chair from the dining table. In her hand was a datapad, one which he knew had not originally been in the suite.

On the far side of the room, two stormtroopers lay on the floor in full body armor. Even as he watched in disbelief, one of them stirred slightly. The astromech droid standing over them promptly zapped him, and the man collapsed bonelessly to the ground again.

"R2M3, leave those poor men alone," Padme said casually.

The Dark Lord glanced around the suite, then sent a rapid, nearly hysterical Force tendril into the nearby bedroom and refreshers. The twins, the twins ...

"Where are the twins?" he demanded, even as he punched in a rapid code into the control pad in his arm. Immediately, an alarm was sent throughout the ship, one which would shut down all ship departures, which would wake up all guards ...

"They are gone, Anakin," Padme replied calmly, holding up the datapad.

He pulled it from her hand, shaking slightly, and glared at the screen.

 _"Farewell from R2D2. Greetings and best wishes to you, Mistress Padme, and to Master Anakin as well. Hyperspace jump now."_

He turned to look at his wife now, overwhelmed with confusion and disbelief and yes, anger.

"R2D2? _My_ R2D2? Where did he come from, Padme? How did the twins ... leave?"

(He wanted to say 'escape' but that wasn't the right word. Why would they want to escape from him? He just wanted to be a family, to be a husband and father. And kill the Emperor and rule the galaxy with his wife and children at his side. There was no reason to run away like he was some kind of black, 2 meter tall, at times irrational, at times ferociously angry cyborg, was there?)

Padme stood up and strode forward boldly, her eyes courageous in spite of her diminutive stature relative to the Dark Lord.

"Kenobi was here, Anakin."

He froze, opened his mouth in outrage, only to stop as she lifted one finger.

"Let me talk first, Ani. I think it is obvious that Kenobi has been on Siskeen for some time, no doubt watching over me and Luke. I was not aware of that, nor was Luke, I am positive. But R2M3..." here she gestured at the astromech "clearly does know Kenobi. Right, R2?"

The small droid swiveled its eye and beeped cautiously, as if unsure of its reception.

Vader took a couple of menacing steps to loom over the droid, who backed away a short distance.

"Don't do anything stupid, Anakin," Padme said irascibly. "The twins may contact us at some point using R2M3 so if you squash him into scrap metal, you'll block a way of communication between our estranged, confused mess of a family."

Vader stopped in his tracks, then brought his hands together behind his back, struggling to quell his temper (which was, he admitted to himself, violent and uncontrollable at times.)

Then he froze, his brain finally catching up to the fact that ...

"Why are you still here, Padme?"

She looked at him long and hard, her eyes narrowed.

"Because I love you, Anakin. But," and here her eyes flashed with their old fire, "since you are obviously totally screwed up physically, emotionally, and mentally, we'll need some ground rules in place as we work on our fractured relationship."

/-

 _The Shuttle Prydain_

 _In hyperspace_

 _En route to Dantooine_

"It is a long story, Princess Leia," Kenobi said with a warning glance at Luke, "and I don't believe now is the time ..."

"He is our father," Luke interrupted firmly, then glanced at Obi-Wan. "Ben, this is just stupid. I've known her for like 2 hours now and I can tell she's enough like Mom that she'll gnaw at both of us like an enthusiastic Tynnan until we tell her."

" _Who_ is our father?" Leia asked in a puzzled way.

"Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, is our biological father."

The princess stilled, her face grew pale and slack.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as she turned her head to stare at Kenobi.

"Is this ... true?"

Kenobi leaned back in the chair, his body sagging.

"Yes," he agreed softly, "it is indeed true, Princess Leia."

There was a soft mew of distress from the girl, and Kenobi glanced irritably at Luke, "You see, young Luke, it wasn't right to put this burden on her ..."

"No," Leia said suddenly and angrily, "I need to know this. I should have known ..."

She sat up, her body suddenly rigid, "Do ... my parents know of my biological connection to Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

She was obviously adept at reading faces, because the blank look on Kenobi's face was answer enough.

"What ... what were they thinking? I've met Vader at the Senate! How could they not have told me ...?"

"Princess Leia," Obi-Wan began awkwardly, "I understand your confusion and indeed anger, but the situation was complicated ..."

"Ben," Luke interrupted, "I know you've had a long day and I think the princess and I ..."

"Leia, call me Leia. I'm your sister!"

"Leia and I need to talk. Why don't you go back to the main cabin and find some place to get some sleep, Ok? We'll call you when we are close to Dantooine. Why Dantooine, by the way. Is that where the Rebel base is?"

Leia was staring out the cockpit window with a rather dazed expression on her face, but she started slightly at this question.

"No, it's not, but we're on an Imperial shuttle and I prefer not to approach the real base in an Imperial shuttle. Plus it is just barely possible it has a tracking device on it. Dantooine is the site of an old base but I know there are a couple of hyperspace worthy ships still stored there. We'll switch over and then progress to Yavin IV, the location of the current Rebel base. We can't go back to Alderaan now, though we need to send my ... my parents a message to warn them that Vader knows. Oh Luke, what if he goes after them?"

"I suspect Mother will have something to say about that."

"You don't know Vader, do you? He ... even if there is some semblance of caring for Mother and us, he's a cruel, vicious, evil man and he'll destroy the Organas for "taking" me ..."

There was a long pause, and Luke shook his head, "No, I don't know much about Vader. Mom ... is a strong person, but I think she just shut that part of her life out long ago and Siskeen is so remote there isn't much direct contact with the Empire and its policies. But I want to know ... I need to know more about Darth Vader."

Leia turned away from the hyperspace field now, her face firming with resolution, "I will tell you if you'll tell me about Mother."

Kenobi quietly stood and left the cockpit. The Skywalker twins were safe and well met, and the Death Star plans were safely on board.

But what of Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker?

/-

 _The Devastator_

 _In Orbit around Siskeen_

"Could you please get those troopers out of here, Ani?" Padme asked sweetly, "It can't be good for them to be shocked repeatedly by R2M3."

Vader stared at her for a long moment, then calmly lit his lightsaber and chopped each man in half.

He turned and stared defiantly at his wife, who stared back with narrowed eyes.

"So that's what it's going to be like, Anakin?" she said after a moment, "You're going to show how tough and cruel and independent you are by killing your own men at pointless intervals?"

There was a sarcastic note in her voice, and he flinched just slightly. He should have known she wouldn't swoon or rail or weep at his actions.

"They knew too much, Padme," he responded coldly. "I mean to keep you safe from Sidious and the Rebellion and anyone who..."

"Sidious?" she interrupted.

"Palpatine. His Sith name is Darth Sidious."

"I see. Cute. Ok, so you want to keep me safe and you will kill anyone who gets in the way?"

He stared at her incredulously, "Of course."

She sighed and shook her head, "We have a lot of work to do."

 _Author Note: Thanks for the encouraging reviews. Glad you are enjoying this fic! And again, thanks to my wonderful beta, my husband. You don't know how much editing he does; he's awesome!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Vader's holodeck_

 _The Devastator_

 _In orbit around Siskeen_

"I assure you, Lord Vader, that the Emperor will be informed of your incompetence!"

The old, wrinkled, cadaverous face of Grand Moff Tarkin was rigid with anger.

"Not only have you lost the Death Star plans, but Organa was taken by the Jedi Kenobi from the very ship you command!"

The holodeck actually trembled, even as Vader grated out, "I assure you, Governor Tarkin, that no one is more displeased than I am at the escape of Kenobi with the princess."

There was a pause, and then the old face relaxed into a malicious smile, "I had forgotten that you have quite a history with that particular Jedi, Lord Vader. I trust that you will make _every_ effort to find the man and dispatch him along with reacquiring the girl and the plans? It would be most disappointing if you were to lose your command due to continued incompetence."

Bile rose in Vader's scarred throat, and he felt a nearly overwhelming temptation to reach out through the parsecs and strangle the old Moff. Not that he could, over that distance, but he wanted to.

Apparently, the rigidity of his armored body indicated to Tarkin that he had pushed far enough.

"As soon as you have completed your mission directives on Siskeen, set course for Scarif in the _Devastator_ , Lord Vader," the Governor ordered. "We must plan our next move. Tarkin out."

Vader's hands clenched and he turned hard, striding out of the holodeck and into his main personal chamber. His hyperbaric chamber stood silent and open, waiting for him. He hesitated, filled with a sudden, overwhelming desire to go visit Padme. She had always been able to lift his spirits. But no, he was still furious after his interaction with Tarkin, and Padme might not be interested in consoling him. Indeed, she might go after him verbally and physically. Not that high velocity pots were a real danger, but it felt like rejection when she threw things at him. And his temper was too uncertain to contain at the moment.

With a sigh, the Dark Lord stepped into his hyperbaric compartment, sat down cross legged, and gestured for it to close. Once the oxygen level had been raised to sufficient levels, he removed his helmet and drank in the superoxygenated air.

Briefly, he relished the feeling of freedom from the mask, then turned toward the holoterminals in Padme's quarters. They had been repaired and augmented, and he stared into them hungrily.

Padme was in the bedroom, on her side in bed, a blanket pulled up, her glorious hair down, her eyes closed. She was so much like her image of 20 years ago that for a brief moment, Vader became Anakin Skywalker again, in awe at his lovely and vibrant wife, amazed again at his good fortune in being married to the most perfect being in the universe.

Then reality crashed down. The argument on Mustafar, which had turned violent. His own near death and resurrection. She was still a beauty. He was a monster, encased for the rest of his life in a suit which he could not remove without promptly dying ignominiously.

At least – and here his eyes itched again – at least she was alive. He had not destroyed her 19 years ago, as he had thought for so long.

With that thought, he closed his own eyes and, somewhat to his surprise, quickly found peace and calm and sleep.

/

 _Imperial Shuttle_

 _In hyperspace_

 **"** Thousands of Wookiees were murdered, many more enslaved. They are physically strong, and have been abducted and hauled across the galaxy in cargo ships to mines and forests and Imperial bases, where they are worked hard, ill treated, brutalized, starved. Any attempt to break free is met with harsh punishment. And Darth Vader spearheaded the invasion of Kashyyyk and the decimation of the Wookiee culture."

Leia stopped now, as a tear trickled down her brother's left eye. He was facing toward the front viewscreen of the shuttle, his face stony, but she felt his confusion and horror.

"I'm sorry," she said gently, "you said you wanted to know what Vader was like."

He nodded and turned to her, "Yes, I did, and I do. I need to know."

He shook his head now and looked at his own clasped hands in his lap, "He was a slave, you know, on Tatooine, as a child. How does someone make the transition from being a slave to enslaving others? It's hard to fathom."

Leia was jolted, "He was a slave?"

Luke nodded now, his face sad, "He was a slave from a very early age, first to a Hutt, then to a Toydarian merchant. The Toydarian wasn't needlessly cruel, though the Hutt was. But even though his living conditions were not ... horrible, exactly, he was chipped, threatened with an explosive death if he tried to leave. He had no freedom."

Leia was horrified, "Pad – Mother told you this?"

He nodded again, "Yes, they met when he was 9 and she 14. She was the elected Queen of Naboo, he a gifted pod racer. He raced in the Boonta Eve Classic as a mere child and won, an incredible feat, and the Jedi with Mother managed to free him at the same time. Even then, his power in the Force was obvious. The Jedi took him back to Coruscant to train him, and he was trained. He became a powerful Jedi, but he fell in love with Mother, which was forbidden for the Jedi ... They were secretly married and were happy for several years, though the Clone Wars kept them apart far too often. But then he left the Jedi and joined Palpatine. Mother doesn't know why."

He trailed off and turned back toward the cockpit screen again.

Leia was silent for a long moment, her eyes also fixed on the whorls of hyperspace.

"He couldn't have loved Mother, could he? Not really?" Leia said hesitantly. "Surely no one who truly loved a woman could do such barbaric things ..."

Luke shook his head sadly, "I don't know, Leia."

 _/_

 _Padme's quarters_

 _The Devastator_

 _En Route to Scarif_

 _8 hours later_

Vader stepped hesitantly into his wife's rooms and glanced around carefully. The droid R2M3 had been removed, deactivated, locked up, and fitted with a restraining bolt. Given that Kenobi had clearly had access, the droid was a menace. Given that Luke, Anakin's son, had tinkered with the same droid for years, the droid's danger level rocketed to extreme. So until Vader could thoroughly check out the droid, it would remain under careful lock and code cylinder.

Padme was seated at the small dining table, dressed in a practical green uniform, her dark hair piled high, a holopad in her hands. Not the previous holopad, which had carried R2D2's message to his former mistress and master. Vader had taken that one away since it clearly had transmission capabilities, and who knew what else. It, like R2M3, was a danger. But he had left a new holopad for her to use, hoping that Padme would appreciate the gesture.

She looked up at him now, her brow furrowed slightly.

"So Anakin, can you please tell me about the Dark Side?" she asked abruptly.

He blinked behind the mask, "What?"

She stood up now, lay the holopad on the table, and took a few steps closer to him.

"The Dark Side. I'd like to understand it better. Kenobi was of course negative about it, you were all excited about it, but what is the Dark Side of the Force? How does it work?"

He hesitated, "Why … would you care? I know you disapprove of my actions in the last decades."

She lifted her eyebrows, "I'm collecting data, Ani. I know it's a Force thing so I can't relate perfectly, but I assume you can make some attempt to explain it to me, a non Force sensitive. Use small words, which perhaps may prove difficult. Your speech patterns have changed significantly in the last 20 years."

He gaped at her, thankful that his bewildered expression was hidden by the mask.

Then he pulled himself together. Data. Padme was collecting data. She loved data. Very well …

"The Dark Side is power, Padme," he stated, then began striding back and forth. "The Jedi are weak because they depend on the so called Light Side of the Force. They tap into the energy of the Force only through calm and peace and tranquility. The Dark Side is volatile, tumultuous, and easily accessible. Instead of blocking off pain and anger, it uses it. I am far more powerful than any Jedi has ever been, because I have access to power that no Jedi is willing to touch."

He dared to look at Padme, fearful of seeing her disdainful, hopeful of seeing acceptance and understanding.

She was frowning, but it seemed more thoughtful than anything else, "So … is it a little like the chemical adrenaline? I've been angry or afraid on occasion, and adrenaline coursed through my body to give me additional energy and strength. Is that at all a viable analogy?"

Vader tilted his head slightly, briefly reminded, again, of the weight of the mask, "I have not thought of it in those terms, but yes, there is a reasonable parallel."

"So can you use both Dark and Light, Anakin?" she asked courteously, "Because I realize you can get angry at any moment, but that sounds wearying and, frankly, annoying for those around you. Can you switch between them at will, so to speak?"

He hesitated, then shook his head, "No, an individual is loyal to one or the other. It is not possible to use both Dark and Light at will. But the Dark Side is, as I said, far more powerful."

She sat back down now on the chair, her hands folded in her lap, her face grave, "You said that you still love me, Anakin. Is that true?"

His voice caught for a moment, "Yes."

"How does love fit with the Dark Side, Anakin? Can you genuinely love me and the children and still be steeped in the Dark Side?"

Vader slumped slightly. He should have known this wouldn't be easy. His wife had always had the remarkable ability to see through the fog and cut right to the most pertinent question.

"I do not know, Padme."

/

 _Shuttle_

 _En Route to Daalang_

"Your father did love Padme," Kenobi's voice said gravely, "and it destroyed him."

Both young people turned toward the old man, their faces puzzled.

"How can love destroy?" Luke demanded practically.

Kenobi sat down wearily and passed a hand through his gray beard, "Your father had, and has, tremendous power in the Force. He was also prone to visions, frightening ones. He was plagued with visions of his mother, who had been left behind in slavery in Tatooine, dying in agony."

Now the old man's face crinkled in self-reproach, "I ... disregarded his concerns about Shmi, and encouraged him to forget them. I grew up in the Jedi Temple from a very young age, as did most Force sensitive children, and I have no memory of my parents. Anakin loved his mother dearly and his visions were indeed prophetic. He finally left his post, so to speak, with your mother, whom he was guarding at that time. He returned to Tatooine and discovered Shmi had been taken by Tusken Raiders, a local tribal group …"

"I know of the Raiders," Luke interpolated, "They are still a great danger to the human settlers of Tatooine."

Kenobi nodded and proceeded more slowly, "Anakin arrived too late. Shmi had been brutalized for days and died in his arms. I learned later that he killed all the Tuskens in that village that day. I believe that the loss of his mother increased his fears for your mother. I spoke to … someone … and learned that in those last days of the Republic, while I was away on a mission, Anakin told one of our Jedi Masters that he was having dreams of the death of a loved one. I am certain it was your mother. He feared her death and pledged his allegiance to Palpatine in an attempt to save her."

Leia was frowning, "But she didn't die!"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No, but she came very close. I'm not sure how much she remembers, but we truly thought we had lost her in childbirth. I believe it was only her passionate love for you twins that enabled her to hold onto life, and she was very ill for years …"

Luke looked surprised, "I didn't realize it was that bad."

"She probably doesn't remember," Kenobi repeated, "and her parents, who watched over for her the first 9 years of your lives, did not give her extensive details."

There was another long pause, before Leia said hesitantly, "I wonder … did Palpatine know about Mother?"

"Yes."

"If so, why didn't he track her down, track us down? You would think he'd want to tidy up loose ends, so to speak."

Kenobi looked weary, "We faked a private funeral and made sure that a holo of it was provided to Palpatine via surreptitious means. Whether your father saw the holo or not I do not know. We hid Luke on Tatooine to keep him safe, as we guessed Anak … that Vader would never return there …"

"Who is _we_?" Luke demanded curiously.

Again, the old Jedi paused, "That information is for a later time, twins. For now, I suggest you get some sleep. We will be arriving at Daalang in a few hours."

"Are you certain that is the best course, Obi-Wan?" Leia asked worriedly, "Dantooine does have hyperspace ready ships, I know that."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "It's too far, Leia. We need to change ships and get to Yavin as soon as possible with the Death Star plans. If we continue the journey to Dantooine, the Death Star may have already destroyed a helpless planet by the time we arrive at the main Rebel Base. Daalang is a lawless place, and few ask questions. Even an Imperial shuttle will not provoke too much attention in some of the minor ports. We'll land, find another ship and depart for Yavin as quickly as possible."

/-

 _The Devastator_

 _In hyperspace_

 _En route to Scarif_

 _4 hours later_

Vader stepped into Padme's quarters again, and relaxed slightly. The entire ship felt on edge – officers, men, droids, and quar rats alike – and he knew why _. He_ was on edge. He felt overwhelmed with emotion – concern for his wayward twins, anger at Palpatine for his deception about Padme, and … love … love for his wife. His wife who, in spite of 19 years apart, in spite of his brutality toward her on Mustafar, had chosen to stay behind when his children had escaped. This maelstrom of emotion kept him from sleep and resulted in much stalking about in areas of the ship where he rarely treaded. This, not surprisingly, stressed out his men, resulting in stupid mistakes, which irritated him more. It was surprising, perhaps, that only one trooper lay dead at his hand tonight.

Thankfully here, in Padme's quarters, he felt a modicum of peace.

She was lying on the couch, her eyes closed, but she opened them and sat up.

"Anakin!" she said with a bright smile. "I've been thinking, and I have a plan!"

"A plan?" Vader repeated in a slightly hollow tone. Perhaps this would not be peaceful after all. Padme's plans were always interesting, generally well thought out, sometimes crazy.

She hopped up now and grinned, her eyes alight with enthusiasm, "Yes, a plan. Or at least the beginning of a plan. You want Palpatine dead, the twins safe, our family together, right? I don't have it all sketched out but I have a few interesting ideas. Do you want to hear them?"

He cycled through 3 respirations and nodded, "Certainly."

/-

 _Bail Organa's office_

 _The Royal Palace_

 _Alderaan_

 _A few hours later_

"Yes, Counselor," Bail Organa said patiently. "I assure you that either the Queen or I will be present at the ceremony"

Counselor Zenta of the Art Guild smiled ingratiatingly, showing his expensive blue colored teeth. "Viceroy, I do appreciate your willingness to come but with all due respect, we were hoping that Princess Leia could attend? I know she is a great art enthusiast, especially of neograffiti! We've moved all the trash containers from the Art District into the warehouse, and I'm sure her Highness will be as delighted as we are at the chalk drawings on the sides."

"And how is the smell?" Bail asked wearily.

"Urgh, I do not know," Zenta admitted. "As my recent nose job destroyed my sense of smell. But we all must suffer for beauty, mustn't we?"

Before Bail could formulate a courteous but firm response, his aide stepped into the room.

"Viceroy, you have an urgent holocall."

Bail rose quickly to his feet in relief, "I must go, Counselor. We will let you know who will be attending the gala as soon as possible."

He exited the office and rapidly marched to his private holocall terminal. He stepped through, shut the door, entered his private code, and gasped in shock.

"Leia!"

The screen showed his beloved daughter, and he briefly felt faint with relief. Leia had gone missing days ago and while the details were obscure, he knew that it was likely she had been captured by the Empire on a Rebel mission. But here she was, and she looked all right …

"Leia, where are you?"

"Father!"

Her face brightened even as he saw tears in her eyes, "Father, this isn't secure at this end and I have a very short amount of time …"

In the background, Bail could hear a voice, "No, this isn't the holoterminal you're looking for. We're free to use it."

Then, a filtered voice, "This isn't the holoterminal we're looking for …"

Leia glanced to one side, then stepped a little closer to the transmitter, "Father, I have to make this quick. I met … the people who uh … made me. Ok? Do you understand? The male as well. Then I left. But he knows our relationship. You need to … you need to realize he may be coming to visit you soon and he may be upset. We are going to the safest place we know right now, and I hope you will join us."

Bail was briefly paralyzed. The man who made her? Anakin? _Vader?_

"Leia!"

"I have to go, Father!"

The transmitter went dead.

He froze, more terrified than he had been in years. Vader knew about Leia? And she had escaped (how?) which meant Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, would likely come down like an angel of death on both him and Breha as soon as he could …

The holoterminal beeped again, indicating a private transmission for Bail was coming in.

He stabbed the acceptance button. Leia again!

It was not Leia.

Bail gaped, reeled, drooled.

Gasped.

"Padme?!"

 _Author Note: My apologies for the long delay in updating. I was stuck with the plot but now I have it mapped out a ways. Thank you to those of you reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. It is a tremendous encouragement when I know people are enjoying the story._


	7. Chapter 7

_Conference Room #6_

 _The Death Star_

 _In Orbit Around Scarif_

 _12 hours later_

"The Emperor has dissolved the Council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away," Tarkin stated with satisfaction.

"That's impossible. How will the Emperor maintain control without the beauracracy?" demanded General Tagge.

"Regional governors will now have direct control over their territories. Fear will keep the systems in line. Fear of this battle station."

Vader tuned out. This was a boring conversation between boring people about boring plans which, if he and Padme had their way, would not come to fruition.

 _If_ they had their way. Yes, she was brilliant and he had the Force power of the ages, but there were so many potential dangers. Nevertheless, Padme was right. They could not allow the Death Star to traverse the hyperspace lanes with the ability to destroy planets. Not that he cared about the planets, per se, or the people on them. But given the personalities and character of the twins, either Luke or Leia or both would likely end up on a planet which would be a target for Tarkin and his rule through fear. And that was not acceptable. He would not, after 19 years alone, lose his family. The rest of the galaxy could dissolve into chaos, but he would keep his family safe.

Nor could he hope to hold the Death Star himself. If he tried to take the battle station, all of Palpatine's power and might would be unleashed upon him. No, regrettably, the Death Star must be sacrificed.

The plan that he and Padme had developed was risky, but given their combined knowledge of Tarkin, it just might work. Once the Death Star was destroyed, once Tarkin was ignominiously defeated, he would pursue the ultimate prize. The death of Palpatine, then the galactic throne, with his wife at his side, his children at his back.

A beatific smile crossed the hidden face of Darth Vader.

"Do you have any additional news about the Rebel base and the Death Star plans, Lord Vader?"

He turned his attention to Tarkin, vaguely surprised to discover that this (tedious) meeting was over and the room empty save for himself, Tarkin, and a couple of bored guards.

He hesitated. Was this really the best plan?

Yes, it was.

"Yes, Governor Tarkin, I have additional information about the Rebel Base. My … informant awaits your pleasure in the cell blocks below."

/-

 _Cell 2187_

 _Cell Block AA23_

 _Death Star_

Governor Tarkin stepped through the cell block door and halted. A woman, clad in a white robe, with a hood over her head, rose from the metallic shelf which was the cell's only amenity, and stepped forward even as she removed the hood.

The head inclined slightly, even as a sardonic smile grew on her lovely, _familiar_ face.

"Governor Tarkin. I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. What a _delight_ to see you after all these years."

Tarkin was not used to being surprised, nor did he much appreciate it. And he was now extremely surprised.

"Senator Padme Amidala," he stated after a long moment. "This is an unexpected pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, Tarkin," Amidala said sarcastically, "though I do not appreciate the amenities provided by Lord Vader. Your cell blocks are cold and dismal, though I will at least concede that they are clean."

Tarkin shot an irritable glance at Vader, who was impersonating a monolith by the cell door.

"Perhaps you would care to explain this situation, Lord Vader?" he said irascibly.

The black mask inclined slightly, "I was ordered to Siskeen by the Emperor himself to find and retrieve the leader of Dalam Enterprises, a trading and supply company which has gained a controlling interest in this sector of the Outer Rim. The former Senator is the head of Dalam Enterprises. She claims to be able to determine the location of the Rebel base, but only in exchange for certain privileges. I thought it best that you speak to the Senator personally."

Tarkin swung around to stare at Amidala, "You know the location of the Rebel base?"

She shook her head, smiling slightly, "I do not, Governor Tarkin. I can, if I wish, obtain it for you."

He stepped closer, looming over her, "Lord Vader is quite adept at obtaining information from those who choose to be uncooperative, Senator Amidala. I suggest that you alter your attitude. It would be regrettable if your stay here became even more … unpleasant."

Vader took a menacing step forward and Padme Amidala shot him a frowning glance before turning back to Tarkin.

Her expression hardened, "Let's not waste either your time or mine, Tarkin, shall we? I'm not one of those compliant, feeble individuals that you so enjoy intimidating. I am Padme Amidala of Naboo, survivor of Geonosis and numerous assassination attempts. Yes, Vader could make things supremely painful, but then you would not get what you need. I promise you that. On the other hand, in exchange for certain … concessions, we will both get what we want."

Tarkin stared at her suspiciously, his eyebrows raised, "Why would you provide information on the Rebellion, Senator? You were an ardent defender of democracy and so-called freedom during your days in the Senate."

Padme looked annoyed, "Really, Tarkin, do you imagine I haven't changed, and matured, in my views, in the last 20 years?"

She began pacing within the narrow confines of the cell now, "The Rebel Alliance is a hopeless cause. Anyone involved in the economic aspects of the galactic government and business and trade would know that. The Empire's stranglehold on the trade routes and supply routes is nearly complete within the Core, and even the Mid Rim is nearly a monopoly. That is why I chose to work in the Far Outer Rim and even into the near Unknown Regions. Aside from the economic factors, the military firepower of the Empire is far beyond anything the Rebellion could hope to combat."

Tarkin stared at her intently, "Their fight is a futile one, certainly, but I find it hard to believe that you would betray a cause which seeks to restore the Old Republic which you once championed so … emphatically."

"I understand from Lord Vader that this battle station is capable of destroying entire planets. Is that true?"

"It is."

She shook her head, "Then this feeble Rebellion will only cause destruction on a mass scale, will it not? I presume that for economic reasons, if nothing else, you will not destroy planets haphazardly so long as the Rebellion is destroyed?"

Tarkin smiled thinly, "That will not be necessary, no."

Padme nodded, "So you see? I will provide the location of the Rebel base, in exchange for the privilege of continuing as the leader of Dalam Enterprises. I have family and associates who depend on my business economically. That seems like a fair trade, does it not?"

"And how?" Tarkin demanded, "will you discover the location? If you can do so, you are obviously working with the Rebels in some official way."

The woman looked irritated, "I work with a great many people, in a great many places, for a great many reasons. Have I supplied the Rebellion? Almost certainly. Am I definitely aware who or who is not a Rebel? I am not. But I know people who know people, Governor Tarkin. I will provide you some information right now – Dantooine is the location of a former Rebel base, though I believe it was abandoned some time ago. I suggest you send your scouting ships there to see if I am correct. And once you find the base, you can decide whether you wish to make the trade – the location of the current Rebel base in exchange for my continued leadership at the head of Dalam. If you decide against it …"

She stepped closer now, her eyes narrowed, "You can kill me, yes, or torture me. I will tell you nothing. I promise you that. And given my knowledge of Palpatine, failure to find that base will be unpleasant for both you and your leashed rancor here."

The woman turned now and sat down on the bench, leaning back even as she closed her eyes, "Perhaps you will tell me when you have made a decision, Tarkin?"

Tarkin took a deep breath, turned, and marched out of the cell with Vader in pursuit.

"Order a small team to Dantooine, Lord Vader."

/-

 _Padme's new quarters_

 _The Death Star_

 _In Orbit around Scarif_

 _24 hours later_

Vader stalked menacingly into Padme's quarters, and shut the door behind him.

"Good evening, Anakin," Padme said absently, frowning down at a holopad, R2M3 at her side. Vader had run complete diagnostics on the droid and returned it to his wife, though with a restraining bolt firmly in place. He felt a twinge of concern as she lifted her head to look at him. Her face was pale, her eyes weary, with dark shadows under them. He knew that she was sleeping very little as she worked frenetically over secure transmissions to put their plans into place. She was also, he knew, reading up on many secret details of the last 19 years of galactic history, a rather unnerving reality since he knew she disapproved mightily of the Empire he had helped create.

"You thump very well," Padme added with a tired smile. "The whole corridor shakes. How is Tarkin doing?"

"I nearly throttled him a few moments ago, so he is doing better than might be expected."

She stood up now and walked over to place her small hands on his giant forearms, "Is he threatening me again, Anakin? That's good, right? We want him to be planning my unpleasant demise."

The gauntleted hands tightened in rage, "That he should use his foul tongue to even speak of you in such a way is almost more than I can bear …"

Padme lifted her hand now to cover the mouth of his mask, "Shhhh, Anakin, it's entirely all right. Just so long as he doesn't talk to Palpatine. If he does, we're obviously in real trouble."

He shook his head gently to shake off her hand, "He will not. Tarkin wishes to destroy the Rebellion personally after his failure on Scarif and the loss of the plans. He knows that we were once acquaintances, but nothing more. He is intimidated by you and your abilities, and will certainly keep the reality that you are assisting us from Palpatine for fear that the Emperor might bring you into his inner circle. Tarkin is rather a paranoid man, at least where his position of power is concerned."

She nodded, uncertain but also unwilling to worry her husband, who was clearly struggling with major anxiety. And anxiety over her safety was not a healthy thing for Darth Vader … or those who happen to be nearby.

"So how long do I have, Ani?" she asked.

"I would say a maximum of two days, Padme. Tarkin will likely grow impatient if it is any longer. He wishes to destroy a populated planet as an example to the galaxy, and will move forward in doing so immediately if he is not provided the location of the Rebels soon."

She nodded, "Two days it is then. That will give us the time for some of our other plans to come to fruition."

He hesitated, then asked carefully, "And you believe you will be able to provide the information Tarkin requests?"

She looked surprised, "I know where the Rebel base is now. Bail Organa told me."

The cyborg's hands clenched slightly at the reminder of the Organas, who had taken his daughter, who had hidden her away from him, and then allowed her to recklessly get involved with the Rebel Alliance.

"Where is it?" he demanded.

The former Senator shook her head, "No, Anakin. I don't trust you enough to tell you now. Kenobi may be there, as well as the twins. I can just see you brooding over your rage against your former master and your obsessive concern of the twins such that you move too soon."

The Dark Lord moved closer, menacingly, "You do not trust me, but you trust Kenobi?"

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "I don't trust you _or_ Kenobi, but I trust Kenobi more, yes. He has made idiotic decisions more than once in the last decades, but he never actually choked me. Whereas you, the supposed love of my life, the father of my children, leaped to the ridiculous conclusion that I had betrayed you and decided to strangle me on the spot on Mustafar. I mean, who does that?"

His rage dissipated quickly, to be followed by horrified shame, "I am … sorry, Padme."

She sighed, "Look, Anakin. I love you dearly, but my assessment of the Dark Side is that while it does give you power, it also creates some major interpersonal problems. Here you are, getting mad at me again because I challenged you. I know you well enough to interpret your body language, even without seeing your face. And I'm going to be honest. I'm going to keep pushing you emotionally, because better you attack me in a rage than the twins. You absolutely must learn to control yourself if our family is to find any kind of unity. Leia, in particular, will not be very compliant once you meet again. And Luke – Luke _hates_ slavery. I was awake much of the night analyzing files. Kashyyyk is a horror, Anakin, and you are responsible! Our son is going to be enraged and distressed about that."

Vader took a step back, "The current level of slavery is certainly a regrettable feature of the Galactic Empire, Padme. When I rule …"

She interrupted now, her face alert, "Anakin, when you think of strangling me on Mustafar, what emotion do you feel?"

He hesitated briefly, anger warring with shame. Why must she continue to talk about this?

"I am ashamed," he finally said.

"And does shame fuel the Dark Side or the Light?"

"The Dark," he responded immediately.

She nodded thoughtfully, "So does it help if I tell you that I forgive you completely, Anakin?"

He stared at her, then burst out, "Why should you forgive me, Padme? As you said, I doubted your love, I attacked you while you carried my children! There is nothing I can ever do to make up for that. I will hate myself for the rest of my days for what happened on Mustafar; you survived, yes, but at what cost to your life and to the lives of our children, of our family?"

"Oh Anakin, can't you see that so long as you carry such guilt in your heart, our family can never be healed?"

She waited, while he stared at her, uncomprehending.

"We have a lot of work to do," she said, repeating her words of a few days earlier.

/-

 _The Death Star_

 _Padme's quarters_

 _2 days later_

"Well, Senator? The base?"

Padme waited a couple of seconds, then lifted her head from her holoterminal and turned toward Tarkin, who stood tall, gray, and cadaverous, at the entrance to the rooms where she was currently staying.

"The fourth moon of Yavin," she said simply.

He strode forward, menacingly, "You are certain?"  
"Yes."

"And who is your source?"

She stood up now, "I don't reveal my sources, Tarkin. Suffice it to say that my informant is trustworthy."

The Moff hesitated briefly, then nodded, "Very well, Padme Amidala of Naboo. If you are wrong, if you are tricking us, I promise you that you will die a death worse than anything you could possibly imagine."

He turned on his heel, even as Vader twitched noticeably.

The Dark Lord was no doubt looking forward to personally destroying the Senator.

 _Author Note: I will admit I'm struggling with the 'feel' of this story. In some ways it is quite cracky, in other ways it's about a messed up marriage that is struggling to get back on track. It feels somewhat uneven, for which I apologize. I do hope it is enjoyable._


	8. Chapter 8

_Main Landing Bay_

 _Rebel Base_

 _Yavin IV_

 _1 day later_

"Father! Mother!"

"Leia!"

Leia stepped off the ramp of the ship they'd acquired on Daalang and flung herself into the arms of her parents.

"I'm so glad you are here and safe," she exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes. "Is everything all right on Alderaan?"

Breha, the calmer of her parents, smiled reassuringly, "We left the Prime Minister in charge and there has been no word of Imperial reprisals thus far. And we hope there will not be …"

She trailed away as Kenobi stepped off the ramp, followed by Luke.

"General Kenobi," Bail said with a grave bow, "it is good to see you again after so many years."

Both elder Organas now turned toward Luke with curiosity in their eyes.

"This is Luke. He currently goes by the surname Dalam, but you would know him better as Luke Skywalker," Kenobi explained.

There was a hesitant glance between the elder Organas and Leia spoke up softly, "Yes, we know we are twins."

Another pause, and then Bail said carefully, "I see. We weren't sure …"

"How could you not tell me?" Leia demanded incredulously, her voice rising. "It was bad enough you didn't tell me about … my biological parents, but how could you not tell me about my own …"

Bail grasped her arm firmly, though not painfully, and glanced around quickly to the other Alliance members in the docking bay, many of whom were openly gazing at the reunion between the members of the Royal Family of Alderaan.

"Leia …"

"I'm sorry, Father," she said, looking contrite. "It's been a challenging few days but yes, we need to find somewhere private."

Bail nodded and lowered his voice, "Indeed we do. Padme contacted me a few days ago and she has a … well, a rather insane plan."

/-

 _Death Star_

 _In hyperspace_

 _En Route to Yavin IV_

It was the middle of the sleep cycle and much of the Death Star was quiet. Darth Vader strode as surreptitiously as possible toward Padme's quarters.

Not that that was much of a success. His black armored, 2 meter form always received plenty of attention, and the rhythmic breathing heralded his approach for many meters. As usual, the weary stormtroopers on guard in the corridors snapped to attention as he passed them.

Tarkin did not much care what he did on board the Death Star so long as he fulfilled his duties; if, by chance, the old man questioned his trips to visit Padme, he would claim to be obtaining more information about Dalam Enterprises. That would keep Tarkin off his back as it was in line with the Emperor's command.

Padme, of course, would be asleep at this hour, but even when she was asleep, he relished being near his wife. For 19 years, he had believed …

He allowed his rage to bloom. Palpatine had lied to him! He had told the young Sith that by his own hand, his wife and progeny were dead – deceived him as Vader rose from his bed of agony, encased in the black suit which supported his destroyed body! He would never forget the horror of that moment. He would pay Sidious back if it was the last thing he did.

The doors to Padme's quarters were guarded by two men selected by Vader himself. Ostensibly they were to keep Padme in, but Vader had ordered them to keep everyone out as well. He had armed his wife with a blaster, but he still worried about her safety here.

The door slid open and he stepped into the main room. Padme was asleep, which was not a surprise. What was a surprise was that she was seated at the table, in front of the holoterminal, her head cradled in her arms, her shoulders rising and falling gently with each breath.

"Padme …" he said gently.

She didn't move.

"Padme, you should be in bed."

She stirred just slightly, but still didn't wake up.

Hesitantly, he stepped forward, carefully reached out, and lifted her into his strong arms. Her head fell back against the crook of his elbow and he carried her into the bedroom, pulled the covers back with the Force, and lay her down, then covered her up.

There was a large chair in the bedroom, large enough to support his gigantic frame. He sat down and watched her solemnly, amazed again at this good fortune to be with her again after all these years.

After two hours of sleep, she abruptly opened her eyes. For a brief moment she seemed startled at the sight of him staring at her. Then she smiled, stretched, sat up, then looked around in bewilderment.

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you," he responded, then said firmly. "You need to get regular sleep, Padme."

She flung the covers off, swung her legs over the side, and sat up, her eyes brightening with enthusiasm, "You're probably right, Ani. I do need more sleep. But the Imperial supply route information is so fascinating! I'm understanding more why Palpatine wants Dalam Enterprises. I gave that dramatic monologue to Tarkin about the Empire having a stranglehold on the Core trade routes but it isn't true. The Empire is actually quite overextended! I'm seeing quite a few places where the smallest nudge will cause major repercussions …"

He let the words wash over him, catching only 1 in 5, content to see the life in her face and the light in her eyes.

/-

 _Death Star_

 _Yavin System_

 _2 days later_

"All systems are operational," Admiral Motti stated coldly to Governor Tarkin.

Tarkin nodded, and turned as Padme stepped through the door into the Death Star Command Center; behind her marched the gigantic figure of Darth Vader.

The former Queen of Naboo looked up at the transparisteel viewscreen.

"Yavin IV?" she inquired curiously.

"Indeed," Tarkin said with relish, "and, thankfully for your sake, it appears your information was indeed correct. The Rebel base is located in the remains of an old temple; our sensors indicate that many life forms await their destruction. I'm sure you will enjoy a private viewing of the moon's demolition, will you not?"

Amidala looked at him with disdain, "I will not enjoy their deaths, Governor, no. Unlike you, I do not rejoice in the deaths even of my enemies. Regrettably, at times there must be death and destruction, but it is something I regret, not celebrate."

He stepped closer now and lifted a bony hand to grasp her chin, "I find it most enjoyable personally, Senator."

She stepped back from him, twisting her chin away, retreating to bump up against the much taller Vader, "You forget yourself, Governor."

Tarkin chuckled drily and turned toward the officer in charge of the superlaser, "Fire at will, Commander."

"Commence primary ignition."

Tarkin tensed, rigid with enthralled anticipation at this moment of triumph.

A series of lights flashed and a tonal countdown began starting high and ending low.

"Fire!" the Commander shouted.

Tarkin stared intently out of the front viewscreen toward Yavin IV.

The seconds ticked by.

Nothing happened.

"Commander, report!" the Governor demanded.

The officer in question was pale, but he managed to straighten himself into the proper military bearing.

"My apologies, Governor. There appears to be a fault with the superlaser."

The Grand Moff stalked forward, rigid with fury, "Why was this fault not detected earlier?"

"I do not know," the man stuttered in terror, "The pre-system checks were 100% greenlined, but now the system is showing a series of faults. I fear it will take some time to determine the problem …"

"We don't have time," Tarkin snarled. "Even now the Rebels must have noticed our presence and are making plans to escape the base …"

"If I may make a suggestion, Governor," Vader interposed.

He turned, enraged and embarrassed, "Yes?"

"The Rebels number only in the thousands at the most, and we have many thousand highly trained stormtroopers on board the Death Star. If we send them to land near the base, most of the Rebels will be destroyed. We can also deploy TIE squadrons to shoot down any ships that try to escape the moon's surface."

He stared at the tall cyborg, struggling to attain some level of equanimity, then managed to nod.

"An excellent suggestion, Vader. You are better aware of the capabilities of the various units than I am. Come, and bring the woman with you."

Tarkin glanced at the commander now.

"Get this system online in an hour, or it will be your neck."

"Yes, sir," the man replied, his eyes dilated with fear.

The Moff stalked angrily into a nearby conference room, with Vader and Amidala following him. The door slid shut even as the old Governor sat down quickly and entered in his private data key and security information into the holoterminal, then stood up again.

"Vader, order the appropriate troops to Yavin IV."

The tall Sith stepped forward toward the vacated holoterminal.

Tarkin turned toward Senator Amidala, who was watching with an intent expression on her face.

"As for you, Senator," he said viciously, thankful that he could take out his ire on someone, "The time for this farce has ended. When Lord Vader has finished his work here, he will escort you to the interrogation chamber and you will provide every iota of information you have about the Rebellion, about Dalam Enterprises, until you beg for death to relieve the agony …"

His breath suddenly caught, and he automatically reached his hand to his throat even as his eyes widened in shock and terror.

Through the haze of decreased oxygen, he watched Padme Amidala walk forward and drop into the chair near the holoterminal, where she began rapidly keying in commands.

He looked now at Vader, who was watching him. His vision wobbled and he knew he was going to die …

"Ani, let up please," Amidala said suddenly. "We may need his retinal scan."

Abruptly Tarkin's throat opened again and he was sucking in life giving air, his body too oxygen starved to speak, much less call for help.

"I'm uploading the orders on R2M3 now," the woman said, then looked up, "TIE squadrons 3 through 15, correct? And stormtrooper squads A1 through F3?"

"Yes, Padme," the Sith responded.

The seconds ticked by and then Amidala nodded and smiled with relief, "It's going through. I don't think we'll need that retinal scan after all."

Tarkin had recovered enough to speak. For a brief moment, he considered being quiet but quickly discarded that idea. He loved to talk, and people always listened.

"Vader, you will die for this treachery," he snarled weakly.

Then he stopped. Was that really the most judicious thing to say?

He tried again, "You are mad to pursue this course of action against our mutual Master. Whatever coup you are planning, it will fail. Do you imagine that you can trust Amidala to support you in your insane plans?"

The former Senator from Naboo answered for the Sith, her eyes on the holoterminal in front of her, "Yes, indeed, Governor, Ani can trust me, because I'm his wife."

The Moff's jaw dropped open incredulously, his face grew slack with disbelief.

She looked up now with a look of grave determination of her face, "Anakin and I were married long ago, though sadly we've spent the last 19 years apart. When Ani found me on Siskeen, he came to the sensible conclusion that the Emperor is a lying, manipulative rancor. So we're going to take him down. Anakin sabotaged the Death Star laser and we have all kinds of complex plans in action. Regrettably, you are collateral damage, so you might want to say your last prayers if you are so inclined."

"There is nothing regrettable about it," Vader growled suddenly, stepping forward and physically grabbing Tarkin's neck, lifting him off the ground.

The Moff's eyes bugged out in terror, "I can … I can help you. I'm sure we can work something out …"

"You will die in agony, old man," the Sith grated out, "for daring to threaten my wife. You are not worthy to so much speak her name …"

There was a terrifying crunch and Tarkin's left wrist snapped, producing an explosion of pain. He opened his mouth to cry out, only to have the oxygen cut off again.

"Anakin."

Eyes wild with horror, Tarkin dimly observed the woman staring up at the tall cyborg.

"Just snap his neck, Ani, please."

"He deserves to die in agony, Padme …"

Her expression grew both pleading and vulnerable.

"We have so much to do, Anakin, and torturing him to death will not only take time, but enflame the Dark Side in you. We need to be calm, cool, and collected. Please, just break his neck."

After a brief moment, Vader did.

/-

 _Just outside the Temple (the Rebel Base)_

 _Yavin IV_

 _1 hour later_

Commander Krast glanced at the new order emanating from the Death Star in vague surprise, then switched on his com, "All squadrons, switch com frequently to COM26. Repeat, switch com frequency to COM26"

He frowned slightly as he obeyed his own order from the Death Star Command Center. It was unusual to change com frequencies during a mission, but perhaps there was some kind of security breach, or a localized disturbance which would cause the previous frequency to break up …

He jerked in startled surprise as the new com frequency came online. There was suddenly a tremendous amount of com chatter.

"What …?"

/-

 _The Death Star_

"What are you doing?" Admiral Motti demanded.

The comptroller gazed up at the Admiral, "Orders from Governor Tarkin, sir. We're to take the Death Star into hyperspace."

Motti frowned, "But the men on Yavin …"

He stopped, turned on his heel, and marched toward the conference room where Tarkin and Vader had disappeared 30 minutes ago.

The door slid open and Motti stalked in, "Governor …"

His voice trailed away even as he observed that woman – Amidala, Tarkin had called her – sitting at a holoterminal, a cup of steaming liquid in her hand.

Motti's eyes widened as he caught sight of Tarkin's body on the floor.

Then there was a sudden snap, and everything went permanently black.

The Death Star entered hyperspace.

/-

 _Rebel Base_

 _Yavin IV_

Commander Krast stared in disbelief at the large room of the temple - a large room filled with Imperial troops!

A captain stepped forward, "Commander Krast? I'm Captain Manton. Your assistance is much appreciated, though it's not clear we'll need additional manpower. The Rebels are gone, it seems, though we're combing through the extended regions of this ancient Temple in case any of the Rebel scum are hiding here."

Krast took a couple of deep breaths.

"We understood the Rebels were here," he managed to say calmly.

The captain looked surprised, "No, Commander, the Rebels departed hours before we arrived on the _Devastator_."

"The _Devastator_?" Krast asked blankly.

"Yes," the captain responded briskly, even as he handed his fellow officer a datapad "Here are our orders, as given by Darth Vader himself. Once we're certain this base is cleared and that all pertinent data has been collected, the _Devastator_ will return and we'll go aboard."

There was a soft beep and both men glanced at their coms.

"And it appears your men will be joining us on the _Devastator_ now that the Death Star is in hyperspace," the captain said placidly.

Krast opened his mouth, then shut it. He didn't know what was going on at all, but he had his orders and when all was said and done, he didn't need to understand, just obey.

/

 _Imperial Palace_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

Emperor Sheev Palpatine sat on his mini throne in his second favorite bedroom, the one with the aqua curtains. Moodily, he gazed down at his wrinkled, yellow, rather skeletal feet, which were currently soaking in an elegant ceramic basin filled with medicinal mud from the moons of Iago.

His feet were hurting more than usual today, but that was not what most concerned him.

He should have received an elaborately worded report of triumph from Tarkin at least two hours ago, indicating that the Rebel base on Yavin IV had been destroyed.

But no, there was nothing but silence from the battle station. And a few minutes ago, when Palpatine's impatience exceeded his desire to look calm and in control, his demand to the Death Star for a status report had not been answered.

With a sigh, Darth Sidious leaned back against his Nabooian shaak wool stuffed pillow and closed his yellow eyes. He had been, he admitted to himself, rather lazy of late regarding the status of the galaxy. Tarkin was competent, Vader was a force unleashed, and the elderly Sith had been enjoying a mini vacation with plenty of Alderaanian wine and tasty moonglow and everything else his aged taste buds still enjoyed. It had seemed this this tedious Rebellion would be thoroughly destroyed within hours.

Darth Sidious reached out through the Force, following the undulations and currents of the energies within him.

Then he sat up suddenly and opened his eyes. Something was _very_ wrong with Darth Vader.

 _Author Note: I know the last couple of chapters have been very Vader/Padme centered. I'll get back to the twins soon._


	9. Chapter 9

_Rebel Cruiser Liberty_

 _In deep space, 10 parsecs from Maridun_

 _1 day later_

"Padme," Bail sighed heavily as he stared into the holoscreen, "the Death Star is an apocalypse waiting to happen. It must be destroyed as quickly as possible."

The woman at the other end shook her head with determination, "There are hundreds of thousands of sentients on board, Bail. I will not wantonly murder them without attempting a viable alternative."

"They are Imperials, Padme," Bail pointed out.

Her eyes flashed across the parsecs, "Most are Imperials, yes. But there are plenty of detainees, even a group of Wookiee slaves. And Bail, you've lived on a Core world and mostly traversed Core World space. Out in the Rim worlds, many humans have been forcibly recruited into the Empire. There are plenty of men ... and women ... on board this station who would rather not be here, would rather be on their home worlds. If we can, we will save them."

Bail sighed, defeated, "So your plan is ...?"

She nodded briskly, "We're in orbit around Maridun, which has several Imperial bases. We are currently evacuating the Death Star. The remaining stormtrooper legions, the ones we didn't send to Yavin, are going to the Maridun bases. We also have a fleet of individuals associated with Dalam Enterprises who are helping evacuate the workers and grunts and political detainees. The ones who are known Rebels will be provided with ships to return to the Alliance."

Bail's eyes widened, "Do you know how many ...?"

She sighed, "We're still working on it. Certainly the remaining crew of the _Tantive IV_ will be returned as soon as possible. In fact, we'll have Captain Antilles talk to you shortly. In addition, I formally invite the Alliance to help dismantle the Death Star, if you wish of course."

Bail sighed, "I really don't see how this will work, Padme. If Palpatine finds out the location of the battle station ..."

She interrupted him ruthlessly, " _When_ he finds out, Bail, not _if_. It's just a matter of time. But there are countless rations, weapons, supplies, uniforms, droids, not to mention the really expensive items like the superlaser crystals. The reality is that my associates come from a variety of backgrounds, and I certainly don't trust all of them. At some point, probably soon, Palpatine will learn of the Death Star's location."

"But then you can take it elsewhere?" Bail hazarded.

She sighed, "It depends, of course, on how much has been dismantled. Realistically, the worst possible outcome would be for Palpatine to regain control of the Death Star and and immediately mark some innocent planet for extermination. Furthermore, many of the basic components of the massive hyperdrive are valuable and will be some of the first picked over by the various Dalam scavengers. No, I believe the battle station will die here, in orbit around Maridun. The question is, when, and how."

Bail nodded, "I will speak to the Rebel council. You will understand that we will have members who have trust issues, with …"

"Me?"

"Vader."

"Anakin, Bail."

"He is no longer Anakin."

A sudden vulnerable expression flew across her face, to be replaced with steely calm, "You have our son, Bail."

Indignation warred with relief that Padme hadn't openly mentioned Leia.

"He is not a hostage, Padme."

The woman's face calmed and she smiled slightly, "That is a good thing, Bail. But I assure you neither Ani nor I would put him at risk. I'm sure you understand that."

Or Leia too, was the unstated reality.

"Very well, I will speak with … Padme, what is that noise?"

The woman looked off to one side and smiled wryly, "Anakin is chopping people up.

Bail winced openly.

"They are dead already – individuals like Tarkin and Motti who had to be executed," she assured her former senatorial colleague. "Ani just finds considerable stress relief in chopping them into little pieces with his lightsaber."

She leaned a little closer and said conspiratorially, "Just between you and me, that seems very weird. Doesn't it?"

"I heard that, Padme," came the deep bass voice.

"Of course you did," she said, an open smile on her lovely face, then her head swung in the other direction.

"And here is Captain Antilles, ready to talk to you."

/

 _The Liberty_

 _In deep space_

 _13 parsecs from Maridun_

 _2 hours later_

The members of the Alliance High Command stared incredulously at the holoscreen as it faded to black. They had watched a record of the conversations between Bail Organa and first Padme Amidala, then Raymus Antilles, captain of the _Tantive IV_ ; the latter looked pale but reasonably healthy given he'd spent the last days in Imperial detention.

The meeting included many of the higher level members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic: Mon Mothma, the former Senator from Chandrila, Carlist Rieekan, Jan Dodonna, Bail and Breha Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and two aides.

There was a long pause and then Rieekan spoke with care.

"So the young man known as Luke Dalam is Darth Vader's son."

Bail Organa nodded, while keeping his face resolutely calm, "Yes. Padme and Anakin were married at the beginning of the Clone Wars. Luke is the product of that union."

He, Breha, Kenobi, and the twins had agreed, for now, to keep Leia's parentage a secret.

"Does he know?" Mon Mothma asked bluntly.

"He does indeed," Kenobi said heavily, "Against my advice, Padme informed Luke of his father's identity 9 years ago."

"And?" the red headed woman prompted.

Kenobi shrugged slightly, "Padme ... did not dwell on Vader's iniquity, nor did she realize that the Sith still longed for her. I did not realize that either. In fact, I thought it impossible once Anakin was lost to the Dark Side. Given his actions since finding Luke and Padme, however, I do believe I was mistaken."

"Unless Padme Amidala is nothing more or less than a mouthpiece for Vader, frightened for her life," Dodonna said skeptically.

There was a dry chuckle shared by both Mon and Bail.

"She was always a powerhouse," Kenobi interposed affectionately, "and nothing has changed. Dalam Enterprises is in itself a magnificent accomplishment, and I have been looking after her and Luke for years from afar.

"No, it is possible, though I think it unlikely, that Padme is being tricked by Vader, but she's not afraid of him. Remarkably unafraid."

Rieekan spoke softly, "So Padme and Vader have the Death Star under their control, and we have their son."

There was a long pause, while the Organas exchanged horrified glances.

"Luke is not a hostage," Breha said sternly.

Rieekan shook his head, "No, he is not. But he is a valuable and important individual. As Amidala stated, we have him and while we have him, they will not endanger him. I would add that we should not endanger him either. He should be kept here on the _Liberty_ , away from fighting and possible injury or death. Vader would obviously be most displeased if the boy were harmed."

"He's a tremendous pilot," Obi-Wan argued, "Possibly as good as Anakin, and Anakin was, and is, one of the best star pilots the galaxy has ever seen. You've seen the Death Star plans."

He nodded at R2D2, who was standing to one side, plugged into a data port.

"That thermal exhaust port is very small. Only a master pilot will be able to make that shot."

"Or a computer, surely," Rieekan responded.

Kenobi shook his head doubtfully, "I am not certain ..."

Mothma nodded decisively, "I believe Rieekan is correct. Luke Dalam must be kept safe.

/-

 _The Liberty_

 _Luke Dalam (Skywalker's) quarters_

 _2 hours later_

"Here we are," Leia said with a smile at her (secret) twin brother. "I advise you get to bed soon. You look exhausted. When do you report for duty tomorrow?"

Luke frowned a little, "I've been taken off real flights tomorrow and ordered to the sims. Not that I hate sims, but they are not the same ..."

She laughed, "I suppose not. Well, thanks for keeping me company at dinner."

"Do you want to come in for a few minutes?" he asked, then yawned horribly. He had not been sleeping enough lately.

She smiled, "No, you need to get some sleep. Besides ..."

Here she lowered her voice to a whisper, "People don't know you and I are twins. The rumor mill would go crazy if I was seen entering your quarters in the evening."

Luke's eyes bugged out in horror, "That is disgusting!"

She laughed and patted his arm, "Yes, it is. To bed!"

Luke grinned, then turned and opened the door into his room. He palmed on a light and started in surprise.

R2D2 was sitting, lights blinking quietly, in the corner.

/-

 _The Death Star_

 _In Orbit around Maridun_

Padme was crying.

Vader had slipped into a fitful sleep for two hours when his wife's distress pulled him to full alertness.

He quickly donned his helmet, strode rapidly out of his chamber and into the room of his wife. He had moved her to quarters next to his own, both because he knew she would be safer and because he wanted her nearby.

Her bedchamber was softly lit and she was in bed, sobbing silently. Directly next to her was the R2M3; the little droid had extended what was probably intended to be a comforting pincer toward her and was cooing softly in binary.

Vader was suddenly terrified. She had been so strong, so alive, so determined, during these last days together. What was wrong?

"Padme? What's wrong?" he asked, even as he sat cautiously down on the bed next to her. The last thing she needed was him looming more than a meter above her.

She was still for a moment, then sat up and abruptly threw her arms around his mechanized chest, "I miss Luke, Ani. So much!"

He froze, delighted by the physical contact, uneasy at her tears, anxious about their son.

"Do you believe the Alliance will harm him?"

"No, no!" she scolded, sounding more like herself, then grew noticeably sad again, "It's been just the two of us for so long, Anakin. I just want to be with him. I want him to get to know you, the father he's always longed for. I ... I sent him away with what I thought was good reason but I regret it now. Not Leia – she needs the Organas, but I worry about Luke. Is he adjusting well? "

She took a deep breath and then leaned back against her pillow, her eyes on his mask, "But I don't want you training Luke in the Dark Side, Anakin. So it is ... it is probably best he isn't here with us."

"I would not force Dark Side training on him, Padme," Vader said gravely.

Her eyes narrowed intently, "Why not?"

He shook his head, "You disapprove of it, and you have told me that Luke is much like you in personality. I believe the Dark Side is stronger, and I will tell him that. But you are certainly correct that love, and the Dark Side, are at odds."

He rose to his full height now and looked down at his adored wife.

"I too wish to know our son, Padme."

/-

 _Luke's quarters_

 _The Liberty_

"I can't believe this," Luke snarled as he paced the narrow confines of his quarters, "I can't believe it!"

R2D2 beeped and Luke glanced at the binary translator.

"Yes, I understand they want to keep me safe! But to stick me on sims and hide me away in the middle of a war? That's crazy!"

He turned now toward the small droid, a frown crossing his face, "Wasn't this a secret meeting, R2D2? Why did you show it to me?"

There was a pause and the blue dome swiveled. Then, more beeps.

 _"Master Anakin would not have wanted to sit by in dull safety. I believe you are the same."_

"You've got that right," Luke muttered, and sighed. "I'll talk to Leia, and Ben, tomorrow. I mean, Ben's right. I'm the best pilot the Alliance has! That's not bragging, it's just reality. I _am_ good. This thermal exhaust port they talked about must be hard to hit or Ben wouldn't be worried about it. And Mom's right – we don't want to kill everyone on board, but at some point the stupid station has to go. And yet they want to wrap me in shaak wool? It's crazy."

R2D2 was silent, and then suddenly began twitching excitedly and beeping. Luke stared at the translator again, puzzled.

"You have a message from R2M3? How in space are you getting a message from R2M3 on the Death Star?"

The resulting translation was technical in the extreme, and Luke threw his hands up in exasperation before half of it had scrolled across the reader.

"Whatever, just show it to me, OK?"

It was a holo image of his mother, in a lavish bed, her shoulders shaking.

Then his father, Darth Vader, was there ...

"Padme, what's wrong?"

"I miss Luke, Ani! So much!"

After the transmission had ended, Luke Dalam stood quietly, in the darkness of his room, for a long time.

He knew what he was going to do.

 _Author Note: Many thanks to my editor, my husband. And many thanks to those of you reviewing and reading and encouraging me in my writing._

 _Author Note 2: Prepare yourself as..._

 _LPK9 rants about_ The Last Jedi

Contains spoilers for _The Last Jedi_ , and ranting. So read at your own risk.

Ok, so incredibly enough, I just watched _The Last Jedi_ this week. I knew from online buzz that I probably wouldn't enjoy it, and I'm cheap, so I waited countless weeks for it to become available at the library.

I did, indeed, not like it very much. I feel so strongly about it that I want to rant. Again, don't read it unless you want an earful (metaphorically speaking.)

Pros

Let me start with the positive points.

1\. The acting was good. I liked _The Last Jedi_ better than _Phantom Menace_ because I couldn't STAND Jar Jar Binks and I thought the poor kid who played Anakin Skywalker was lousy. At least TLJ has uniformly good acting.

2\. Kylo Ren was way more interesting than in _the Force Awakens_. In the first movie of this trilogy, I was boggled that the villain was this whiny, petulant youth. In TLJ, he at least seems more complex and interesting.

3\. Snoke's death was cool.

4\. Rey's character and story have some depth. That was nice.

5\. The battle between Luke and the First Order/Kylo Ren was fun.

Cons

1\. Luke.

2\. Need I say more? Luke. I mean, really? LUKE SKYWALKER! HERO OF THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY. Whiny, depressed, rude, grumpy, irritable, difficult, ugh ugh ugh!

3\. More than that, total jerk. I really can't get over him just abandoning his sister for YEARS.

4\. Ok, enough about Luke.

5\. No really, total jerk. Didn't like the portrayal of Luke.

6\. Ok, onto other things.

7\. Why in all the moons of Iago can't the Resistance leaders COMMUNICATE?

8\. Holdo has this great idea to rescue the members of the Resistance, right? And she can't take THIRTY SECONDS to mention her plan to Poe Dameron and company? Just...why? She knew Dameron was a bit of a loose cannon. Not only did she not tell him, she didn't tell a bunch of other people which resulted in the attempted mutiny. She just stood around leaving people to think the great plan was for them to all die.

9\. And Luke – he goes off to fight the First Order and again, no one seems to know what he is doing. They are all standing around watching and Dameron finally says, "Oh, I know what he's doing! Let's try to find another way out!"

10\. I mean really, I was yelling at them – do something, don't just stand around!

11\. What kind of idiots make a base with only one entrance, anyway?

12\. Snoke looked so much like a cross of Gollum and one of the more hideous orcs in the Lord of the Rings trilogy that I found it distracting.

13\. What was Chewbacca thinking when he merrily dropped Rey off to be dragged into Kylo Ren's ship? I mean, it hadn't been long since Han Solo had tried to pull Kylo Ren back from the Dark Side and back to some semblance of sanity, and THAT DID NOT END WELL. Why did Chewie just go along with this nutty plan? If Kylo's dad couldn't reach him, why would Rey be able to?

14\. Rey is overpowered. Like, seriously. As far as I can tell, she had one real lesson with Luke. Second lesson was Luke going on and on about how the Jedi Order stinks and he stinks and he's a failure blah blah blah. Anakin Skywalker trained for a decade before becoming a Knight. Luke trained for weeks and weeks, hard, under Yoda, before going to Bespin and getting his butt kicked. And Rey, with basically no training at all, manages to move entire rock fields!

15\. I do like Rey, she's just overpowered.

16\. And Yoda. He shows up NOW? Years and years into Luke's exile? Why didn't he show up a few years earlier and drum some sense into Luke's pointy, confused head?

17\. What was with the fuel crisis? I really want to know this – fuel is never mentioned in the previous 7 movies, is it? I mean, the _Millennium Falcon_ was at subhyperspace speeds for a long time to get to Bespin and they didn't run out of fuel. I just thought they had nuclear fusion reactors or something with near infinite fuel...

18\. At the very end of the movie, Leia says something dramatic after they send out a distress call and no one responds, "I guess hope dies." Something like that. Even in hyperspace, it takes TIME for people to get to a weird planet in the middle of nowhere. The First Order was on their doorstep! Distress calls weren't going to do the Resistance any good even if someone was out there wanting to help.

19\. So yeah, lots of major plot holes. I didn't like it very much, and my husband kept laughing because of the goofy story.

20\. Feel free to explain stuff that I'm seeing wrong, if you are so inclined.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Liberty_

 _Hanger Bay D_

 _2 hours later_

"Hey, Dalam, what's up?"

Luke grinned at Wedge Antilles. He had met the slightly older man only recently, but they had bonded over a shared love of flying.

"Not much, Wedge," he said lightly. "Just wanted to examine the X-wing I'll be flying more carefully. She's similar to the landspeeders I piloted in my youth, but the more I know about her instrumentation, the better."

Wedge frowned, "I thought you were on sims tomorrow."

"Yep, but I'll be back in space eventually."

Antilles nodded, "Ok. Make sure you don't take anything apart or Dodonna will have both our hides."

"You got it."

Luke strolled casually out of Wedge's sight, keeping his body language relaxed. Once he had turned a corner, he picked up speed. The X-wing assigned to him was, thankfully, near the shield between the ship and space...

"Going somewhere, Luke?" a voice inquired sarcastically.

/-

 _Hanger 87_

 _The Death Star_

Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ , carefully rolled the last boxes of portable heating units into the main cargo hold, stacked them onto the floor, and stood up, panting slightly.

He definitely needed to step up his exercise regimen. With a mild groan and a hand to his aching back, he wandered out into the main cabin of his ship, calling for his first mate.

"Chewie? Chewie!"

He heard a roar from outside, and strode rapidly down the ramp, calling, "What are you doing, you big fuzzball. Let's get out of ..."

He stopped, abruptly. Standing two meters from the bottom of the ramp was a startling attractive middle-aged woman, dark haired piled high. At her back, incredibly enough, was a two meter tall cyborg. Darth Vader.

Solo's hand slowly drifted to his blaster, even as he walked cautiously down the ramp to stand next to his Wookiee co-pilot. He was used to tall sentients so Vader's height wasn't that intimidating, but the weird breathing and menacing aura were, he admitted to himself, more than a little on the creepy side.

"Captain Solo?" the woman asked. Her voice was cultured and pleasant, but this entire scenario screamed dangerous.

"Who wants to know?" he demanded in response.

There was a slight twitch from Vader, but the woman put up a calming hand, then stepped forward with the same hand outstretched.

"Padme ... Dalam, Captain Solo," she introduced herself, "Head of Dalam Enterprises."

Solo blinked, then blinked again.

A gorgeous woman was the head of Dalam Enterprises?

"O ... kay," he said slowly, shaking her hand in return.

"Your time is valuable, Captain Solo," she said briskly, "and so is mine. As you are doubtless aware, we are evacuating much of the Death Star."

"Yes, I know," Solo said carefully.

She stepped a little closer, "Among the occupants of this battle station is a group of 98 Wookiee slaves, Captain Solo."

The smuggler stiffened and glanced at Chewbacca, who moaned softly.

"We need to get them safely off the Death Star. Since your co-pilot is the only Wookiee crew member of any of the vessels currently stripping the Death Star of its more mobile booty, we request your assistance."

"We _require_ your assistance," Vader said, speaking for the first time. The bass voice was definitely intimidating.

Solo's eyes narrowed, "No."

Again, a slight movement from the Dark Lord, and the woman put up her hand again.

"Why not, Captain Solo?" she asked in a relaxed tone.

He hesitated, then decided to go with a partial truth, "I'm a business man, Dalam, with a tight schedule. I don't have time for a mercy mission."

There was a disgruntled howl from Chewbacca and then, to Solo's surprise, Vader spoke.

"I assure you, Captain, that if our desire were to enslave your Wookiee copilot, we have simpler methods than tiresome subterfuge."

The woman nodded with understanding now, "Oh, I see. I assure you that my intentions are good, Solo. We have your history on file; you gave up your Imperial career to save your copilot from slavery. We have every intention of freeing the Wookiee slaves. I promise you."

Solo took another step closer, "And why would you do that? Lord Vader here was responsible for the sacking of Kashyyyk."

He suspected he was on risky ground here, but he was loyal to Chewie, as Chewie was loyal to him.

The woman's face grew sorrowful, and tears filled her eyes, "I am aware of some of the devastation that Ani ... that Lord Vader inflicted on Kashyyyk, Captain Solo. Think of the freeing of the slaves here as one tiny step in the right direction."

Han Solo thought for a long moment, "I really am on a tight schedule."

Reality was, if he didn't get Jabba paid back in the next week, the Hutt would put a huge bounty on his head. Solo had strung the old gangster on longer than most had ever managed, but he knew that Jabba's patience was at an end. With the cargo in his hold, he could pay off his debts but he really didn't have time for any delays.

"And besides," he continued, "you have protocol droids, surely, who understand Shyriiwook. Why do you need us?"

Dalam shook her head, her face now calm, "Yes, we have protocol droids, but the Wookiees have no reason to trust an Imperial protocol droid. More to the point, there are cultural considerations that are best understood by a Wookiee native of Kashyyyk. And, Solo, I _am_ aware of your problem with the Hutt. I will send the required payment to him immediately, with the understanding that you will pay Dalam Enterprises back after you sell the cargo in your hold. And once the Wookiees have been resettled, I'm sure I can find additional, profitable work for a man of your talents."

Solo hesitated for a moment. He didn't trust Vader farther than he could throw him, which was likely about 1 mm based on the gargantuan stature of the man. But he usually had good instincts about people, and he trusted Padme Dalam.

He looked at Chewie, "What do you think, Buddy?"

Chewbacca howled at some length.

"All right, lead us to them."

/-

 _The Liberty_

 _Hanger Bay D_

"Hi, Leia," Luke said weakly.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" his twin stated.

A pause.

"R2D2 spilled the Antarian peas about the message from R2M3. Have you really thought through this?"

Luke shot R2D2 a stern glance. The droid whistled guiltily.

The youth sighed, "Yes, I've thought about it. First of all, I don't want to be kept safe and secure like a piece of expensive artwork. Second, Mom really needs me and perhaps Father does as well. I don't know, he's weird."

"He's more than weird," Leia responded, her voice rising slightly, before she forced herself to quiet herself. "He's homicidal and dangerous. And that's why I wonder if you've really thought this through. Emotionally, I understand your desire to be with Mother and ... even Vader, but it may not be safe. He is a Sith Lord, you know?"

"Which I know almost nothing about," Luke replied firmly. "Sith sounds vaguely like 'hiss' which makes me think of a snake and I am not overly fond of snakes. I get that Sith are bad, but the details are obscure to me."

"And that is a problem, Luke," Leia said with a worried frown. "I know that Vader said he won't push the Dark Side on you, but the reality is he has been steeped in the negative side of the Force for our entire lives. Obi-Wan Kenobi is a far safer teacher ..."

"Leia," Luke interrupted her gently but firmly, "have you ever felt something right here ..."

He touched his chest.

"Where you know without a doubt what you are supposed to do?"

She gazed at him, then nodded with understanding, "Yes, I have."

"This is what I'm supposed to do. I know that."

Leia heaved a sigh and nodded again, "Ok. So how are you going to leave? I mean, you don't want to be shot down for leaving without authorization."

The youth looked uneasy, "To be honest, I didn't really, uh, think about that."

There were a series of trills from R2D2, and Leia rolled her eyes, "All right, R2 and I will hack into the command structure and pave your way."

"You won't get into trouble?"

"I'm a princess. I'm accustomed to doing esoteric things and looking down my regal nose when I'm called out for it. I'm good."

Luke still looked worried and she smiled and reached forward to envelop her twin in a hug, "Really, I've got it, Luke. I ... I wish we had more time together but always know that I love you."

"I love you too, Leia. May the Force be with us all."

/-

 _The Death Star_

 _In Orbit around Maridun_

 _90 minutes later_

Han Solo had a strong stomach, but he felt queasy.

It wasn't the state of the 'quarters' for the Wookiee captives. Jabba the Hutt's detention cells were far less hygienic, and far more disgusting. It wasn't even the lack of food and the poor health of the slaves.

Solo was not a man accustomed to analyzing his own feelings, so it took some pondering to get to the root of his discomfort.

It was the bland indifference of it all, he finally realized. The Imperials didn't hate the Wookiees. They merely used them. The system was dispassionately cruel. The family relationships of the captives were in the 'puter system. Any failure on the part of an adult would result in punishment of a spouse or, worse yet, child. The shock collars were set high enough to cause agony but not permanent damage so that the slave would be able to work. The security system was harsh, indifferent, and efficient.

The Wookiees were being treated like non-sentient shaaks, except that shaak herders were usually far more benevolent.

To Solo's relief, his Wookiee co-pilot was taking the situation in stride. But Chewbacca was over 200 years old and had seen far more pain and hatred, along with love and joy, than most people.

And at least both smugglers had plenty of Imperial help. Or something help. The human pirate had strongly doubted that the woman calling herself Padme Dalam was the real leader of Dalam Enterprises. He had expected an old and crusty male of some species. But a few minutes in Dalam's presence quickly dissipated Han's doubts.

She and her hulking Sith Lord sidekick had installed themselves in an office next to the detention facility containing the Wookiee slaves. Within 30 minutes, she had generated a list of four possible sanctuary planets for these Wookiees to settle on while Kashyyyk remained under Imperial control. After conferring with Chewie and the Wookiee leaders, she had quickly settled on Endor, an Outer Rim forest moon which would be a safe place for the Wookiees to recover. Within another 20 minutes, Dalam had lined up transport for the individuals well enough to travel, and had med droids with up to date programming on Wookiee anatomy assisting those in ill health.

He didn't know what the woman's middle name was, but it should be 'efficiency.'

As for Vader, he too appeared to be very busy, talking to various officers, diligently typing away on a holopad. Periodically, the beautiful 40 something woman and the 2 meter cyborg held low level conversations about various matters, and then they would break off to do more individual work. It was an odd dynamic. The aura generating off of Darth Vader was protectiveness and concern for his female companion, and that was downright peculiar where the Sith was concerned.

Whatever. He'd be off soon and if Dalam fulfilled her part of the deal, his running and hiding from Jabba would be over. He'd take care not to get involved with the Hutt again. Padme Dalam was far more charming and, apparently, kindly.

Not that that was saying much. Hutts were a lot of things, but kind wasn't one of them.

There was a sudden and startled exclamation from Darth Vader which made everyone in auditory range fall into immediate silence. The man (if he was a man) lifted his head to gaze at a blank wall, his posture intent.

"Ani?" Dalam asked anxiously. "What is it?"

For a long moment, the mechanical monstrosity stood tall and still, then he turned and with heartfelt emotion in his voice said, "It's Luke, Padme. Luke is here."

 _Author Note: My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. Another story leaped into my head and I got distracted writing it instead. I am a bit hesitant about throwing Han Solo into the story because it seems a little contrived, but I like Han Solo. Hey, it's my story, right!? Thank you, dear husband, for editing two stories at once. I know it's not easy!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Landing Bay 65_

 _The Death Star_

 _In orbit around Maridun_

Luke Skywalker stood very still in the middle of a large landing bay. Large to him, at any rate. Perhaps this was a small bay for the Death Star but everything about the Death Star was supersized.

When he'd come out of hyperspace a few minutes ago, he'd been hit with a powerful surge of emotion at the image hovering in near space. It just seemed wrong that something mechanical could be so _enormous_.

The space around Maridun in general, and the giant battle station in particular, was filled with ships of various shapes and sizes – some were clearly Imperial, many others were transport ships and cruisers used for pirates and smugglers and other individuals connected with Dalam Enterprises.

By the time he had 'woken up' from his semi-stupor, his ship was surrounded by Imperial TIE fighters; apparently; showing up in an X-wing was like waving a green flag at a roggwart. His ship had been caught in a tractor beam moments later, and now he was under arrest, hands chained, stormtroopers surrounding him.

A long minute passed, and then the far doors slid open. The officer to Luke's right stiffened noticeably, and the youth could feel the troopers surrounding him shift in their mechanical boots.

A moment later, the Dark Lord of the Sith strode through the doors, his mechanized respirations echoing through the bay. Luke caught his breath in spite of himself; the holo sent by R2M3 had been encouraging in that it seemed his father was inclined favorably toward him. It occurred to him now, perhaps too late, that he had fled the _Devastator_ with his father's greatest enemy, the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Darth Vader might not take kindly to that.

Vader stopped a meter from Luke and bent his blank mask down at him. Luke returned the look boldly. There was no point in being a quivering bowl of blue milk pudding, after all. After a measuring moment, the Sith turned to the officer.

"My Lord, the Rebel came out of hyperspace 10 minutes ago and was tractor beamed in. He was not armed, and has refused to answer any questions thus far."

"Very well," the cyborg responded coldly. "I will deal with him myself."

Luke had always been able to sense the feelings of at least some sentients around him, and he felt the surprise of the officer and some of the troopers. But naturally no one was stupid enough to say anything.

"Come," Vader ordered him, and turned to leave. Luke trailed after him out the bay, into a corridor, and then into an elevator.

Once the doors slid shut behind them, the Dark Lord reached out his hands, touched Luke's manacles, and a moment later they dropped to the ground.

"Thanks," Luke said, a trifle awkwardly.

"Are you all right, Son?" his father asked, concern bleeding through the vocoder.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine."

"Why are you here? Did the Rebels do something to you?"

Now the deep voice was definitely suspicious.

Luke groaned aloud, "Yes, they did. They were so worried that I, the son of Darth Vader, might come to some harm that they took me off flights and put me on sims, apparently with the long term plan of wrapping me carefully in shaak's wool in the middle of a war. I had to get out of there."

The armored figure noticeably relaxed, and his tone, when he spoke again, was amused, "I see. And that was the only reason?"

Luke hesitated, but decided on honesty, "R2M3 has been communicating with Leia's droid, R2D2. I got a holo of ... of Mom crying because she missed me. I felt I should come here to be with her."

He stopped, shyly, then continued quietly, "And to be with you."

He was startled when his father's large hand landed on his right shoulder.

"I am very glad you are here as well," the Sith said sincerely, "and your mother will be delighted."

The elevator door slid open and Vader guided Luke out and to the right along a long gray corridor with the occasional door breaking up the monotony.

"Is Mom doing all right?" Luke asked worriedly, "She's brilliant, I know, but this was quite a change for us. How is she managing in a giant battle station, surrounded by Imperial military members?"

"She's managing very well, Luke," his father replied, his tone pleased. "In fact, she's keeping everyone in a near constant state of activity. Including me."

They halted at a door as it slid open. Padme stood just inside.

Fiercely, she grabbed her son and pulled him inside, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you, Luke!" she said with tears in her eyes.

/-

 _Mon Mothma's private office_

 _The Liberty_

 _10 parsecs from Meridun_

"You did what?" Mon Mothma asked incredulously.

Leia lifted her chin and stared directly into the eyes of the Alliance leader.

"Bypassed protocols and gave Luke clearance to leave. He's on the Death Star now."

There was a choking noise from Breha Organa, and Carlist Rieekan was clearly dismayed.

"Leia, do you realize ..." the General, who was one of her mentors, shook his head and turned to Jan Dodonna. "We need to move the fleet. It's a good thing we just took on that load of fuel!"

Leia shook her head in irritation, "That isn't necessary, Generals. Vader won't attack us just because Luke Dalam isn't here on the _Liberty_."

"You can't know that," Mothma said with a disappointed sigh. "It is all too likely that the only factor staying Vader's hand is that we had his son under our protection."

"And you still have his daughter," Leia responded firmly.

"Leia!" Breha cried out in horror.

"No, Mama," she said affectionately, "this has been a secret for long enough. We shouldn't broadcast it to the galaxy, but Rebel High Command should know the truth. It's a significant factor in our dealings with Darth Vader and Padme Amidala."

"Vader and Padme have a daughter?" Dodonna demanded blankly.

"Yes, me," Leia returned promptly. "I'm Luke Dalam's twin sister."

There was a minute long pause, and then the heads of Mon Mothma, Carlist Rieekan, and Jan Dodonna swiveled to gaze at Bail and Breha Organa. Kenobi, who was sitting in one corner of the room, seemed to shrink slightly.

"Padme was very ill after the birth of the twins," Bail explained weakly. "Indeed, we were certain we would lose her. Breha and I had long talked of adopting a baby girl so we took Leia ..."

He trailed off at the expression on Mon Mothma's face. She rose to her feet now and took a step toward her old senatorial friend.

"You took Darth Vader's daughter," she stated in a dangerous tone.

"We thought ..." Bail said miserably. "Obi-Wan said Anakin, Vader really, had died on Mustafar. It was some weeks before Vader appeared on the galactic scene and of course we were very much in love with Leia by then. We couldn't imagine giving her up, and we hoped, perhaps foolishly, that Vader would never learn about her."

"It's just as well he did learn about me, " Leia said wearily. "It is fortunate that he recognized me on the _Tantive IV_ or I almost certainly would have been subject to one of his infamous interrogations."

Breha winced as Mothma spoke, "How did he recognize you?"

"I was on Siskeen watching over Luke and Padme from afar, without their knowledge;" Obi-Wan Kenobi interpolated. "Leia knew I was there and fled to me with the Death Star plans. Vader was on planet searching for the head of Dalam Enterprises at Palpatine's behest. He found Padme, she told him she had borne a daughter named Leia, and Vader recognized Leia on the _Tantive IV_. I was able to rescue the twins, but as I said, Padme refused to leave Anakin."

Mothma took a deep, cleansing, _calming_ breath, then looked straight into Kenobi's eyes, "Which is it, Jedi Kenobi? Anakin Skywalker, or Darth Vader?"

The old man sighed, "Where his family is concerned, he is more Anakin than Vader, though a temperamental, obsessive form of Anakin. Though my former padawan was always rather obsessive, I suppose, about people he cared about. It's a complicated situation but I agree with Leia; so long as she is here, Vader will take care not to unleash wanton destruction on the fleet."

"But he might possibly attempt to abduct her?" Rieekan asked worriedly.

"Oh no you don't!" Leia exclaimed.

Her elders stared at her in bewilderment.

"Don't do what?" Dodonna asked reasonably.

"Lock me up to keep me safe," she returned indignantly. "That's what partially drove Luke to leave!"

"How did he find out about our plans to protect him carefully?" Mon Mothma asked suspiciously. "That was a top secret meeting!"

Leia hesitated, then came clean, "R2D2 told him."

Kenobi coughed, then chuckled, "That droid! He was eccentric when he was Anakin's droid, and he's only gotten more odd with age."

"Memory wipe, perhaps?" Rieekan asked hesitantly.

Leia's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't you touch my droid!"

The Organas chuckled, but Mothma's eyes were distant.

"Kenobi, you believe that ... that Vader will be very careful to keep Leia safe?"

The old Jedi hesitated, then nodded, "Yes, I am quite certain of it."

"Then perhaps the time has come to contact Padme again, General Rieekan. The Death Star is a veritable storehouse of treasures. Given the situation, I believe we have more to risk by hanging back then by moving forward."

Bail spoke up now, "But you will remain safely away from there, Leia. We won't lock you up in a comfy padded cell, but let's keep at least one of your biological family away from that floating death trap."

She frowned hideously, "How boring."

/-

 _Random warehouse_

 _Random city_

 _Lucazec_

 _Outer Rim_

The Rodian gazed at Han Solo, then down at the crates of portable heaters at their feet.

"You must understand, Captain Solo, that prices ebb and flow with galactic supplies. The decrease in my offered price is regrettable ..."

"Don't give me that bantha fodder," Solo interrupted, "20,000 credits, no less."

The rather bulbous eyes crinkled in what was probably amusement, "I think you will take 14,000, Solo. The alternative is that you receive nothing."

He and his two companions, one a Barabel, the other a Twi'lek, promptly pulled their blasters and pointed them at Solo.

A moment later, the Barabel was on the ground with a large hole in his chest, and the Twi'lek was on the ground, groaning in pain from a shot to the shoulder.

The Rodian trader had dropped his blaster as soon as the shots began emanating from the upper balcony of the storehouse, and now he raised his hands up very high.

"My apologies, Solo," the Rodian accent was stronger now that its speaker was nervous. "I will indeed pay you the 20,000 credits immediately. It is a fine cargo."

"Yes, it is. Transfer the credits _now_ ," Solo said, his expression grim.

He watched, his own blaster joined with Chewbacca's in pointing at the sentient, as the trader quickly typed data into a holopad. Solo checked his account and noted the transfer had gone through.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you," the smuggler said drily, and nodded toward the dead Barabel. "Sorry about the mess."

"Let's get out of here, Chewie!" he called out, and backed his way onto the Falcon's ramp. A moment later, the Wookiee had descended from the catwalk and was also aboard the ship.

"Let's get out of here before that double crossing bantha finds another way to mess up my life."

Within minutes, the _Millennium Falcon_ had soared into the night sky of Lucazec, into orbit, and then into hyperspace. They were safe.

Solo twisted the knots out of his shoulders and placed a hand on his giant copilot's shoulder.

"Thanks a lot, Chewie. You saved my life again."

The Wookiee patted him on the shoulder, then asked a question.

Solo grinned, "Yeah, it's enough. Jabba is paid off, and as soon as we touch down on Corellia I'll move the money to Dalam Enterprises. It'll feel good to finally be out of debt."

Another roar, and Solo frowned, "Really? When did that come in? I guess it doesn't matter."

He wandered into the main crew area, grabbed a flask of Corellian ale, and collapsed into his favorite seat. For a long moment he closed his eyes and relaxed as he drank down a few sips of the good stuff.

It was really _really_ good to be out from under Jabba's fleshy thumb. He'd take care to never be indebted to the Hutt again. What he would do next wasn't entirely clear, but he'd take care to stay out of Hutt businesses as much as possible.

With a sigh, he opened his eyes and stabbed a button on the com board in front of him.

"Captain Solo, this is Padme Dalam," the recording said, causing Solo to sit up in surprise. Dalam was contacting him directly?

"I have a rather special job for you, based on your history and your fast ship. Please let me know if you are interested ..."

/-

 _Imperial Palace_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

"Vader is doing what?" Emperor Palpatine hissed, his yellow eyes blazing with incredulous indignation.

His agent twitched in fear, but managed to keep his quavering to a minimum, "Tearing the Death Star apart, your Highness, according to several smugglers and galactic scum who have contacted us for a reward."

Palpatine gritted his aged teeth together, the fury temporarily almost overwhelming him. For his precious Death Star to be torn apart like so much scrap metal ..."

"I want Grand Admiral Thrawn on the com, immediately," he snarled.

/-

 _Padme Amidala Naberries Skywalker Dalam's quarters_

 _The Death Star_

"I see it, Luke," Vader commented as he stared at the Death Star plans on the terminal. "A thermal exhaust port which leads directly to the reactor system."

Luke nodded, "Dodonna said that a direct torpedo hit would destroy the Death Star."

"Indeed ..."

There was a moment of contemplation, and then Vader continued, "A fascinating flaw. It is either a great oversight or deliberate. In any case, yes, the Death Star can be destroyed though it would be a difficult shot."

"I can make that shot, Father," his son responded confidently.

The Dark Lord turned his focus on Luke. The boy was assured but not arrogant, which led the Sith to believe that yes, Luke could make the shot.

Not that it would likely be necessary ...

"I have more experience, my son, and thus I should do it."

"But ...," Luke hesitated, then continued, "Ok. But what about Mom? I can target a thermal exhaust port, but I can't really protect her if, you know, things get complicated."

Vader's heart thumped on, but his mechanical chest twinged painfully.

"An excellent point, Son. I will keep her safe, I promise you. And you will be my back-up. We'll analyze the situation carefully and you can practice on sims while we wait for the Emperor's fleet to arrive."

A door slid open and Padme stepped out, a slight smile on her face.

"How did that go, Mom?"

"It went well," she said, walking over and staring at the terminal, her brow wrinkling slightly. "Bail openly admitted that many are nervous about our intentions, but they'll be sending numerous ships to help strip the Death Star of supplies and valuables."

"Is Leia coming?" her son asked hopefully.

A shadow crossed her face, "No. Bail said she will be staying on the _Liberty_ , safe from harm. I suppose I can understand that given that Palpatine's forces will likely arrive in days ..."

"He does not trust me," Vader stated coldly.

"Should he trust you?" Padme asked with a lift of one eyebrow. "Admit it, if Leia was at hand, wouldn't you want to grab her and put her in your own protective custody?"

Wife and son stared at him until he admitted, "Yes, I would."

 _Author Note: Many thanks to my wonderful beta, my husband!_


	12. Chapter 12

_The Death Star_

 _In orbit around Maridun_

 _3 days later_

"Are your ships withdrawing, Bail?" Padme asked into the holoterminal, her face taut with concern, "We have scanned and there are now three Star Destroyers in range and numerous support ships, plus legions of TIE's."

Bail, aboard the _Liberty,_ looked equally concerned, "I'm well aware of your plight, Padme. Our own forces are withdrawing under intense fire, and with some losses. Most of the ships are supply ships for pillaging the Death Star and thus lightly armored, with limited firepower. But we do have attack ships available if necessary. The Death Star must be destroyed before the Emperor regains control of the station."

Padme nodded, "Yes, and we need your help, Bail. Luke brought an X-wing with him and its primed and ready to destroy the station, but he will likely need back-up. Anakin doesn't entirely trust TIE pilots to support the run on the exhaust port, for obvious reasons. If you could send additional X-wings to protect the attack, it would be tremendously helpful. "

"They are literally in their ships now and we'll have them there within 10 minutes, Padme. I assume you have our codes for com purposes?"

"Yes."

"So Vader is actually going to ...?" Organa asked, his eyebrows raised with surprise and suspicion.

Padme took a deep calming breath, "I think Luke is going to do it."

Bail looked startled, "I see. What about you, Padme? You need to get off the station!"

"We're safe enough for now," she replied to her old friend, risking a quick glance at the transparisteel windows. 'Safe' was definitely a relative term, but she was safer in here than out there. Already, and here she winced, pilots were dying as Imperial ship fought Imperial ship ...

"Based on their attack pattern," she continued, "they don't know about the exhaust port flaw. The Emperor's forces are sending shuttles with accompanying TIE's to land in bays, where stormtroopers will no doubt attempt to take the Death Star control room. Anakin has jamming devices in place which should prevent Imperial hostiles from realizing the Death Star is essentially empty. He will be back shortly and we'll get to our shuttle and back to the _Devastator._ Please ... keep safe, Bail. And keep ... your daughter safe."

"I promise you I will."

/-

 _Docking Bay 65_

 _The Death Star_

 _Two minutes later_

"I can do it, Father," Luke said firmly. "I really want you to take care of Mom. I'll blow up the Death Star and go into hyperspace right afterwards. We can meet up at the rendezvous point."

The Dark Lord hesitated, fear for his son warring with protective concern for his wife.

"This is not the mission you want, Father," as Luke waved his hand in a faux attempt to persuade Vader with the Force, punctuated with a small smile.

Darth Vader looked down at the young face, so much like his own so many years ago. There was confidence and bravery, yes, but also humility and kindness, traits that came more from Padme than Anakin.

"Very well, Son," he said, "go, remember the plan, trust your feelings, and may the Force be with you."

Luke nodded, and was up the ladder and into his X-wing within a minute. In the socket behind his cockpit was R2M3, who beeped rather arrogantly.

Vader waited until his son's ship had lifted off, then hurried back into the turbolift. A minute later, he was in his wife's quarters.

"Padme, we need to go now!" he said hurriedly. "Luke just lifted off."

His wife leaped to her feet, threw her hood over her head and walked rapidly toward the door, "Let's go, then!"

Vader strode after her even as his face stretched into a painful smile. He had forgotten how proud he had been at Padme's speed. No lingering around picking up lost shoes for _his_ wife. She'd always been prepared and ready to fight, or run, as need be.

"Is Luke ...?" she threw over her shoulder at him, maintaining her speed.

"He just lifted off a few minutes ago."

Two minutes later, they were on his shuttle and he piloted it out into space and toward the _Devastator,_ which was hanging a safe distance away, waiting for him to board. Lifting off with him were a contingent of 12 TIE's, his own Black Squadron, who had waited on board the Death Star when almost everyone else had been evacuated. He was proud of them.

He sent out a tendril to Luke and was surprised to feel a surge of communication in return. In spite of minimal training, Luke was obviously able to sense his presence and, indeed, respond to it.

His son, their son, would be a most powerful Force user with proper training. And the girl as well, the princess, his daughter, _their_ daughter, had tremendous potential as well ...

So long as the twins were kept safe from Palpatine. He was, he admitted to himself, frightened. He had long feared Sidious for good reason, but now his family was in danger as well. And Sidious was on the hunt now – the younger Dark Lord could sense the coiling of the great serpent in the Force. He was searching, and he would find them all in time, though at least the Emperor was not present here, now, in the Fleet attacking the Death Star.

His contemplation gave way to a sudden jolt of surprise and fear. For in space, where there had been nothing before, were suddenly three more Star Destroyers. And even as he watched incredulously, squadrons of TIE's leaped into space from their hanger bays and dove toward him, cutting him off from the _Devastator_ 's welcoming bay.

/-

Luke dropped down into the equatorial trench which led to the exhaust port just as his com pinged.

"This is Red Leader, calling Red 5."

Luke experience a reeling moment of disorientation, then remembered his call sign was Red 5.

"This is Red 5. I'm just about to make my attack run," he replied.

"Copy that, Red 5. We are currently reading no hostiles in your area, but will remain above the surface of the station as needed."

"Copy, Red Leader," Luke replied, "I believe most of the hostiles are either attempting to land in the shuttle bays of the Death Star or are engaging the _Devastator_ and associated ships."

"Red 5, this is Red 2," a surprisingly cheery voice commented into his com, "I owe you big time for that trick you pulled on me back on the _Liberty_."

It took a moment for Luke to pin the call sign to the voice to the name.

"Sorry, Wedge," he returned meekly, as his ship accelerated toward the exhaust port, "I ... uh ... there were reasons ... uh ..."

"Blow this thing up and we'll call it even," the man replied.

Three minutes later, with absolutely no hostile fire, Luke, immersed in the Force, fired twin torpedoes which raced down the trench, and entered the thermal exhaust port.

"Everyone get clear!" Luke yelled as he flew away from the station.

A long moment later, the Death Star blew in a mighty flash that briefly turned the darkness of space white, before fading away into a million, billion particles.

He had done it.

Not far from him, two Star Destroyers, which had been sending troops onto the battle station, were caught up in the conflagration and destroyed. The third Destroyer, which was farther away, was merely damaged.

"That was almost too easy!" Luke muttered to himself, and quickly switched com channels to connect with his father.

"Lord Vader?" he said, realizing it was best to keep their relationship secret for now, "I successfully fired the torpedoes and I am safe."

"Luke!" the voice responding was not the deep bass he expected, but his mother's higher pitched tones. And she sounded distressed.

"Luke, we're under attack! Palpatine wants ..."

The transmission broke up.

Luke stiffened in horror and frantically extended his limited Force senses into the battle raging. He had always been able to sense Mother and her moods, and only knew now how he had such a remarkable gift.

She was terrified.

He resolutely turned his ship toward where his father and mother were in a battle for their lives, or at least their freedom.

/-

 _The Liberty_

 _5 parsecs from the remains of the Death Star_

Amid the jubilee and joy of the Death Star's destruction, Leia Organa didn't immediately notice R2D2 beeping at her. The little droid finally took to shoving her hard with his dome and she looked down in surprise.

"What is it, R2?"

The text scrolled across his viewing screen almost too fast for her to read, but she grasped the problem immediately.

"Papa! Obi-Wan!" she cried out. "Please come here!"

/-

Darth Vader gritted his damaged teeth and, with the unerring direction of the Force, fired and destroyed a TIE. Three seconds later, another enemy TIE met its fate. Nevertheless, in spite of his own fighting skill, in spite of the shuttle's significant shielding, he knew he was in tremendous danger. As was Padme.

Padme ...

Terror rose in his heart. It was too much to bear to think she had lost her for 19 years, found her, and now might potentially lose her again to death. He could survive a great deal in his life support suit but she, while a brave and fierce woman, was not protected by armor or the strength of the Dark Side of the Force.

His own TIE escort was doing its best to protect his shuttle, but they were down to six pilots already. The number of enemy TIE's was overwhelming. And two of the enemy Star Destroyers were physically blocking his way to the safety of the _Devastator_.

The third Star Destroyer, which was getting ever closer every second, was the _Chimaera_.

He growled in Huttese. Padme, who was sitting in the pilot's seat flying the shuttle, shot him a questioning look. She was wise in the ways of war and knew they were in serious trouble, but she was maintaining a relatively calm demeanor. He was thankful. If she had panicked, this whole situation would have been even more difficult to manage.

"It's Admiral Thrawn," he said aloud, answering her unspoken question.

"Who is that?"

"A Chiss Grand Admiral, Padme; he is the most brilliant tactician the Emperor has at his disposal. And Palpatine sent him after me."

"What does Palpatine want, Ani?"

Now her voice betrayed her fear.

In that instant, the shuttle shuddered from a particular well aimed shot. Shields down to 23%.

"He wants me, preferably, but not necessarily, alive."

/-

"Red 5, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help that shuttle over there!"

There was a startled pause, then the bewildered and official voice of Red Leader, "Negative, Red 5. Break off contact and go into hyperspace to rejoin with the fleet. That's an order."

Luke groaned softlyThere was no way he was going to be able to explain this to anyone without ...

"Red Leader, my parents, my _parents_ , are on that shuttle! And they are in trouble! And I will help them!"

/-

 _The Liberty_

 _5 parsecs away from Maridun_

"You want us to rescue Darth Vader?" Rieekan demanded.

Kenobi looked more frantic than usual, "Yes, General, yes! And Padme! Don't you see, Palpatine wants Vader to punish him, but also to bring him to heel! Anakin is shifting back to the Light but if Sidious has Padme in his clutches ..."

Leia gasped aloud in horror, even as Rieekan nodded, "I see your point, Obi-Wan."

/-

 _The Chimaera_

"Admiral Thrawn, our sensors indicate Lord Vader's shuttle is down to 10% shield strength."

"Very well," the blue skinned Admiral responded, "Continue firing but reduce bombardment. We want his shuttle incapacitated but not destroyed."

"Sir, if the shuttle breaches ..."

"Then Vader will survive in that life support suit for at least a time. And if he is in distress, he'll be far easier to manage when we pull him into the docking bay via tractor beam."

"Yes, sir."

"Admiral, sensors indicate there is a second biological sentient on board Vader's shuttle."

"Immaterial. The Emperor has ordered me to recapture or kill Vader. Any companions are of no concern."

/-

 _Vader's shuttle_

Shields 6%.

Vader did everything in his power to think clearly, but it was a losing battle. Padme was in danger. He would survive a hull breach, though not an explosion, but she would not. Based on the attack pattern of the remaining TIE's, it was Thrawn's intention to incapacitate but not destroy the shuttle so Vader could be captured and brought before his master.

He turned to glance at her as the enemy TIE's (Black Squadron had been destroyed entirely) bombarded the shuttle.

Her face was white but she was still calm. She even managed a small smile.

He felt his eyes itch in anguish. His tear ducts had been destroyed long ago on Mustafar, so he could not cry.

There was a sudden burst of fire and to his shock and yes, dismay, an X-wing appeared out of nowhere, directing its deadly fire at the TIEs.

"Luke!" he cried out.

"Luke?" Padme repeated in horror. "No, Ani! He needs to leave!"

A moment later, additional X-wings roared in to surround and protect the shuttle.

Shields: 3%.

/-  
 _Luke's X-wing_

"What are you doing?" Luke demanded.

"We've been ordered to support you, Red 2."

/-

 _The Chimaera_

"Admiral! Rebel X-wings are supporting Vader's shuttle!"

"Most interesting."

/-

 _Space near Maridun_

The _Liberty_ and 4 smaller Rebel cruisers abruptly dropped out of hyperspace and immediately swung into battle against the _Chimaera_ and her two accompanying Star Destroyers. Vader's _Devastator_ , which had been fighting a losing battle against two of her brethren, retreated slightly to lick her wounds and reset her power grid before charging back into the fray.

X-wings and Y-wings flew out of their bays and began engaging the TIE squadrons, while the _Liberty_ began a direct assault on the _Chimaera_.

"Ani, we've lost forward guidance controls," Padme said, her tone a steely calm.

Vader watched as his shuttles shields dropped to 0%. With a cry of rage and distress, he reached out with his anger and fury and yes, his love for Padme, to use his Force power to shield his ship from the blasts of the TIEs still seeking to incapacitate him. And to his fierce and frantic delight, it worked. He was protecting her.

Which is all he had ever wanted to do.

/-

 _The Liberty_

"We're in range, Admiral Akbar!"

"Tractor beam Vader's shuttle in."

"Yes, sir!"

/-

 _Vader's shuttle_

"We're caught in the Rebel cruiser's tractor beam," Padme announced, sounding relieved.

Vader felt a brief stab of fear. He was Public Enemy #2 ...

But Padme ... Padme would be safe.

At that moment, a TIE, incapacitated by a glancing shot from a Rebel Y-wing, lost control, broke through Vader's shielding and clipped the side of the shuttle.

With an abrupt hiss, the cabin depressurized even as Padme and Vader were flung hard against the wall.

"Padme!" the Sith cried out.

/-

 _Luke's X-wing_

"Mother!" Luke yelled, "R2M3, tell R2D2 that Mother has been injured!"

/-

 _The Liberty_

"What, R2? What?" Leia asked.

/-

 _Vader's shuttle_

"Padme! Padme!"

She was unconscious, her head seeping blood. Air was being backfilled from the shuttle's liquid air tanks to make up for the gas seeping into space, but he knew the supply was limited.

She needed medical treatment immediately. But would the Alliance provide excellent care for a woman who had aligned herself with Darth Vader?

He would find out soon enough.

/-

 _The Liberty_

 _Main Docking Bay_

 _2 minutes later_

The ramp to Darth Vader's shuttle lowered and the Dark Lord strode down the ramp with Padme in his mechanical arms before coming to a sudden halt.

Standing in a semicircle around his shuttle were numerous Rebels, some on their feet, some on one knee, all with weapons pointed at him.

For a second, he considered killing them all. He could, he knew that. He had the power of the Dark Side ...

But Padme would die in the crossfire.

There was a sudden shout from behind the troops and they parted to allow passage for Princess Leia Organa (his daughter!), a man he recognized as General Rieekan, and ... Obi-Wan Kenobi. His old master. His greatest enemy.

In spite of himself, he tightened his grip on Padme. She moaned in unconscious protest and he forced himself to relax.

"Kenobi," he snarled, stiff with fear and rage.

"Lord Vader," Kenobi said carefully, "We have much to ... discuss ... but for now, Padme needs medical assistance. We have a med-pod."

For a panicked moment, he felt like refusing. He could carry her, and if he did, they would not be parted. But a med pod would provide immediate and necessary medical assistance.

Reluctantly but quickly, he placed his beloved in the med pod which was hovering nearby. As soon as she was strapped gently in place, a couple of med techs hurried off with the pod.

Vader took two rapid steps forward and then stopped as the Rebels raised their blasters higher toward him. Again, he felt the urge to destroy them all, but now Leia was here ...

"You cannot expect us to allow you to wander freely in a Rebel ship," General Rieekan stated coldly but calmly.

"He's not going to wander freely," Leia responded promptly and irritably. "He is going to watch over and help Padme. Right now."

"Leia ..." the General started uneasily.

The princess turned her fiery gaze on the General and took a menacing step toward him, "This is not a discussion. I will take personal responsibility for Lord Vader's actions."

"And you," she said, rounding on her biological father now, "I don't know much about the Dark Side, but I know fear and anger drive it. We will do everything, _everything_ , to help Padme. But if you lose your temper and start breaking things, only bad things can happen to her. Is that clear?"

"Yes, it is clear," Vader and Rieekan both said, then glanced at one another in embarrassment.

"Good," the diminutive princess stated. "Then come on."

/

 _The Chimaera_

"Order our troops to withdraw, Captain Pellaeon," Admiral Thrawn ordered.

The captain in question blinked incredulously, "Withdraw, sir?"

The Chiss's face was calm, "Certainly. The Alliance has Lord Vader and the Death Star is destroyed. A regrettable failure on our part, but to continue to fight would be a foolish waste of resources."

"Yes, sir."

Within minutes, the remaining Imperial ships withdrew from Maridun and went into hyperspace.

/-

 _The Liberty_

 _Med Bay #3_

"Anakin! Where is Anakin?!"

"Anakin isn't here, Padme," Bail Organa said, trying to soothe her without any notable success.

"Is he all right? Is Anakin all right?" she moaned.

At that moment, the door to the room slid open and Darth Vader stalked in.

"Here he is!" Bail stated with relief, and turned to the man whose daughter he had taken. "She regained consciousness 2 minutes ago and has been calling for you ..."

"Ani!" Padme cried out with relief. "Ani, are you all right?"

The Dark Lord was on his knees at her side within seconds, his large hands holding her small ones.

"Yes, Padme, I am well. I am safe and so are you."

 _Author Note: I hope I get author kudos for not leaving you with an evil cliffhanger. I could have, so very easily, by not letting you know if Padme was mortally wounded. But I decided to be nice! :-). Also, what did you think of the Death Star being blown up without too much trouble? Weird, huh? Thank you to those following and reviewing, and thank you dear husband for editing!_


	13. Chapter 13

_The Liberty_

 _In space outside Maridun_

 _Docking Bay #5_

Luke Dalam waited with agonizing impatience as a crew member pushed a rolling ladder over to his X-wing; once it was in place, he hurried down the ladder to find himself suddenly in a crowd of jubilant Rebels.

Wedge Antilles was there, clapping him hard on the back, and a variety of Mon Calamari crew members were trying to shove oceanic based alcoholic drinks into his hands.

He appreciated their jubilation and congratulations, but mostly he was worried about his mother.

"All right, everyone, let Dalam through!" came the sudden bellow of Red Leader Garven Dreis, pushing his way through the crowd to grab Luke's arm and pull him gently forward.

Luke followed him meekly and thankfully, enduring the back slaps and loud congratulations, before exiting the hanger into a quieter corridor.

"I have orders to bring you to the secure medbay," Dreis said briskly, moving forward quickly.

Luke murmured in appreciation even as his mind raced. He sensed Mother was alive, and Father was fairly calm which could only mean good things, but until he actually saw Mother with his own eyes he'd be a ball of anxiety.

"I didn't realize your parents were Imperial," Dreis said suddenly, puffing slightly as he raced down the hall.

"It's a long story, sir," Luke replied after a moment.

They were silent for the rest of the short trip as they went up four floors on an elevator, then through several corridors. Security here was tight; it took Luke longer than reasonable to realize that was because Darth Vader was here. Obviously the Alliance wasn't too thrilled about one of its greatest enemies stalking about the ship.

One last corner, and suddenly Leia was here. She threw herself into his arms, even as Luke opened his mouth, then suddenly closed it, unable to get the words out.

"She's Ok, Luke," his twin said quickly, reading him with ease. "Concussion and a scalp laceration, but she'll be fine. She's been asking about you. And ... your father as well."

"An amazing shot, Luke," Kenobi said with a gentle slap on the back. "You truly are a gifted pilot, and you have saved many lives today."

"I need to see my parents," Luke said immediately

"Indeed," Kenobi said, glancing at General Rieekan, who was standing nearby.

"I really don't believe it is wise, General Kenobi ..." the man began.

Obi-Wan interrupted him ruthlessly, "This door, this medbay, will not hold him, Rieekan. He is imprisoned not by walls or shields, but by his love for his wife. Locking the door does nothing."

With a sigh, the other man nodded and reached forward to tap a security code into the locked door.

It slid open and Luke hurried through before it had stopped moving.

"Father!" he cried out to the tall cyborg who rose to greet him.

"Luke!"

Red Leader's mouth dropped open for a full 34 seconds.

" _Father?"_ he finally gasped out.

/-

 _Random apartment building_

 _Top floor_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

 _Middle of the night_

"Mama?"

Rilla Tultan groaned aloud and turned over to stare with bewilderment at her 2 year old daughter Remi, who was standing near the bed in the near darkness of her bedroom.

"Remi?" she asked groggily, reaching out a gentle hand. "Why are you awake?"

"Fiweworks, Mommy," the little one lisped.

"Fireworks?" Rilla shook her head to try to clear it. It wasn't Empire Day or the Emperor's birthday, so what was Remi talking about at 2 o'clock in the morning?

"Fiweworks," the girl insisted, pulling her mother's hand.

With a reluctant mutter, Rilla rolled out of bed and staggered into her daughter's bedroom. The child crawled into her bed, stood up, and leaned up against her window, which showed the Imperial Palace to the far east.

"Fiweworks!"

Rilla stilled in horror. Weird blue lightning was coursing around the top of the Emperor's Palace and even as she watched, a section of the roof broke loose and plunged many stories to the ground below.

They both watched for a couple of minutes, Remi in delight, Rilla in fear. The woman briefly considered holo-calling her husband, but he was on another planet on business and it was his sleep cycle. And what could he do about this, anyway?

"Come with me, Remi," she said softly, picking up her little one and carrying her into the bedroom. She lay on the bed and wrapped her arms around the toddler, who promptly began wiggling in delight at this unexpected opportunity to roll around on her parents' bed in the middle of the night.

"I wish your daddy was home," Rilla murmured softly.

/-

 _Padme's medbay_

 _The Liberty_

 _In hyperspace_

"How is that, Father?"

Vader flexed his left index finger and was pleased to observe it responding as desired.

He had not realized that his left hand had sustained damage when the shuttle was hit, as he had been far too concerned about Padme's health. His wife was currently sleeping peacefully in a med bed exactly 1.6 meters from him, and he was free to work on his damaged prosthetic. Or rather, Luke was. It was obvious the boy was a very accomplished, gifted, natural mechanic.

"Very good, Luke. Your assistance is most appreciated."

"Tell me about Admiral Thrawn, Ani," Padme said suddenly.

Luke and Vader were both on their feet in an instant, and Luke's arms were around his mother a moment later.

"Mom, are you Ok?"

She reached up with her left hand to pat him gently on the shoulder, "Of course I am, darling. Did you blow up the Death Star?"

"Yes, Mom."

"I'm so proud of you, Luke. Anakin, Thrawn. I need to know about him."

"Padme, you have a concussion. You need to rest," Vader said with concern in his voice.

His wife lifted irritable eyebrows, leaned back, closed her eyes, and said, "Ok, here, I'm resting. See? Tell me about Thrawn."

Luke chuckled aloud while Vader huffed in disbelief, "Padme ..."

"Father," Luke interrupted, "you won't win this. She's like a mynock attached to a power cable when she's really determined about something."

"What a lovely simile, my son!"

"I know, right?"

Vader shook his head slightly with a mixture of fondness and grief. He knew how determined his wife was, but his vague surprise at her insistence showed how much he'd forgotten about her in the last 20 years.

"Why do you want to know about Thrawn?" he asked curiously.

Padme kept her eyes closed as she spoke readily, "He's Chiss, Anakin, so he must be brilliant. Sheev Palpatine is a total xenophobe, and aliens rarely rise past trash hauler in the Imperial hierarchy."

"He is indeed brilliant," Vader conceded.

Now she opened her brown eyes and leaned forward slightly, "So why is he working for Palpatine, Anakin? It doesn't make sense! I've had some dealings with the Chiss. A brilliant Chiss tactician should be on Csilla, defending his people, not working for a jerk of an Emperor who takes every opportunity he can to put down non-humans."

Vader frowned and pulled a fact out of deep memory, "I believe he was exiled from Csilla, Padme."

His wife's frown deepened and she stared at the ceiling for a long moment.

"Tell me _everything_ you know about Thrawn, Ani," she demanded after a moment.

"Mom, you really need to rest ..."

"And Luke, can you find me some blue milk?"

/-

 _(Former) Imperial Senate Building_

 _Emperor Palpatine's (rarely used) office_

"You will find out immediately what happened on Vader's last mission, Director Isard. Something happened to incite this rebellion." Palpatine snarled to the woman who headed his intelligence corps, "You have three days."

"As you wish, my Master," Ysanne Isard said meekly, her head bowed. She usually enjoyed considerable favor from her master, but it was obvious from the broken state of the Imperial Palace that the Emperor was in a supremely dangerous mood.

That and the fact that he had left a trail of bodies, including some members of his elite Red Guards, behind him as he exited his now damaged palace.

This was not unexpected – the Death Star had been destroyed and Darth Vader had turned against the Emperor, but Ysanne Isard felt a deep and unaccustomed fear.

"Go," the Emperor snarled, and she did, thankfully.

"Order Admiral Thrawn back to Imperial Center," Palpatine hissed to a nearby adjutant, who nodded meekly and retreated.

"Thrawn will pay for his incompetence," Sidious murmured to himself. He would enjoy carrying out that punishment.

/-

 _Conference Room_

 _The Liberty_

 _In hyperspace_

"So, General Kenobi, how dangerous is Darth Vader?" Mon Mothma inquired courteously.

Obi-Wan suppressed an eye roll, took a sip of tea, and said, "Very dangerous."

He took another sip of tea and then raised his head to meet the eyes of the Alliance's acknowledged leader.

"Could you beat him in battle?" Mon demanded bluntly.

"No," Kenobi responded without hesitation, "Even in my prime, we were very evenly matched and he was half mad with rage during his battle with me long ago, resulting in his defeat on Mustafar. I'm too old for this sort of thing now, and he's only grown in power. Behind Palpatine, he's the most dangerous man in the galaxy."

Rieekan sighed openly now, "So what are we going to do? It's like sitting on an unstable fission reactor having him walking around loose here."

"He won't endanger Padme," Bail stated firmly, "or the twins."

"But he may leave a trail of destruction, steal a ship, and haul them out of here."

"I'd like to see him try," Leia growled with an outraged look on her face.

For a brief moment, an image formed in Kenobi's mind's eye, of Luke over one armored shoulder, Leia over the other, and Padme being dragged along by the wrist, all of them yelling indignantly.

He chuckled aloud, "No, he won't do that."

Admiral Ackbar spoke now, "Tell us about the suit he wears, General Kenobi, and the mask? Is it necessary for life, or merely worn to conceal his former identity?"

Kenobi's look of amusement faded away, to be replaced by grim sorrow, "It is necessary for life, Admiral. I ... left him to burn in the lava fields of Mustafar. He caught on fire before my eyes, and I thought he was a living dead man. Only his own power in the Force and Sidious's machinations resulted in the man, or the cyborg, he is now. He will die without the suit."

Breha shivered openly, "So you are not one of his favorite people, General Kenobi."

Old Ben turned his head to stare out at the ripples of hyperspace, "He hates me more than anyone else in the galaxy, your Highness."

Bail shook his head slightly, "As the Admiral said, we're sitting on a powder keg here. Let me talk to Padme about our next move, but I agree, we need Vader off this ship."

Mothma's eyes drifted to Leia Organa, and she shook her head, "You are probably not one of Vader's most popular people either, Bail. I'd better do it."

/

 _Padme's med bay_

 _A few minutes later_

"Mon!" Padme said, sitting up slightly. "How wonderful to see you after all these years!"

Mon Mothma stepped into the room, her white robes rippling, and glanced around thoughtfully. Vader was seated on a large chair at his wife's side, and the young Luke Dalam was sitting cross legged on the floor while working away on one of his father's prosthetic fingers.

"It's amazing to see you, Padme," the Chandrilan said calmly. "We thought ..."

"That I was dead, I know," the former Queen of Naboo said, rolling cautiously to her feet.

This provoked a sudden twitch from both Vader and Luke Dalam, and Padme shot an irritable glance at the two men, "I'm fine. I don't need to sit all the time."

Luke grimaced slightly as he exchanged a look with Vader, then settled back down on the floor.

Padme smiled at her old friend and colleague and embraced her, then stepped back.

"So, I'm married to Darth Vader," she said bluntly, "and that's what you want to talk about."

Mothma chuckled aloud, "I always enjoyed your direct moments, Padme. Yes, about that, and your two amazing children. I've known Leia for many years, though I didn't know that she is your daughter. And Luke has burst onto the galactic scene with quite the blaze of glory."

"That wasn't a hard shot, Senator Mothma," Luke said, rising to his feet. "No one was even shooting at me."

"Did you use a targeting computer?" the woman inquired curiously.

Luke frowned, "No, of course not. No need. It was an easy shot."

Vader chuckled, which provoked quite an odd sound through the vocoder, "Easy for you, Son. The reality is that even the best targeting computer would likely not have been able to make that shot."

"You didn't mention that," his son responded with a puzzled scowl.

"I felt there was no need to introduce doubt into your mind," his father replied, even as his tone grew fonder, "nor did I have any doubt of your ability to destroy the battle station."

"And we are most grateful to you, Luke Dalam," Mothma interpolated sincerely. "The galaxy is a much safer place today."

"Getting back to business," Padme said firmly, "you wish to know our intentions."

"Yes."

"First things first, we want to leave the _Liberty_ and rendezvous with Anakin's ship, the _Devastator,_ " Padme explained. "I hope we can work with the Alliance, but I can understand that you don't want Anakin here, and he doesn't want to be here, so the sooner we physically part ways, the better."

Mon pursed her lips, "We'll be near Quindar soon. We can drop out of hyperspace and lend you a ship. But then what do you plan to do?"

"Arrange for the death of Sidious," Vader growled suddenly.

"Sidious?"

"Palpatine. His Sith name is Darth Sidious."

"I see. And if you destroy Palpatine, you will take the throne?"

The great masked head shook slightly, "No. Padme will."

The Alliance leader shot a suspicious look at her former colleague, then smiled slightly as the dark haired woman rolled her eyes noticeably, "No, I won't take the Imperial Throne, Anakin. I believe in democracy."

"Democracy ..."

"Failed, I know, Ani. I know. Let's save the political arguments for later, Ok? Let's just agree the Galactic Empire in its current form is a stinking pile of rancor droppings and we need some kind of an improvement, and the first step is to destroy Palpatine."

"I agree, of course, but you would be the perfect Empress, my love. You are intelligent, hardworking, kind, beautiful, brilliant ..."

Padme blushed noticeably and put a gentle hand on her enthusiastic husband's arm to cut him off, "We can talk about it later, Ani. First things first. Destroy Sidious.

"And do you know how we can do that?" Mothma asked curiously.

"I have some ideas," Padme said with a feral smile.

 _Author Note: Thanks for those of you still sticking with this story. I finished the_ Abduction of Maximus Piett _so have more time to devote to this fanfic. Thanks to my husband for editing. Love you, my dear!_


	14. Chapter 14

_The Bridge_

 _The Chimaera_

 _In orbit around Kuat_

 _1 day later_

"Sir, the hyperdrive will be back online in 90 minutes."

"Very good, Captain Pellaeon," Admiral Thrawn responded coolly. "As soon as the hyperdrive is operational, set course for Imperial Center."

Pellaeon opened his mouth as if to protest, shut it, then nodded meekly, "Yes, Admiral."

"Admiral?"

The blue skinned Chiss turned to face the lieutenant who was approaching rapidly.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we have a priority signal, source location unknown, with the following codes."

Thrawn reached out to take the holopad, stared at it for a long moment, then lifted his head to stare out at space through the front window of the bridge. The Kuat shipyards were, as usual, a buzzing mass of ships and machinery, all focused on increasing the might and efficiency of the Imperial Navy.

"Very well, I'll take the transmission in my private chambers," he said, and strode briskly off the bridge.

/

 _Darth Vader's Palace_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

Emperor Sheev Palpatine irritably leaned back in the temporary throne which graced his former apprentice's main audience chamber.

He had known, of course, that the former Anakin Skywalker was rather an ascetic except for battle droids and his collection of Jedi lightsabers, but this, this was _pathetic_.

He glanced around wearily. Black, black, and more black. He liked black, of course. It was very Sithly. But here in Vader's palace he had expected at least a splash of color, perhaps a moss painting from Alderaan, perhaps a ... something from Tatooine?

No, Vader wouldn't have wanted art from Tatooine. He loathed that planet. And Tatooine was not known for its art anyway.

With a sigh, the former senator of Naboo shook his aged head. Vader had been a powerful and accomplished apprentice, but he had the cultural sense of a monga snake.

Thrawn, at least, was eminently sophisticated. Palpatine reminded himself for the fifth time not to kill the Chiss when he arrived for his discipline. Bacta could do a great deal, but if Sidious really unleashed his full ire on the alien over the loss of the Death Star and Vader's escape, Thrawn would die. And now, more than ever, he needed the Chiss's brilliance.

There was a soft, melodic chime, and Palpatine irritably gestured to the giant holoscreen which hung nearby.

Ysanne Isard appeared, looking more nervous than usual.

"Yes?" Sidious hissed.

"We have received intelligence from Siskeen, my master," she stated carefully. "A holo of the woman whom Darth Vader met in his pursuit of the leader of Dalam Enterprises."

"And?" the Emperor demanded impatiently

"My master, the woman matches the holo of a woman thought dead long ago ..."

The image changed to show the woman in question.

For a long moment, the breath froze in Palpatine's lungs.

Isard continued, "Perhaps she merely resembles ..."

Palpatine cut her off.

"Amidala!" he snarled with incredulous fury.

/

 _Outside the Emperor's Palace_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

"Sir?

Engineer Kroft glanced up distractedly from the blueprints he was perusing on his holopad.

"Yes?"

He devoutly hoped this wasn't going to be a long question from his underling because he was incredibly busy right now. The damage to the Emperor's palace was extensive and sections of it had sustained metallurgical damage due to transient high temperatures. It was a fascinating problem to consider what needed to be replaced, what could merely be repurposed or shored up ...

"Sir, look over there!"

Kroft turned his gaze in the appropriate direction and gasped in astonishment, and yes, satisfaction.

Weird blue lightning was coursing around the top of Darth Vader's castle and even as he watched, a section broke loose and fell many stories to the ground below.

He smiled to himself. Job security.

/-

 _Thrawn's private chambers_

 _The Chimaera_

 _Kuat_

Thrawn took an unusually deep breath, made his face a calm mask, and activated the holoscreen.

The image which formed nearly instantly was not a two meter, heavy breathing cyborg. Instead, he regarded with astonishment the face and form of a beautiful woman, with dark hair piled high, brown eyes gleaming with curiosity and intelligence.

"Admiral Thrawn?"

"Lord Vader?" he replied sarcastically.

The woman chuckled softly, "My apologies, Admiral Thrawn. Anakin gave me his codes, of course."

The Chiss stiffened, "Anakin?"

"Anakin Skywalker, who is now the man you know as Darth Vader," the woman continued calmly, "Anakin tells me that you met during the Clone Wars during the battle in the Thrugii Asteroid belt."

Thrawn's mind whirled. Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader? It made a weird kind of sense, but ...

"And you are?" he inquired politely.

The woman tilted her head, "You might know me as Padme Dalam, the head of Dalam Enterprises?"

Again, Thrawn was startled. This woman was the head of Dalam?

"I have heard of Dalam Enterprises, certainly," Thrawn said cautiously.

"And I am indeed its leader," Dalam responded firmly. "We've had some dealings with the Chiss Ascendancy, as I presume you are aware."

"Yes."

Her gaze sharpened now, "Admiral Thrawn, Anakin - Lord Vader - speaks very highly of your brilliance, and the Rebel Alliance is equally impressed. I would like to propose a partnership with you."

Thrawn's black eyebrows rose incredulously, "You suggest I rebel against the Emperor?"

"Absolutely," Padme Dalam returned swiftly. "Thrawn, I don't pretend to know a great deal about you, but I have made it my business to study the Chiss culture because of my work in the Outer Rim and Unknown Regions. Palpatine openly favors humans over non-humans, and thus his decision to promote you to Grand Admiral is a testament both to your brilliance and, I am assuming, your knowledge of the Unknown Regions. Adding in the frequent orders from the Ascendancy for long range sensors, and I propose that there is something out there that concerns you. Something or someone."

Thrawn stared at her for a long moment before replying, "You are – I believe the Basic phrase is 'fishing', are you not?"

"For information?" Dalam inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Certainly. As you fish for information about me. But there is little time, Mitth'raw'nuruodo. You must choose before you depart for Imperial Center. Or to put it more directly, if you go to Imperial Center, any alliance between us is no longer an option."

"And you think I am going to Imperial Center because ...?"

The beautiful face darkened now, "I assure you, Admiral, that if there is one thing Anakin knows well, it is Palpatine's penchant for painfully punishing his underlings for failure. Ordinarily, the destruction of the Death Star would have been laid at Anakin's door, but since he is out of reach ..."

"Is he?" Thrawn interrupted.

The woman moved the holoproj slightly with her hand, to show the glowering form of Darth Vader looming a short distance away.

"Anakin, would you care to provide the Admiral with some details of his likely punishment at Palpatine's hands?"

The cyborg hesitated, then growled, "Suffice it to say that Force Lightning is always supremely painful, often permanently debilitating, sometimes fatal. If you have not experienced such discipline, my suggestion would be that you avoid it."

The holo swung back to Padme Dalam in time for Thrawn to say, stiffly, "A warrior has no fear of pain."

Dalam openly rolled her eyes at this, "Admiral, that's the first stupid thing you've said. A sensible sentient _does_ fear pain, but has the moral strength and courage to do what is right regardless of possible pain. That is not the situation here. You know as well as I do that Sheev Palpatine, while brilliant and extremely powerful, is supremely selfish and egotistical. If your purpose in allying with the Empire is to protect your people, I can respect that. But I promise you that if you continue to work for Palpatine, your people will be in greater danger, not less."

"If you destroy the Emperor ..." Thrawn began.

Dalam interrupted, "Not _if_ , Thrawn, _when_. Palpatine's days are numbered. If you join with us, the number will be smaller but he will fall, I promise you that."

The Chiss eyes narrowed. On one hand, this seemed the blathering of a mad woman, but Thrawn had studied sentients of many species and he was reluctantly impressed with this Dalam person.

"You don't need to make a decision this minute," Dalam continued smoothly. "And indeed I recommend you read the files I am sending you now before you make a decision. But you have only two hours. If you don't decide to join us by that deadline, your de facto answer is no."

"Files?" the Admiral asked cautiously.

"Yes, I have many contacts and I believe we have the ways and means to upgrade your sensor arrays on your homeworld of Csilli, thus increasing the protection for your people from threats from the Far Unknown Regions. If you work with us, of course. If you don't, I will do my best to cut the flow of trade to the Chiss Ascendency. We are either your enemy or your ally, there is no middle ground."

Thrawn forced himself to relax his body, to allow his brain to process. This woman was truly a gifted orator and most compelling, but ...

"You truly expect me to believe, Dalam, that the Sith Lord Darth Vader, destroyer of the Jedi, can work with the Rebel Alliance? They are mortal enemies. That is one partnership that is doomed to failure."

The woman gazed directly into his eyes across the many unknown parsecs.

"Admiral Thrawn, I was a Senator of the old Republic, and many of the leaders of the Alliance are my friends and colleagues. They trust me, and I in turn trust Anakin."

"Why?" Thrawn demanded bluntly.

The woman gazed at him intently, "Because I married him over 23 years ago, and I am confident of his loyalty to me and our union."

As Thrawn goggled over this statement, she continued calmly, "I'll contact you in two hours, Admiral Thrawn."

"Wait," Thrawn said quickly.

"Yes?"

"You realize, of course, that I could curry favor from the Emperor by revealing all that you have told me."

"Limited favor, Thrawn," Dalam returned drily. "I have word from Siskeen, where Anakin found me, that holos of me have been retrieved by Imperial agents. I am sure Sheev Palpatine is already aware of my tiresome survival when he thought me dead long ago. What he probably does not know is that I was aboard the shuttle with Lord Vader, the shuttle you failed to capture or destroy. You were unsuccessful in not only capturing Vader, but the wife who was the catalyst for his rebellion against the Emperor. Not one of your more successful days, Admiral Thrawn. Dalam out."

 _/-_

 _Padme's quarters_

 _The Liberty_

 _In space 4 parsecs from Quindar_

"Well, that went well," Padme said with satisfaction, turning away from the holotransmitter.

"Did it?" Luke asked in a puzzled tone. He had been carefully hidden behind a movable screen to avoid possibly being caught on holo, but he had listened intently.

"Yes," Padme said confidently, "Not that it is 'in the bag', so to speak, but I estimate we have a 60% chance he'll join us."

"As high as that, Mother?" Leia asked. She too, had been cowering behind a screen, though her fascination with the conversation had proven a challenge to her self control. She knew a great deal about politics and persuasion, but listening to her biological mother was truly inspiring.

Padme nodded firmly, "He might die if he goes back to Imperial Center and suffers Palpatine's anger, and he knows it. We have spies there who say Palpatine has damaged both his own palace and your father's in major Force tantrums the last couple of days. And the trade numbers don't lie. I've sent information about our recent shipments to the Ascendancy showing that if Dalam Enterprises pull out, the Chiss in general, and the Ascendency in particular, will suffer."

Luke nodded abstractly as his com went off.

"Yes?"

There was muttering at the other end and Luke lifted a puzzled glance to his mother.

"Mother, the pilot of a ship called the _Millennium Falcon_ just came out of hyperspace with codes from you."

"Excellent," Padme said with a smile, "Please tell Rebel High Command to let him land and then would you please both escort him here, along with any guests?"

"Padme?" Vader inquired suspiciously, "What are you up to?"

"You'll see, Ani."

/-

 _Docking Bay #7_

 _The Liberty_

"This way," Solo said to the aliens following him. The individuals in question were obviously nervous, but that was no surprise given their planet of origin.

The Corellian marched down the ramp with his companions and halted in some surprise. Waiting at the bottom were two youngsters, each approximately 20 years of age. The youth was blond and wiry. The girl was dark haired, tiny, and gorgeous.

Solo made a sketchy bow toward the woman and smiled, "Captain Han Solo, at your service ..."

"Princess Leia Organa," the girl replied, a rather disdainful look on her face. That wasn't the usual response he got from young women, but whatever.

"And I'm Luke Dalam," the young man returned. "My mother, Padme Dalam, asked me to escort you and your guests to her chambers."

"Well, let's be on our way, then," Solo said with a cocky grin toward the princess. "Come on."

/-

 _Thrawn's office_

 _The Chimaera_

Admiral Thrawn finished reading the last file sent by Padme Dalam, leaned back, closed his eyes, and began waggling his ears. The Chiss Admiral had learned to make human gestures to better fit in with the largely human Imperial military. But in the privacy of his own chambers, he permitted himself the luxury of ear waggling. It soothed him and, he believed, helped him think better.

Padme Dalam's information was quite startling. The woman obviously had tremendous resources at her disposal, and far more information about the needs of the Chiss than he had thought known outside of the Ascendency itself.

And, if she was to be believed, she had Darth Vader firmly on her side in this Galactic Civil War.

He sat up slightly with a nod, his decision made.

"Captain Pellaeon," he said after pushing his com button.

"Yes, sir?"

"We will not be departing for Imperial Center as previously planned. Stand by for further instructions."

"Yes, sir."

The captain's voice held a hint of relief, which was no surprise. It was all too likely that Palpatine would carry out his fury on not just his admiral, but the captain of the _Chimaera_ as well.

Well, the die had been thrown and he had made his choice. Whether this decision would lead to victory or defeat was not yet known, but given Palpatine's uncertain temper and all other considerations, this was the best plan.

/

 _Padme's quarters_

 _The Liberty_

 _In space 4 parsecs from Quindar_

The door to Padme's quarters slid open and Luke and Leia stepped in, followed by Captain Solo, two tall, thin aliens, and finally a gigantic Wookiee.

"Captain Solo," Padme said, surging forward with a smile, "Many thanks for providing passage to our friends from Kamino."

She turned now to the Kaminoan in the lead, a tall male, "Kama Chu, it is my honor to finally meet you in person."

The male bowed his head in respect, and spoke quietly, "Madam Dalam, it is my honor as well. It is rare, as you know, for the people of my world to leave their home planet, but your request was most urgent. Kamino is grateful for your trade provisions during the challenging times of the last years, especially the medical assistance during the Kurati epidemic."

Padme nodded regally and turned to his companion, a tall female, "Sheko Ta? I welcome you."

The female Kaminoan nodded but did not speak.

"Padme, what is the purpose of summoning these individuals here?" Vader asked with suspicion.

She turned to him now with a sad smile, "I asked Kama Chu and Sheko Ta here to analyze whether we can improve your health, Anakin."

He stared at her for a long moment, then actually took a step back, "Nothing can be done, Padme. You should have consulted me before wasting the time of these ..."

"Your suit, it is for life support?" asked the female, Sheko Ta.

"Yes, he was very badly burned more than 19 years ago," Padme said briskly, "but it seems impossible to me that something cannot be done for him ..."

"Padme," Vader said again, clear discomfort in his voice.

She turned to him, swiftly, her eyes suddenly filled with tears, "Anakin, do you think I don't know the burden of the suit, the pain you are in nearly constantly? I didn't consult you because I know you believe nothing can be done, but the Kaminoans are brilliant cloners. They know how to regenerate tissue. Perhaps you can be at least partially healed."

"There is no doubt _something_ can be done," Kama Chu, the male, stated firmly.

He walked carefully around Vader's form holding a handheld instrument in his hand.

"Indeed, I am confident much can be done," he continued in a professional tone, "Sheko?"

The female nodded gravely and also started circling around the uneasy Sith.

"Luke, Leia," Padme said with a smile, "perhaps you can take Solo and Chewbacca for some food and a drink? I think Ani and I will be busy with our new friends here for quite some time."

Luke's eyes were wide, but he nodded and turned obediently.

"Come on, guys."

 _Author Note: My husband and I did something amazing! We went to see the Solo movie IN THE THEATER. Gasp. Anyway, we liked it! It was much more lighthearted than_ The Last Jedi _and any plot holes were lost in the general bonhomie of the movie. And the big tentacle space monster? Just cool. Yep._


	15. Chapter 15

_The Liberty_

 _A bar (sort of)_

"So this is what passes for a bar in this place?" Solo asked as he eyed his drink dubiously. There was something green floating on the surface.

"It's a Mon Calamari ship, Captain Solo," Leia countered in a superior tone. "They are an aquatic race. What else do you expect?"

Solo glanced around in a jaded manner, his eyes taking in the condensed droplets on the walls and the puddles forming in the corners of the room.

"Wroah gajuhaw!" Chewbacca complained suddenly.

"Take it easy, Chewie, as soon as we've eaten a bit, we'll head back to the ship and use the blow dryer."

"What's the problem, exactly?" Luke asked politely, but with a slightly nervous glance at the giant Wookiee.

"He doesn't like his fur getting all wet. Mold starts growing."

"That does sound inconvenient," the youth agreed.

"So, Kid," Solo said after a moment, "Dalam is your mom?"

"Yes."

"She's something else, isn't she?"

Luke smiled at the pirate, "Yes, she is. She's amazing."

"If you don't mind me asking, or even if you do, what's the thing she's got going on with Darth Vader?"

"He's her husband," Luke replied blandly, causing Leia to jerk slightly.

"I'm tired of all the secrecy, Leia," he said to her.

"Husband?" Solo sputtered, "You are telling me that your mother is married to _Darth Vader_?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

Luke cocked an eyebrow, "Since they were married 23 years ago."

Solo stared, blinked, and let his jaw drop incredulously, "So that means that ... you are ..."

"Vader's son, yes," the boy replied calmly.

Solo and Chewbacca exchanged startled glances.

"This is a terrible idea, Luke," Leia said uneasily, her hand slipping to the blaster at her side.

"The secrecy regarding their relationship is partly what got them into this mess," the youth replied firmly. "I'm not ashamed of who I am. Darth Vader is, or was anyway, a tyrant and murderer. I know that. But I'm his son, not him. I am my own person."

Solo cocked a thoughtful eyebrow at the young man; there had been something in this tone, like he was trying to convince the very gorgeous princess of Alderaan that his words were true.

"Well, better you than me, Dalam," Solo said with a grimace as he poured the rest of the drink down his throat. It was alcoholic, if nothing else.

"So, Captain Solo, what is your story, exactly?" the princess demanded frostily.

"I don't have much of a story, your Worship," he replied with a lopsided grin. "I'm just a trader looking to earn enough credits to survive in this crazy galaxy. Dalam hired me to bring those Kaminoans and once I am properly supplied, I'll be on my way."

The girl looked surprised, "You don't want to stay here and see if Dalam has more work for you? She pays well, I believe."

"Indeed she does, but this whole set-up makes me uneasy, Princess. Rebels and Darth Vader and Darth Vader's wife? Anywhere else would be safer."

"And keeping your own skin safe is the most important thing in the galaxy, obviously," the princess replied sarcastically.

"It's the only skin I have, so yeah, I'm putting a high priority on it."

Leia blew out an irritated breath before turning to Luke, "Well, all this is fun, but I have a meeting. Perhaps you'd be kind enough to look after our guests until they are ready to leave?"

"Sure thing, Leia," Luke said with an understanding smile.

She turned to go, then turned back, "Enjoy your life, Captain Solo."

The princess departed with what would have been a flounce in a less regal being, and Solo took the opportunity to needle his young companion.

"Seems like she likes me, Kid."

To his surprise, the youth smiled at him, "You know, I think she _does_ like you. We really could use someone like you here, Solo. I assume you and your Wookiee copilot were the ones responsible for helping Mom settle the Wookiees on Endor? You've obviously got a fast ship and a certain panache. And if you stay around, you could get to know the princess better."

Solo frowned at this. Given the obvious friendship between the princess and Luke Dalam, it seemed likely a romance was brewing between them. So why was Dalam encouraging him to get to know the princess better?

"Last thing I need is to get to know her better," Solo grunted in return. "I know these high and mighty types who always think they are better than anyone else because of their aristocratic heritage. She thinks I'm less than dirt."

Luke's face now looked sad, "I think you'd be surprised about that."

Solo frowned again. Princess Leia was both gorgeous and interesting. Maybe ...

/-

 _Padme's quarters_

"Padme ..."

"Anakin," Padme interrupted her husband, placing a hand over his mouthpiece, "I know you don't agree with my decision to bring in the Kaminoans. But please just humor me, Ok?"

Vader sighed softly to himself. A waste of time and resources, and they needed all the time and resources they could get.

The Kaminoans, who had been muttering to one another, now looked at the Dark Lord.

"Lord Vader," the woman said in her accented Basic, "your life support suit, while well armored and powerful, is at least 20 years out of date. Your lungs can be partially, perhaps wholly regenerated, with new technology. Regarding your other organs and skin, we have no doubt we can bring at least partial healing in those areas as well. However, you would need to come to Kamino for the most optimal and efficient treatment."

"That is out of the question," Vader said coldly. "I have a war to plan, a wife and progeny to protect, and an Emperor to murder. I'm swamped."

"With all due respect, Lord Vader," Kama Chu said gently, "if you haven't got your health, you haven't got anything."

"Then I haven't had 'anything' in 19 years," the Sith growled angrily.

"Ani," Padme said, lifting her hand in a placating way before turning to Sheko Ta. "Please, can anything be done here or on Lord Vader's Star Destroyer? I agree that the timing is not right for him to leave for Kamino, though I have no doubt your facilities are the very best the intergalaxies have to offer."

There was a pause as the two Kaminoans exchanged glances.

Kama Chu spoke now, heavily, "There is much damage to cellular systems, Lord Vader, and given the level of both Imperial and Alliance technology, we fear we would be unable to determine the base genetic code which would produce a positive result."

"What about Anakin's son?" Padme asked quickly. "Could his genetic code be of use?"

"Padme, Luke may not ..."

"Luke will help in any effort to relieve your pain," she shot back quickly, before focusing in on the clearly intrigued Kaminoans.

Sheko Ta spoke now, "Your son, Lord Vader, he is healthy?"

The Dark Lord breathed a few cycles of gratitude before responding, "Yes, very healthy."

"Then we can indeed use him."

/

 _Admiral Thrawn's quarters_

 _The Chimaera_

 _30 minutes later_

"I will join with you and Vader against Emperor Palpatine," Thrawn announced flatly.

Padme Dalam, at the other end of the holotransmitter, smiled her glorious, very human smile, "I appreciate a sentient who can make up his mind quickly when necessary. Let's make some plans, shall we?"

/-

 _Temporary Throne Room_

 _Prince Xizor's Palace_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

 _1 hour later_

Ysanne Isard stayed on her knees as the holopad floated into Emperor Palpatine's hand.

"His name is Luke Dalam, my Master," she said meekly, keeping her gaze down. She hoped that if Palpatine chose to destroy this palace, she wouldn't be here when he did so.

(A small part of her brain pondered the fact that if Palpatine blew up this palace in a Force frenzy, her extremely elaborate home might be his next choice of domicile. And the last things she wanted was the Emperor moving in with her.)

Sidious stared with a mixture of curiosity, incredulity, and anger at the image on the holopad.

The youth was young (19 standard years, according to the file), dark blond, blue eyed, with a face which very similar to that of Anakin Skywalker at the same age.

So the child had survived.

The old man ground his teeth. For 19 years, the child had been hidden from him.

Was he a Force Sensitive, the elderly Sith wondered? That was the critical question. Given the power of the father, the son was likely at least mildly Force sensitive, but perhaps not much?

"You have done well, Director Isard," he croaked finally. He used the Force to lift the woman's chin so she had to look into his eyes. "Find me additional information about this young man, everything you can. I want to know how tall he is, how much he weighs, his boot size, what his hobbies are, what he eats, what he wears, what gel he puts on his hair. Everything."

"Yes, my master," she murmured softly.

"Go."

/-

 _Padme's quarters_

 _The Liberty_

 _1 hour later_

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped hesitantly into Padme's main living area and halted. Standing near the door, looming in his most menacing fashion, was Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith.

"Obi-Wan," the cyborg growled, "I ought to kill you right now."

"It's not a very private place for a murder," Kenobi responded carefully, his hand slipping down to the hilt of his saber.

Padme stepped briskly from the bedroom into the living area at this moment.

"No killing," she said firmly. "Anakin, can you please sit down right there."

She pointed at a large chair in the corner.

"And Kenobi, you sit there," she continued, pointing at a nearby couch.

"We should probably keep mortal enemies as far away from one another as possible," she said with a smile.

"Then I question your wisdom in inviting us both into your quarters at the same time," Obi-Wan said with a wary glance at his adversary. He did, however, sit down on the offered seat, trusting that Padme could keep Vader's murderous rage in check.

"Anakin is my husband, Kenobi," Padme said sternly. "So he is not 'invited' here, as you put it. He is always welcome."

Old Ben nodded carefully, "I see."

"I doubt you do," Padme said, her tone growing more irascible. "You should have told me that Anakin still cared for me, for the children! I thought that he was indifferent, that he only lusted for power. You _told_ me that when I found Luke!"

"I spoke what I believed to be truth," Kenobi responded softly, his eyes on his former padawan. "I thought that once Ana ... once Vader fell to the Dark Side, that he would be entirely indifferent to his family."

"I turned to the Dark to save Padme," Vader snarled, taking a step towards his old master.

Padme turned swiftly and put her small hands on her husband's gigantic forearms, "Please, sit down, Anakin. Please."

He hesitated, then seated himself with some care.

"So, I know you have major interpersonal problems," the woman continued briskly, "but I want to talk about the twins. You both care for Luke and Leia, and I hope you can set aside your mutual outrage toward one another to work together to take care of them."

"What about the twins?" Vader said after a moment, his tone anxious.

"How strong are they in the Force?" his wife asked bluntly.

There was a pause, and then Kenobi spoke carefully, "We tested their midichlorian count when they were infants. They are both slightly above 20,000."

Vader cycled through four respirations before saying, in a most menacing tone, "And with those levels, you sent Leia to live with the Organas, in plain sight, where Palpatine might find her at any time? Or I might find her, for that matter?"

"She has always shielded incredibly well. Indeed, she was so shielded in the womb that we didn't know Padme was carrying twins. Luke shone brightly, Leia was hidden."

"Ok, Force sensitive people," Padme said firmly, "back up a bit. Remind me what midichlorians are ...?"

"It's complicated, Padme," Vader responded, "but suffice it to say that a high midichlorian count means the individual in question is a strong Force sensitive. Both twins are close to my own count, and I was the highest in the Jedi Order at the time."

"The highest ever recorded, actually," Kenobi continued. "Though I will admit that as time has passed, I have questioned the importance of midichlorian count."

"Why?" Padme asked.

"It ... let's put it this way, a high midichlorian count is necessary for an individual to connect with the Force in an unusual way, but it is not sufficient. The individual must have the desire and, perhaps, the intelligence. One could conceive of an individual with high midichlorians who is tragically brain damaged and unable to use his or her connection to the Force. And indeed, some people might be emotionally injured to the point that they can't open themselves up. I'm merely pointing out that just because the twins have high levels doesn't mean that they will become powerful Force users."

"Luke already connects powerfully to the Force when he is flying," Vader said flatly.

"I agree."

"So Palpatine might well target Luke?" Padme asked worriedly.

Vader sighed openly, "If he finds out about him, yes."

"Not if, _when_. Indeed, he probably knows about Luke already," his wife pointed out. "We weren't hiding on Siskeen, as you know, just keeping a moderately low profile. They've already tracked down my holo, so they'll have Luke's as well."

There was a worried pause, and then Kenobi spoke, "Luke, at least, must be trained, and as soon as possible. He has the potential to be very powerful but he's never been taught to shield in any way ..."

"I agree," Padme continued briskly. "The question is, how will he be trained?"

"He will be trained by me," Vader growled, rising to his feet. "I am his father."

"And I am his mother," Padme said, turning to the Dark Lord with a ferocious scowl on her face. "And the Dark Side is quite loathsome, Anakin ..."

"It is power, Padme."

"Not more powerful than the Light," Kenobi argued, also rising to his feet.

"That is _not_ true!" the Sith snarled, stepping forward with his hand on his saber. "And I refuse to let you lie to my wife and twist her against me again."

"I had no desire to turn her against you, Vader. You did that yourself when you slaughtered the children in the temple ..."

"You lied to her and stowed away on her ship ..."

"It was necessary! You had to be stopped."

"You didn't stop me, did you? Instead, you caused me to attack my wife ..."

"I did not make you attack her, Vader, that was your truly appalling decision!"

"Hey!" Padme yelled suddenly and loudly, causing both men to look at her in surprise, as if startled she was there.

"I am right here, so stop talking around me," she continued, her eyes flashing fire.

She turned to her husband now, and spoke with steel in her tone, "Anakin, you screwed up incredibly on Mustafar. Quite apart from the murder of children in the temple, which is so horrific I can hardly fathom it, you went totally insane when we talked about your ridiculous long term plan to kill Palpatine and rule the galaxy together with me. Only a nut would think I would ever go along with that, even when the nut in question was my beloved husband. You know I am a champion of democracy, not a dictatorship by a crazy Sith Lord."

She rounded on Kenobi now, who had been smirking slightly, "And you, Obi-Wan, you deliberately manipulated me into going after Anakin and stowed away in my ship, then showed up at just the right time for Ani to lose the last 5% of his mind and strangle me! I don't appreciate being exploited by the Jedi or anyone else. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Padme," Kenobi said more meekly than was his wont.

She glared back at Vader again, then gestured, "Sit, both of you!"

They sat.

She continued carefully, "Luke does need training, I agree. I propose you work together, with me in the mix. I'm not a Force sensitive, of course, but I know Luke better than anyone else, and he trusts me. The Jedi, through their adherence to ancient traditions and a surprising degree of blindness, failed the galaxy, Obi-Wan, and Luke will not be trained in the same way. But Anakin, neither will I let you destroy our son by infusing him with hatred, anger, and derision for others."

She lifted her eyebrows now, "I trust that is quite clear?"

The Sith and the Jedi exchanged glances which were, if anything, sympathetic.

"It is crystal clear, Padme," Vader said.

 _Author Note: I threw in a warped Princess Bride quote and Raiders of the Lost Ark quote. And also a hint of Marshall Samuel Gerard in the Fugitive movie. Anyone catch them?_


	16. Chapter 16

_Prince Xizor's ship 'The Falleen Prince'_

 _Coming out of hyperspace around Velusia_

Prince Xizor, Underlord of the Black Sun crime syndicate, felt his body actually sag in relief as Velusia appeared through the transparisteel of his private quarters on the _Falleen Prince_. One more jump before he'd be back on Imperial Center, but it seemed wise to make one last contact with his servants on the Imperial Ruling World before arriving.

Of all the times to be on the far Outer Rim for business, this had to be the worst! The reports had started as a trickle and then increased to a near flood of information – the loss of the Death Star plans over Scarif, the capture of Princess Leia, followed by her escape, Vader's commandeering of the Death Star, and then the destruction of Palpatine's battle station and Vader's capture and/or rescue by the Rebel Alliance!

As Xizor had hyperspace jumped his way back toward Imperial Center, stopping periodically for fresh reports, the information became more and more interesting. Vader was an uncouth blunt instrument, but his open rebellion against Palpatine had taken Xizor by surprise. Perhaps there was more to the cyborg than the Falleen appreciated.

At any rate, the time was ripe now for Xizor to step into the Number Two position. Yes, Palpatine was a xenophobe, which was tiresome. He favored humans over other more palatable species, presumably because Palpatine was himself human. But Palpatine had made Vader his Number Two for decades and the man, if he even was a man, was more machine than man. So if he was really more a machine, then it was logical that a Falleen Prince would be a permissible replacement in Palpatine's oddball brain.

That was complicated even in Xizor's own complicated thought processes but the point was clear, now was the time to consolidate power and rise higher in the Imperial hierarchy.

And a very good riddance to Vader. Xizor had loathed the man since a biological weapons experiment gone awry had resulted in the deaths of much of Xizor's extended family on Falleen, an experiment ordered by Vader himself. Now that Palpatine was openly opposed to his former apprentice, Xizor could take Vader down.

The door slid open now and Guri, Xizor's bodyguard/eye candy/lethal droid who looked exactly like a gorgeous blond young woman stepped into the room.

"My Prince," she said in her calm, modulated voice, "we have a priority signal from Vigo Kran on Imperial Center."

Xizor frowned. This was puzzling.

"Patch him through immediately," Xizor ordered, activating the large holoscreen on his desk.

The screen lit up almost immediately to reveal a rather startling scene. Vigo Kran was one of Xizor's nine favored lieutenants or 'Vigos'. The Vigos (or 'nephews', though none were actually biologically related to Xizor) helped run Black Sun, the criminal syndicate which Xizor ran with such aplomb and skill.

Kran was also a Falleen, one of two Falleens in this most valued group. As such, Xizor trusted him more than most of the others. He did not, nor ever would, trust a Hutt, for example, but he had a Huttese Vigo.

Kran was apparently huddled in a courtyard next to Xizor's palace, and his skin had turned ashy blue, reflecting his dismay.

"My Prince, my Prince," Kran gasped as soon as the connection was established.

"Calm yourself, my Vigo," Xizor ordered coldly. The Falleen prided themselves on maintaining a calm, controlled appearance at all times unless it suited them to appear dismayed. Kran was apparently truly dismayed, and was showing it. Most unacceptable.

"I am sorry, my Prince," Kran said, his skin shifting slightly to warmer blue. Good, he was calming.

"What is the problem?" Xizor demanded.

"Prince Xizor," Kran began, halted, then turned his holo upwards.

Xizor froze, then bit back a Falleen curse word or ten.

It was his palace, and it was in flames.

"What happened!" Xizor snarled, dimly aware his own skin was turning gray blue.

"Your Highness," Kran gasped, "it was the Emperor. He ... he destroyed sections of his own palace when the Death Star was destroyed, Vader's palace next, and then he moved into your palace. And two hours ago, he got very angry and killed many of his court and destroyed part of your palace. Unfortunately, one of the storage rooms containing rylith crystals caught fire and the conflagration spread. The Emperor has departed the palace and emergency response craft are working on containing the flames, but there is significant damage."

The Falleen prince forced himself to breathe deeply four times before responding. The damage to his palace was enraging, but what was done was done.

"Do you know why the Emperor is so ... disturbed?" he demanded. His tone indicated that the answer had better be yes.

Vigo Kran lowered his voice slightly, glanced around, then spoke, "My Prince, we have word that Admiral Thrawn has defected to Vader's side. He was due to arrive on Imperial Center 12 hours ago and has not done so. Furthermore, analysis of his last commands at the Kuat Shipyards indicates he made the decision to turn against Palpatine."

Xizor froze incredulously.

Thrawn was joining in Vader's Rebellion?

That was truly incredible. Xizor had studied Thrawn with care. The Grand Admiral was undoubtedly brilliant and also non-human. The connection between Palpatine and Thrawn was an unusual one; the Falleen Prince was convinced that Thrawn was less terrified of Palpatine than most, and would act based on his own priorities even if they conflicted with Palpatine's desires, if necessary. _But_ , Xizor had been confident that Thrawn was largely disdainful of Vader and thus this change of allegiance was truly startling.

What could have happened? And more to the point, what should he do?

"Your analysis of the Emperor's temper?" Xizor demanded.

Kran shook his head and his skin grew ashier, "He is very angry, my Prince. Many have died."

Xizor leaned back and thought furiously for a moment, then continued, "Go to Safe Haven #4, and keep in contact about further developments in Imperial City in general, and regarding the Emperor in particular. I will not be returning to the palace yet, as an urgent issue has arisen regarding Black Sun which needs my personal supervision."

His Vigo's eyes widened in horror, "My prince! What if I am discovered at the Haven?"

Xizor leaned forward to turn off the com, but not before imparting some good advice, "Lock the door. And hope they don't have blasters."

/

 _The Liberty_

"Padme, it's been … interesting," Mon Mothma said a smile at her old friend.

Padme smiled back at the woman, even as she nodded, "Interesting indeed. We'll be in close touch, and you'll let us know what the Alliance Council thinks about my suggestions?"

"Indeed," Mon replied, even as she watched the young Luke Dalam board the _Millennium Falcon_ in the wake of his gigantic cyborg of a father.

The former senator of Chandrila leaned over and gave Padme a surprise hug, "May the Force be with you, my friend. You have many demanding tasks in your near future."

Padme chuckled aloud, "I look forward to the challenge."

/-

 _Main Crew Area_

 _The Millennium Falcon_

"Your ship is a piece of junk," Luke stated uncompromisingly.

Solo glared at the youth, "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts. She's the fastest ship around, I promise you that."

Vader gazed around dubiously before choosing the largest seat in the room, though it wasn't large enough. He marched over and sat down, with the two Kaminoans trailing along behind him. Both had their datapads and were conversing nearly non-stop in their own native language even as they glanced from him to the datapads to one another. Obviously, they were discussing his medical status.

It was a strange experience to be treated by sentients after decades of med droids. He preferred med droids because they didn't exude any sympathy or disdain or fear. They served, and when they failed, or caused him pain, he could hurl them against a wall and smash them without a bloody mess to clean up.

Though he didn't mind killing sentients, and sometimes thoroughly enjoyed it. The Tuskens who killed his mother, for example – he had relished their fear, their hatred, their deaths. The intense power that had surged through him in the moments after Shmi Skywalker died had been like nothing he'd ever felt before, and it had (briefly) washed away the agonizing sorrow of her loss. Even now, decades after his mother's last words, the biological remains of his chest hurt when he thought of his failure to protect her.

Since those first bloody steps in the Dark Ways, he had killed thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, through his actions. A far cry from the behavior and worldview of the young Anakin Skywalker.

But perhaps the darkness had been in young Anakin as well, just lost in the weak Light.

His eyes fell on Luke, who stepped forward now to greet his mother. Padme's face lit up with a glorious smile toward her son, then she turned to stare at Vader; her smile, if anything, grew even brighter.

And the Sith shook his head; perhaps the Light in Anakin Skywalker had always been coiled with darkness, but the Light was powerful and pure in the presences of his wife and son. And they were not weak individuals.

The engines suddenly roared to life, and a few moments later, the battered freighter lifted off the hanger and flew into space.

Next stop, Vader's _Devastator_.

/-

 _Meeting Room #3_

 _The Liberty_

 _In hyperspace_

"So to recap," General Rieekan said, "just so we're all on the same screen, Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, is in open rebellion against Emperor Palpatine. He is, and has been, married to Padme Dalam, formerly Padme Amidala, formerly Padme Naberrie, who is the head of Dalam Enterprises. Padme has convinced Admiral Thrawn to join forces with Vader. The Emperor appears to be losing his mind, or at least his temper. He's destroyed three major palaces on Imperial Center in the last week. Last, but not least, Prince Xizor of Black Sun is missing."

Mon Mothma leaned forward and clasped her hands, "Those are the essentials, yes. I will add that Padme has funneled substantial funds from Dalam Enterprises into the Rebellion to assist us in strengthening our navy and recruiting efforts."

There was a long pause before Leia Organa asked, practically, "So now what? For the Alliance, I mean?"

General Madine's frowned, "The Empire is in disarray. Surely this is the time for a major strike against the Kuat shipyards, or a major Core World, perhaps Imperial Center itself."

Mothma sighed and moved her datapad slightly to arrange it more precisely in front of her.

"That is not Padme's recommendation, though of course we will keep our own council. But her suggestion is that we spend both our available money and time in securing a new base and strengthening our military while the Empire continues to unravel."

Bail Organa shook his head, "Palpatine is powerful and even with Vader and Thrawn's defections, the Imperial Fleet is huge. It seems likely that if we wait to consolidate power, so will Palpatine. And since he has a far greater fleet than we do, giving him time ... well, I agree with Madine. We should strike sooner rather than later."

Mothma nodded, "I understand your point, Bail, and Madine too. But before we make that decision, please look at this holo recorded by Padme Dalam."

She pressed a button and a holoscreen lowered at the end of the table, allowing all those present to watch it with ease.

Mothma opened a file, and data began appearing on the screen, with Padme Dalam's distinct voice commenting on trade routes and supply issues for the Empire and supply issues for the Rebel Alliance and the current alliances of the Hutts and a myriad other issues ...

97.5% of Leia Organa's brain immediately hyper focused on the deluge of information. The other 2.5% pondered the reality that her biological mother really was brilliant.

/-

 _The Millennium Falcon_

 _In hyperspace en route to the Devastator_

"Obi-Wan, may Anakin and I come in?" Padme asked politely. The old Jedi had holed up in one of the freighter's cabins, and had hoped rather fervently that he could avoid speaking with his former apprentice until ... well, forever. Not that _that_ was really an option. He had willingly walked on board this freighter and was willingly en route to Vader's Star Destroyer, with only the fragile love of Anakin/Vader for his wife preventing Kenobi's untimely and surely unpleasant demise.

"Please, do come in," Obi-Wan said, realizing that Padme was still waiting patiently.

He stood up and moved onto the bed, leaving the two chairs available for the giant cyborg and the small former queen.

Vader strode in after his wife, stared at Kenobi, then lowered himself onto the larger chair. It held, to everyone's relief.

"So, Obi-Wan," Padme began, "I'm sure you wonder why we are ..."

She stopped as Kenobi held up one hand.

There was a brief silence, and then the older man spoke, "I ... want to take this opportunity to ... to apologize to you both. Padme, I have thought much about my decisions almost 20 years ago. I was wrong to stow away on board your ship when you rushed to Anakin on Mustafar. I felt the end justified the means but I was wrong. And Vader, Anakin, I should either have refused to take your ... to take your limbs, or I should have killed you. Leaving you as you were, on the edge of that lava flow ..."

The old man's voice shuddered to a stop, and tears filled his eyes.

For a long moment, the Dark Lord stared at his former master.

"You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you," the black giant repeating what Kenobi had said that day; his tone was more blank than anything else.

Kenobi could no longer hold Vader's gaze; he lowered his head and stared at the battered floor of the Falcon.

"I did ... I did love you, Anakin. You were indeed my brother ..."

Padme waited for the exact 75 seconds that this emotional occasion seemed to require, and then spoke carefully, "I realize you both have much to work through, and I will be the necessary intermediary to make sure this doesn't dissolve into a duel to the death. But for now, I require information."

Both men perked up slightly. Information was delightfully unemotional. They hoped.

Padme tilted her head slightly even as she reached out to clasp Vader's left hand in her own smaller right hand, "I'm just trying to understand what happened when the Emperor rose to power. Obi-Wan, I remember you came to my rooms and told me that Palpatine was 'the Sith Lord you'd been looking for'. I'm not a Force sensitive so my understanding is limited, but I'm just wondering how you missed him for all those years? He was right there in front of you, and me, manipulating us all. How did he conceal his true nature from the Jedi Masters?"

There was a long, heavy pause, then a longer pause, before Kenobi spoke, "I ... am not entirely sure. The Force had been muddied for many years. We were lost in a fog, it seems – the Clone Wars kept us unendingly busy, Dooku and General Grievous were powerful distractions. And Palpatine, without a doubt, had a remarkable ability to cloak his Dark Side presence, though that doesn't explain it all. Somehow, we missed it. It was ... it was Anakin, I believe, who told the Jedi Council the truth."

Vader sighed and tightened his grip on his wife, though not enough to harm her, "Indeed, Palpatine told me himself, told me that he knew the Dark Side. I lit my saber, wanted to kill him, but he also told me that through the Dark Ways I could save you, Padme."

Padme frowned, "Do you think he was right, Anakin? I didn't die."

Her husband thought for a long moment, then reluctantly shook his head, "I dreamed what happened, my love, of you crying out, crying out for me. Kenobi telling you that I wasn't there. And you were in such pain. But ... it seems that my dreams came true. You were in pain, you were fading, but you didn't actually die. And I know now that Palpatine wanted you dead, and it is a miracle you are alive. Because you, Padme, were the one that I loved. Once I believed you were dead at my hand, and the child with you, I only had Palpatine, which is what he wanted."

Padme nodded, her face sympathetic, before speaking again, "So Palpatine managed to manipulate us all and bring about Anakin's shift of allegiance and the destruction of the Jedi Order. It is almost 20 years later, the Jedi are nearly extinct, and yet I presume these latest events are likely not Palpatine's plan for the galaxy?"

She ended on an interrogative note, and produced what was clearly a snort through her husband's vocoder, "No, Padme, this is not his plan. He loved his pet Death Star and I was a useful apprentice. No, in spite of his prescience, he was undoubtedly surprised by the last few weeks."

His wife nodded briskly, "So what has changed, then? And how can we capitalize on it?"

"I would speculate," Kenobi said slowly, "that he grew complacent, even as the Jedi grew complacent. We were not looking for our Enemy in our midst, but rather to the dark corners of the galaxy for the hidden Sith Master. Similarly, the Emperor has lived largely unopposed since the twins' births, and your husband, of course, is incredibly powerful in the Force. I am confident Darth Sidious believed Anakin was his tool forever, and he didn't know of the survival of you and the twins, nor that there _were_ twins."

Padme leaned back and closed her eyes, then opened them again, "So can we muddy the waters for Palpatine, do you think? I mean, the Force is complicated, I know that. Anakin loves me and I love him. I presume that has changed the balance. Luke and Leia are both powerful, if untrained. Can they... you know, be trained to confuse Palpatine more? I'm just talking here, I don't know what is possible."

Kenobi leaned back and stroked his beard thoughtfully, before boldly looking at his former apprentice's black mask, "Your wife is brilliant, Anakin. Did you know that?"

And Anakin Skywalker turned to stare at the love of his life, "I know."


	17. Chapter 17

_Ysanne Isard's mansion_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

 _A week later_

Emperor Palpatine, Master of the Known Universe, gazed coldly into the holoscreen, "It is imperative that you protect the Kuat Shipyards, Admiral Ozzel. Increase security and order three more Star Destroyers to orbit the planet in case of attack by either Vader or the Rebels."

At the other end of the holo, Ozzel bobbed his head nervously, "Yes, your Highness."

With an irritable wave of the Force, Palpatine turned off the holoscreen and it disappeared into the ceiling. Then with a sigh of pleasure, he leaned back into the bath water.

His eyes closed. There were aspects to his Force outbursts of the last weeks which were ... unfortunate. His palace was still under construction, Vader's was being knocked down, and Xizor's was still smoking slightly.

But (and here Sidious firmly looked at the dark side of the matter), he would never have learned of the delights of bubble baths if he hadn't taken over Ysanne Isard's mansion. His Director of Imperial Intelligence was a brilliant and hard worker but she enjoyed the finer things in life, including a truly enormous and comfortable bath pool complete with dryers and infusions of minerals from medicinal hot springs around the galaxy.

The woman herself had exuded muted outrage when Palpatine had firmly taken over her home but Palpatine hardly cared; Isard was an individual who always had an eye for the main chance, and now she had visions of glory and advancement with Vader and Thrawn out of the way.

Speaking of Isard ...

He focused briefly and the door slid open. Isard strode in, her Force sense more chaotic than usual.

Not that Isard needed to worry. The Emperor wore a very expensive, and very comfortable, bathing suit which held in the wrinkles of his body nicely. Plus ...

"The water, my Master!" Isard squeaked in horror. "It's ... it's ... muddy gray!"

"Of course it is," Palpatine snarled in return, "you don't imagine I would bathe in pink colored water, do you?"

The eyes, one blue, one red, widened and the woman nodded meekly, "No, my master."

"Very well, report on Luke Dalam's piloting prowess."

"My master, there are reports from Siskeen ..."

As Isard continued to speak, Sidious reached out to tap the controls for the water heater. His bath was just a little bit too cold.

 _/-_

 _Dagobah_

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry," Han muttered to his ship as the _Falcon_ continued its chaotic journey towards the hypothetical surface of Dagobah. His scopes were only sort of working and he had no visuals at all. If he crash landed in this swamp ...

"I can't believe you talked me into this, Chewie."

The Wookiee chuckled even as the giant, hairy paws helped pilot the ship with surprising grace. A moment later, Han started the landing cycle.

Three minutes later, after much crashing and banging and other horrible sounds, the _Millennium Falcon_ settled onto the ground. Or at least, Han hoped it was ground.

Chewbacca howled, and Han checked his sensors, "Massive life form readings, Chewie. There is something alive out there, but whether this mysterious Jedi Master is here or not remains to be seen. And if he is, how do we find him? This has got to be one of the dumbest jobs ..."

Muttering from his companion caused the Corellian to roll his eyes, "That spice run for Jabba wasn't stupid, it was just unfortunate we got boarded."

He ran a hand across his face and nodded thoughtfully, "You're right though, I'd rather run a crazy mission for Padme Dalam than do anything for Jabba now. It's just not worth risking another price on my head. And Jabba really is a scummy blob, when all is said and done. And Dalam, well ..."

His voice trailed off as he considered the woman, who continued to impress Solo immensely. He didn't impress easily, but anyone who could manage Darth Vader deserved his respect. Even if they were married. Especially since they were married? Whatever.

"Ok, let's see if we can find this Jedi Master," Solo said with a sigh. Kenobi and Padme had refused to give either a name or description or likely location of the person, assuring Solo that 'he will find you.' It was a lousy way to go about things, in Solo's view.

An instant later, he had the ramp lowered and he strode out cautiously into the murky gloom of Dagobah at dawn. Or midday. Or evening. It was hard to tell with all this ridiculous mist.

"Now what?" Solo asked his furry companion. "This place is a soppy mess and we'll sink into the ground if we wander off the trails, if there are any. What a slimy mudhole!"

"Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is!" a voice commented from the right.

Solo spun sideways, his blaster to the ready, then halted in astonishment and yes, amusement. The being in question came to his thigh and Chewbacca's furry knee, and looked more like a green stuffed plushie than anything else. Except that it talked.

Then, to his complete astonishment, Chewbacca roared a greeting.

"Chewbacca!" the green elf responded with pleasure. "Good it is to see you after many years."

Solo's jaw dropped open, "You know him, Chewie? Wait ... _this_ is the Jedi Master?"

The ensuing growling and roaring went on for a good minute, and left Solo shaking his head, "So you knew this ... this Yoda person back during the Clone Wars? You never told me about that!"

The ensuing Shyriiwook was more snarky than usual, and left Han sighing, "Yeah, I get it. You're really old and lived a full life before we ever met. I forget that sometimes."

"Not really old, he is," Yoda commented. "Old _I_ am. Over 900 years I am. Chewbacca only 200. Not old that is."

The Corellian blinked. Incredible. 900?

While he cogitated that truly enormous life span, Chewbacca roared at some length, explaining the latest with Vader and Padme and Kenobi and Skywalker ...

It was easy to take Chewbacca for granted, Han realized with a twinge of compunction. The Wookiee couldn't speak Basic and thus sentients sometimes forgot how smart he was, how much he knew, how much he'd experienced. He'd obviously been a careful observer of everything going on the last few weeks.

"Go then we must," Yoda said firmly, and stalked confidently onto the ship.

Han blinked, "Well, that was easier than I expected."

/

 _Luke's quarters_

 _The Devastator_

 _In orbit around Endor_

"Very good," Obi-Wan said, "you are learning to 'see' with the Force, not your eyes. Human vision may lead you astray when the perception of the Force will not."

Luke nodded determinedly and closed his eyes, his laser sword at the ready. Three seekers leaped into the air now, and began bombarding him with low level stun blasts. He managed to disable two of them and bat away a third, before it cleverly snuck around and shocked him in the right leg. He fell over with a wince, then chuckled aloud as he turned off his saber.

"They are smarter than they look, Ben," he said, rubbing his muscle carefully.

The door slid open and both Luke and Kenobi turned expectantly. The female Kaminoan stepped forward and bowed courteously to both, before fixing her stare on Luke.

"We are ready for you, young sir," she said softly.

Luke was on his feet in a moment and followed the very tall sentient out into a hall, then down two doors, then into a room outfitted as a medical suite.

Vader stood to one side, and his great helmet swung toward his son as the youth entered.

Skywalker frowned slightly. He didn't have much training but he sensed ... foreboding? Distress? Concern? Why?

"Are you all right?" Luke asked quietly as the Kaminoans busied themselves about the inclined table , apparently setting up for the procedure.

The Sith stared at him, stepped forward, and gently grasped his shoulders, "You don't have to do this, Luke."

Luke gazed at him in bewilderment, "I'm fine, Father. I don't mind needles and medical procedures. And this one is quite minor, I believe."

"Indeed it is," Kama Chu, the male cloner, said firmly. "There is no danger, nor will there even be pain once the anesthetic is administered."

The young man shrugged, "So it's not a problem."

He continued to stare at Vader, who seemed to be struggling to find words before the cyborg finally said, "There are those who believe, my son, that I do not deserve any succor for my injuries. By providing blood and marrow, you are enabling the Kaminoans to bring about possible healing. You may be targeted with antagonism, even hatred, for your decision."

Luke's eyebrows hiked into his rather shaggy bangs.

"Anyone who thinks that," he sputtered indignantly, "can jump into a vat of rancid blue milk pudding! I don't want you to suffer, Father ..."

He hesitated, then continued steadily, "I love you."

Vader froze in disbelief, his eyes blurring slightly.

Then the pale lips curved slightly beneath the mask, "Rancid pudding? That sounds most unpleasant."

His boy chuckled softly, "Before Mom found me on Tatooine, I was doing an experiment with the generators and knocked out the power to the kitchen cooling unit. Aunt Beru makes an amazing blue milk pudding but by the time we got to that particular batch, it was truly horrible."

"Sir, we're ready for you now," Sheko Ta said, gesturing at Luke.

He climbed onto the bed, leaned back, and closed his eyes.

/-

 _The Chimaera_

 _In orbit around Codia_

 _Mid Rim_

"Dalam, I concur that the Emperor is overextended," Admiral Thrawn said heavily, "but cutting supply lines, engaging in quick raids, nibbling at the edges of the Empire, so to speak, will take much time."

Across the unknown lightyears, Padme Dalam quirked a curious eyebrow, "That's the sort of argument Anakin throws at me. I didn't expect it from you. You have a reputation for being a patient strategist."

Thrawn frowned, "There is patience, and there is near eternity. This stratagem could take literally years, maybe decades, and I doubt this fragile alliance between Vader, my fleet, and the Alliance will hold that long."

Padme leaned forward now, her eyes intent, "It will not take that long, Admiral. The Empire is, as we agreed, overextended. Much of Palpatine's ability to expand his hold on the galaxy ties into his remarkable Force abilities. That is something that both you and I can study, but not really understand."

"Among other things, he has a remarkable ability to foresee possible futures and make adjustments as needed. Given the events the last months, much has happened that was outside Palpatine's prescience, as he would not have allowed the destruction of the Death Star, nor the loss of his pet junior Sith, if he had known what would happen. The Force is muddied to him, Admiral Thrawn, and our local Force users believe they can muddy it more. Without the ability to foresee the future, he will be easier to defeat. Especially with your help, Admiral. Anakin, who is a reluctant fan of yours, says you are the most brilliant strategist in the Empire."

Thrawn's thin lips quirked slightly. Vader being a 'fan' was an amusing thought.

Then his face grew serious, "Padme Dalam, do you truly trust your husband, Lord Darth Vader? Because frankly, I do not."

Padme sighed and leaned back in her chair, her eyes fixed on the holocam, "I trust that he loves me, Thrawn. I trust that he wants what is best for me. But he is an impetuous man, and a man with more faults, and more power, than would seem possible in one human being. You are right not to trust him because regrettably Vader will put me over the galaxy, as insane as that is. But so long as I'm alive and have breath, I will work with my precious Anakin to bring him back to the Light. And ... I am not alone. I do assure you that Darth Vader is not the man you knew even six months ago."

Thrawn waited for a moment, then said curiously, "You refer to your son? Based on his age, he presumably is ..."

"Anakin's son as well, yes," Padme said firmly. She smiled now, "He's a wonderful young man and a strong Force sensitive."

Now the woman chuckled openly, "I believe Sidious will fall faster than we all expect. Without Anakin, without you, with the combined powers of his enemies working against him, the entire sabacc deck will collapse."

/-

 _Docking Bay #15_

 _The Devastator_

 _In orbit around Endor_

 _3 days later_

"Welcome, Master Yoda ..." Obi-Wan Kenobi said, with a courteous bow of his head.

The old Jedi shuffled down the ramp of the _Millennium Falco_ n and gazed around thoughtfully, "Long it has been since in such a ship I have been."

"Indeed, both our exiles lay in rather dire climates, though perhaps yours was worse than mine?" Kenobi said.

"Not sure I am, Obi-Wan," Yoda commented with a dry chuckle. "Prefer wet mud to sand, I do."

"Anakin does as well," Obi-Wan said, then caught himself, "Vader, I mean."

"Both he is in some ways, it seems. I sense both Light and Darkness within your old padawan."

"Yes, he is changing daily," Kenobi agreed, his surprise resounding through the Force, "thanks to Padme and Luke."

"So kill me on sight he will not?"

Kenobi shook his head firmly, "No. He has far more reason to slice me in half, and Padme has held him off. And Luke as well. Please come this way, Yoda. We have a suite of rooms near Vader's own quarters."

Yoda leaped with surprising elegance onto Obi-Wan's shoulder and balanced with ease.

"Strong the boy is," he commented as he reached out into the Force.

Kenobi nodded as he strode out of the hanger, "As strong as Anakin in his youth, I believe. Yes, there is great power in young Luke."

"Hmmmmm," Yoda replied, and pulled his gimer stick out of his pocket and began gnawing on it.

/-

 _Palpatine's private bedroom_

 _Ysanne Isard's mansion_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

Darth Sidious lay in his lavish bed in the lavish bedchamber provided by his Imperial Security Chief.

And snarled softly.

The bed was comfortable, his black synthsilk jammies more so, but ...

But. But. But!

The Force was being quite testy today, and had been the last several days. The Light grew, blinding the Darkness. The Way to ultimate power, so clear for so long, was now an entwined knot of uncertainty and confusion.

Vader, _Darth Vader_ , was changing daily. He had been a black hole of anger and hatred and darkness for almost 20 years, and now he grew lighter every day.

Worse than that, the young Luke Dalam was undoubtedly a strong Force sensitive, and was clearly being trained in the ways of the Light Side. His star grew brighter every day. Sidious had hoped that the union of Vader and Padme (a non Force Sensitive) would result in a child whose connection to the Force was either weak or non-existent but no, genetics had thrown a shockball and chosen to burden the galaxy with another powerhouse of a Skywalker.

Not that Palpatine had anything against young powerful Skywalkers, of course. The first version had been a true gift, presented to the then Senator Palpatine like a low hanging hindian pear. But Anakin Skywalker had been perfect: born a slave, separated from his mother, distrusted by the Jedi. Young Luke Dalam had no doubt been raised by Padme Dalam, who combined brilliance with a pathetic commitment to democracy and care for the detritus of the galaxy's beings. The youngster's appearance on the galactic scene was not good.

Sidious closed his eyes and leaned back. He had survived worse things. He would overpower Vader, and Thrawn, and Padme, and take the young Luke as his own, either to destroy or to turn.

The old, wrinkled mouth widened, the yellow teeth flashed briefly in the gloom.

He would prevail, as he always had.

 _Author Note: Thanks to those still hanging on with this story. I find this story, which has events happening all over the galaxy and brilliant people strategizing harder to write than simpler stories where the main characters are trapped, say, at a shockball tournament_ _. So the writing is slow at times. Thanks to my wonderful husband for editing!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 _Darth Vader's private medical suite_

 _The_ Devastator

 _In orbit around Endor_

 _3 days later_

"Lord Vader," Sheko Ta said to the cyborg lying on the medical bed, "this infusion and breathing treatment should result in a 12 to 15% improvement in lung function within a standard week. The procedure will take four hours. Do I have your permission to proceed?"

Darth Vader closed his eyes, opened them, then nodded. A mask was mechanically lowered over his face and a specially medicated mixture pumped into his lungs, even as an infusion of chemicals were poured into his body via IV port.

His mind shifted, briefly and worriedly, to his family. He would be largely out of commission during this procedure but (and here his entire body relaxed) his wife was entirely capable of running his fleet while he was incapacitated. She scared many of his officers almost as much as he did.

And Master Yoda and Obi-Wan were hovering around both Padme and Luke, ensuring both were safe.

Anakin reached out and hesitantly touched Luke's bright light. The boy was learning the ways of the Force with a rapidity worthy of a Skywalker. He felt a hesitant, and caring, touch.

And then, rather to his surprise, he fell asleep.

/-

 _Hanger Bay #1_

 _Rebel Cruiser Freedom_

 _5 parsecs from Phu_

Leia Organa rushed up to the X-wing even as she barked a quick order to the captain of the _Freedom_ , "Take us into hyperspace, Captain!"

Even as Wedge Antilles climbed down the ladder of his ship to the hanger floor, the stars blurred.

"Your Highness," he said with a courteous nod to the princess, even as he heaved a deep sigh of relief.

"I assume it didn't go as smoothly as hoped, Wedge?" Leia asked worriedly.

Antilles nodded, his face tight, "We got all the cargo, but there were more guards than expected. And there were slaves in the factory."

Leia looked startled, then horrified, "We didn't have that intel. How many? What happened to them?"

Wedge nodded toward one of the three transport ships sitting in the bay, "A dozen slaves, all female, and we got them out, and ... we have a special hostage also. Or something."

His companion frowned, "Hostage?"

"Or something."

Leia turned toward the transport ship in question as the ramp was lowered. A moment later ...

"Is that ... is that a Hutt?!"

"Yes."

/-

 _The Chimaera_

 _In orbit around Elom_

 _Outer Rim Territories_

Thrawn lifted his eyes from his datapad, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, as you've ordered, the lommite mines have been emptied of sentient labor, the lommite confiscated, and the facilities destroyed."

"Excellent work," Thrawn said with a nod. "Proceed to Ord Thoden."

He turned now to Captain Pellaeon, who was analyzing ship supplies.

"Are you satisfied with the state of the _Chimaera_ , Captain?" Thrawn inquired courteously. Pellaeon was not brilliant, but he was a hard worker, loyal, diligent, and organized. A most valuable subordinate.

"Yes, Admiral, the ship is in excellent operational order."

"Good."

There was a pause, then, "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"The reports coming out of Imperial Center ..."

"You are concerned, Captain?" Thrawn asked.

A nervous nod.

"Do not be, Captain. Palpatine is reacting as I predicted and anticipated. His rule grows harsher by the day, but the more he tightens his grip, the more star systems will slip through his fingers. While he increases Imperial Fleet presence in the Core Worlds, the Outer Rim and Expansion areas are laid bare for our machinations."

Pellaeon did not look convinced, "But sir, if we give time for the Emperor to increase the defense of the Core, how will we ever capture Imperial Center?"

Thrawn's thin lips widened in a brief smile, "This is for your ears only, Captain, but Padme Dalam, whom I respect, does not believe we _need_ to conquer the Imperial Center."

/-

 _Random apartment_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

The red haired girl tossed and moaned in her bed, her dream filled with myriad images from the past. Images blocked out for years ...

 _"Mara! Mara!"_

 _"Mama, Mama!"_

 _A blaster shot._

 _"Mama, Mama, wake up!"_

/-

 _Emperor Palpatine's temporary Throne Room_

 _Ysanne Isard's Mansion_

"See to it that there are no further delays in completing the _Executor_ , Admiral Ozzel, or you will regret it."

"Yes, your Highness."

Ozzel's face was a pasty gray and he wobbled slightly. With a flick of a finger, Palpatine turned off the com.

Ozzel was incompetent. Well connected, yes, with a significant amount of military experience, but he was inept. He would have to be replaced. But the reality was that Sidious didn't know quite who should be promoted in his stead. Darth Vader, for all his brutish tendencies and annoying respirations, was so competent that the Imperial Navy had run like a well lubricated machine most of the time.

Palpatine missed him. Not in any stupid, lame, pathetic, weak emotional way. He missed him because the man got things done. And now the man was fighting against him.

With a sigh, the elderly Sith Lord leaned back and closed his eyes, then winced just slightly.

The Light continued to glow ever more brightly.

/-

 _The Dalam Suite_

 _The Devastator_

 _In Orbit Around Endor_

 _10 hours later_

"How are you feeling, Father?" Luke asked, leaping to his feet.

"I'm well, Son."

The Sith glanced around curiously. He did feel well, better than he had in ... 20 years. His lung function was already 10% improved, and it been less than a day since the treatment began.

In one of the bedrooms nearby, he sensed both Yoda and Obi-Wan in meditation. He had not yet talked to the old, green gnome. It was still difficult to tolerate the presence of the two Jedi: Yoda for telling the young Anakin to let Padme die, Kenobi for leaving the young Darth Vader to burn in Mustafar's lava flows.

"So, Father?" Luke asked, his voice breaking into Vader's dark thoughts. "Is ... um ... do you know if Master Yoda is ... all right mentally? His speech patterns are very confusing."

This provoked a brief surge of amusement, which wiped away his anger in an instant.

"No, my son, Master Yoda has spoken in fractured Basic for as long as I have known him, for as long as anyone knew him."

The boy's nose wrinkled, "It seems odd. I mean, I guess he's smart and all, so why does he mix up his word order?"

"His original language may have different word order for verbs, nouns, and adverbs," Padme said, stepping into the room. "And he may have maintained the same word order when he learned Basic. I am, of course, just speculating. Ani, my dear, how are you feeling?"

He stared at her in what he knew was a lovelorn way, "Better, Padme. I am indeed better."

"Good!" she said, smiling. "And this is just the beginning of your healing, Anakin! I know it. By the way, we have a Rebel ship coming soon with a shipment of goods liberated from a factory in Phu. It should be here momentarily, and I've given orders that it not be attacked when it arrives."

Luke jerked suddenly as his gaze grew intent, "It's here. And Leia is on board!"

/-

 _Hanger Bay #3_

 _The Devastator_

 _In orbit around Endor_

The ramp lowered on the small cruiser and Leia stepped down carefully, then quickened when she saw her biological family waiting for her. Not that Vader was a joy to see, but Padme and Luke ...

Luke ran forward and picked her up, hugging her tightly, "Leia!"

"Luke!" she replied happily, then turned her head toward Padme, "Mother!"

"My dear Leia," Padme said, her eyes brimming with tears, "this is a wonderful surprise. I didn't expect the Alliance to send you."

Her daughter chuckled, "I kind of pulled rank because I wanted to see you. And then it turned out my diplomatic skills were needed."

Vader stiffened slightly now, as a blobby creature flowed down the ramp onto the floor of the hanger.

A Hutt.

/-

 _The Dalam Suite_

 _The Devastator_

 _20 minutes later_

"We have the Hutt settled in the guest suite down the hall," Padme said briskly as she walked into the main living area. "Thank you for bringing C-3PO, Leia. I don't speak Huttese and she refuses to speak Basic."

"She?" Luke asked in a puzzled way.

"Yes, she is a she," Padme said with a smile. "It is a little hard to tell with Hutts."

She turned now to the four large boxes sitting on the floor.

"Ok, let's see what we've got, shall we? Of course, we need to get them open."

"I assume they are not explosive?" Vader asked.

She shook her head, and then flinched slightly as the red blade lit and quickly sliced the top off one of them. The top then floated up and was tidily set on the floor as Vader's saber shut down.

Padme nodded her thanks and reached into the box, "Let's see what Ransome Quiltratz came up with this year."

A moment later, she rose to her feet holding a truly bizarre garment. It was striped chartreuse and pink, with tiny rancor heads fashioned out of metal attached at sporadic intervals on long sleeves. The front of the skirt dipped low, the back high. And to add to the absurdity, a large plushie rancor head was attached to the bodice of the dress.

Leia made a retching sound, while Vader took a stunned step backwards.

"You stole _clothing?_ " he demanded incredulously of his daughter.

Padme was grimacing at the design, but she looked up now with an amused smile, "Not just any clothing, Ani. This is one of the latest designs from Imperial Centre's premier fashion designer Ransome Quiltratz. People will kill for these clothes, as loathsome as they are."

"No daughter of mine would ever wear such a garment," Vader intoned firmly, then shot Leia an uneasy look.

The diminutive princess glared back, "Your biological daughter will wear what she wants, Lord Vader though ..." and here she smiled, "... I wouldn't be caught dead in this. This is horrible!"

"Fashion is horrible," Luke said gloomily. "The weirder the better apparently."

"That's high fashion, so to speak," his mother stated. "Normal people don't wear garments like this thankfully. But the rich and the powerful will pay an incredible amount of money for the newest in Quiltratz's designs. And the clothes that the Alliance stole are his latest collection, produced on Phu and meant to be distributed first on Imperial Center, and then three weeks later in the Mid Rim Worlds. Dear Ransome already released holos of his designs so everyone will know these are authentic garments."

"So you plan to sell them, Padme?" Vader said in a puzzled way. He had a fortune in his own right, and she had free access.

His wife shook her head with a slight smile, "No, I'm trading them. To a consortium based out of Corellia, who is in contact with a business group operating partially in Hutt space, and when all the trades have been made, we will have a substantial store of lommite ore liberated from Imperial facilities."

"Lommite?" the Sith replied. "For making transparisteel?"

Luke spoke up unexpectedly, "Yes, Father. Lommite is largely mined outside the Core, and Thrawn is attacking and destroying facilities which mine Lommite on Elom and Ord Thoden, while also capturing stored lommite in those places. We will cut lommite ore production by at least 50% and ... the Empire cannot operate without lommite. Transparisteel is needed for spaceships, for buildings, for so many uses. With drastically reduced supplies of transparisteel, there will be significant problems in building new ships and repairing old ones."

Padme smiled at her son, "Very good, Luke!"

"I really was listening when you taught me about trade, Mom. When I wasn't daydreaming about flying, anyway."

Vader stared at his wife incredulously, "Padme, sometimes you amaze me."

"Sometimes I amaze myself," she replied with a grin.

"What about the Hutt?" Luke asked worriedly, "Does this mean the Hutts want Ransome's clothing for themselves?"

Leia took a deep breath and shook her head, "No, the Hutt wants ... well, according to Threepio one of the garments we stole was specially made for her."

There was a dead silence.

"Do Hutts wear clothing?" Padme finally asked Vader.

"Not usually ..."

"She wants to be special, apparently," Leia said hurriedly, "She wants to be different. And she is distantly related to the crime lord Jabba so she gets what she wants."

The princess gestured to the horrible garment with the rancors and continued, rather unsteadily, "Apparently one of the boxes we stole holds another version of this one, though on a rather larger scale to accommodate the Huttese size and, er, shape."

Another pause, and then Luke groaned aloud, "I totally did not need that mental image in my head."

Padme grimaced as well, but spoke firmly, "Let's find that particular box and give it to her and send her on her way. We don't need a fight with the Hutts right now. Later perhaps, but not now. And we wouldn't be able to trade it anyway."

"Agreed," Vader said with relief. The sooner the Hutt was off his ship the better. The appearance of Padme and the twins had brought many emotions, some wonderful, some agonizing. Anything to do with Hutts was on the agonizing end of the spectrum.

/-

"Very strong the girl is as well," Master Yoda commented. He and Kenobi were seated on the floor of the bedroom adjacent to where the Vader/Organa/Dalam clan was currently pondering high fashion.

"Is she, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked in a vaguely surprised tone. "Leia shields very well, of course, but I assumed Luke was the far stronger twin in the Force."

The Old One shook his head slowly, "Not true that is, Obi-Wan. Very strong she is. Together most powerful the twins are."

Kenobi frowned slightly, "That is both good and challenging, I suppose."

"Indeed."

 _Author Note: Thanks to those of you reading and reviewing!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Dalam Suite_

 _The Devastator_

 _In orbit around Endor_

 _3 hours later_

"All right, enough!" Padme said suddenly, standing up and clapping her hands loudly.

The associated squabbling individuals looked either up or down at her based on their height, all managing to look surprised.

Even Darth Vader.

"Anakin, you can argue 'til your mask turns blue that the Dark Side is stronger. It doesn't matter given the situation at hand. We want Palpatine confused in the Force. You using the Dark Side will not confuse him, it will strengthen him. You agree with that, right?"

Vader sighed aloud and nodded rather meekly, "Yes, Padme."

"Master Yoda," Padme said with durasteel in her tone, "I respect you, but the Jedi got weird and out of touch in the Old Republic and don't try to pretend it didn't. Being all calm and passive and emotionless all the time didn't keep Palpatine from sneaking up on us all. So we need something different this time around. I seriously doubt that strolling around being calm is going to help us flood the Force with Sidious confusion. Maybe nothing can be done, but being mellow won't do it."

Yoda scrunched his nose at her, "Not sure I am that confused we can make Sidious."

Kenobi had been largely leaving the arguing to Vader and Yoda but he spoke up now.

"Perhaps we can flood the Force with the twins' power."

Luke, who had been looking rather bored, perked up, "Really?"

"No," Vader responded immediately, "I will not put the twins in danger by exposing them to Palpatine."

Leia, who had been thoroughly fascinated by the wide ranging argument over Clone War politics and Force power, looked indignant, "We will do what we want to, Lord Vader. If we can help bring down the Emperor, we will. Right, Luke?"

Luke nodded, though somewhat hesitantly, "It's true we don't have much training, though. I mean, hardly any ..."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I am thinking that perhaps ... perhaps that will work to our favor. Padme is right. We need something different. Luke, you exude such a light in the Force when you are piloting, for example. I noted that when you were still on Siskeen, and was thankful that we were far from the Core and the Emperor. And I was shielding you as well. Princess Leia, you shield very well, but I have noted a powerful surge of Light in the Force these last minutes as you have listened to this political discussion."

Luke stared blankly at his sister, "Politics? That excites you? Really?"

"Being strapped into the cockpit of a mechanical beast and flying around like a Vweilu nut? That excites you?" she snapped back snarkily.

Her brother grinned, "You poor thing. To think that sitting around talking politics is more exciting than having the power of a ship at your command ..."

"Brains over brawn for me, any day, dear brother ..."

Padme shot a concerned look at Vader, who said, "Do not be concerned, my dear. Even when sniping at one another, they are very Light."

Master Yoda was gazing thoughtfully at the bickering twins, "Correct I believe you are, Obi-Wan. What to do with such raw joy and delight and love, Sidious will not know."

Padme looked worried, "But Anakin is right, we must keep the twins safe from Palpatine."

"Hide their location I can," Yoda croaked, "but change the fabric of the Force it will if together the twins dive into the Light."

Kenobi nodded, "Let's get to work."

/-

 _Darth Vader's office_

 _The Devastator_

 _4 hours later_

Darth Vader opened the door and staggered in wearily.

Padme, who was sitting on a chair frowning at a holoterminal, leaped to her feet worriedly, "Are you all right, Anakin?"

Her husband collapsed onto his personal gargantuan chair and lolled back in obvious fatigue.

"Tired. Very very tired," her husband responded, lifting his hand to touch his wife's.

Padme looked concerned, "Because?"

Vader was silent for a long moment, then spoke quietly, "I have been steeped in Darkness for two decades, Padme. Being near the twins is like being frozen in ice and finally finding the warmth of a fire and being drawn to its flames. It is compelling and attractive and wonderful, but when it gets too close, it is also painful. The twins are so bright that ... it almost hurts sometimes. But I care for them deeply ..."

"You love them," Padme interrupted firmly.

Another hesitation, and then Vader nodded, "I do, yes. I love them. We managed to get them working together finally and if they are powerful separately, together they are like a supernova. I'm guessing Sidious is quite miserable at this moment and I have an incredibly bad headache."

"What was the trick to getting them working together?" Padme asked curiously.

There was a strange noise through the vocoder, which she interpreted as a chuckle, "Obi-Wan and I gave them a coordinated lecture on the politics and spacecraft of the Clone Wars. That appealed to both of them and they started ... it is hard to explain, my love. They fed off the enthusiasm of the other and began chattering back and forth in this coordinated surge of excitement. They were talking about their childhoods and their upbringing and politics and flying and there was such joy, such togetherness. It was incredible. The Force was _humming._ "

Padme nodded, then looked thoughtful, "So besides your fatigue, how are you feeling?"

Anakin said immediately, "Much better. My lungs have improved 30% already, which is far better than the Kaminoans believed could happen. I am ... I am very grateful you insisted, Padme."

"Do you still need your mask, Ani?" she asked directly, "Or could you use a simpler oxygen mask over your mouth and nose?"

There was a long, horrified pause before Vader said, feebly, "My ... my eyes are still very weak, and I need the helmet so I can see adequately. And my hearing is poor as well, and must be augmented."

His wife tilted her head, her eyes narrowed, and then she nodded, stood up, and planted a loving kiss on the side of his helmet.

"Ok, I'll talk to Sheko Ta about eyes and ears. But Anakin ..."

"Yes, Padme?"

"I'm not going to let you hide behind that mask forever. I married you for you, not your looks. I love you for the man you were, and the man you are becoming, not your looks. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Padme."

/-

 _Ysanne Isard's Mansion_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

With a suppressed groan, the Emperor of the galaxy lowered himself into his pleasantly warm mud bath.

That had been another of Isard's surprises – not only did she have mineral baths, she had mud baths. And they were proving quite the delight for his aging bones and muscles and sinews. And right now, with the headache of the ages, with muscles aching, he was supremely glad to sink into the mud, lean back on the padded headrest, and close his eyes.

What was Vader doing?

Sidious knew the former Anakin Skywalker well and had expected an impetuous attack on Imperial Center, perhaps even a direct assault on his former master. But no, there was no sign of Vader, or Padme Amidala, or the mysterious son Luke Dalam.

No physical sign, anyway. But in the Force ...

Again, the old man winced in anguish.

The Force had been literally agonizing for the last two hours, until Palpatine had thrown up shields to partially cut himself off from the Force, to protect himself from the barrage of joy and delight and raw love flooding the now chaotic river. This, after two decades of steadily growing Darkness, when the Light had been diminished to a few faint pinpoints.

It was painful, but worse than that, the old man was _puzzled_.

This was not Vader. He knew Vader very well, and while the cyborg was shifting relentlessly toward the light, this maelstrom of dazzling brightness was something far younger, less trained, and raw.

Luke Dalam was the obvious culprit and yet, and yet, there were aspects to this situation that were not explained by one untrained Force user, even if the boy in question was Anakin Skywalker's son.

A frown furrowed the ancient Sith's brow. If he were to be honest with himself (which he didn't want to be), he didn't much like the way events were transpiring in the galaxy. Thrawn was out there wreaking havoc, for one thing. And Padme. Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker Dalam! She was responsible for Vader's defection, and she was undoubtedly the primary leader of Vader's fleet now.

The old lips wrinkled in a disdainful snarl. Vader, for all his power, had always been a follower, a slave. First to a Hutt, then to a Toydarian, then the Jedi, and finally to his pathetic wife – Amidala had always been intensely focused on _liberty_ and _freedom_ and _justice_ and other similarly plebian beliefs.

The mud bath was doing its work, and his aching muscles relaxed. He leaned back more and was drifting off to sleep when his com went off.

With a suppressed grumble, he hit the com button with the Force.

"Yes."

"Your Highness, your palace will be completed on schedule," his chief engineer stated firmly.

"You've done well," the old man croaked with a slight lift in his spirits. His rebuilt palace had an entire suite devoted to mineral and mud bathing. Just one little dark lining to his Force tantrum which had destroyed a substantial portion of the original edifice.

"Thank you, your Highness."

Without responding, Palpatine cut the transmission and dialed his chief major domo.

"My Master?"

"Prepare for a grand ball to celebrate the reopening of my palace," the Emperor ordered.

"Yes, my Master."

/-

 _The Chimaera_

 _In orbit around Kegan_

"We've emptied the storerooms of Kegan of Quinto grain, Admiral Thrawn."

"Very good, lieutenant. And the appropriate payment has been made?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Dismissed."

Captain Pellaeon gazed at his superior with respect, "The Empire will find it difficult to make enough stormtrooper rations without the Kegan storehouses at its disposal."

The thin blue lips smiled slightly, "Indeed, Captain."

/-

 _(Rebuilt) Palace Kitchens_

 _Emperor Palpatine's Palace_

 _2 days later_

"Ten! Ten!?"

"The Emperor ordered ten servings of moonglow for the banquet, yes. Is that a problem?"

"A problem? A problem? I am an artist in the kitchen, not on an assembly line worker! And moonglow – it takes 100 steps, 100 careful steps, to make it safe to eat! If I make one mistake, someone could die from its poison. And I am to provide ten servings? It is impossible."

"Perhaps you would care to tell that to his Royal Highness himself, Master Chef?"

A pause.

"I will need help. I must have help."

"I can get you the moonglow chef from the Menarai Restaurant here on Imperial Center. Prince Xizor has retreated to the planet Falleen, after all, so he can't protest if his moonglow chef is forcibly recruited for Emperor Palpatine's kitchen staff."

"Good, that is very good. The moonglow chef of the Menarai, he is brilliant. Brilliant! Very well, and any other Menarai kitchen staff with experience. I must have them all."

"As you wish, Master Chef."

/-

 _Kuat Shipyards_

 _2 days later_

"We cannot maintain the required production of TIE fighters and also complete _Executor_ on time, Admiral Ozzel!"

"You will maintain both schedules, Engineer Kirtlan, or you will regret it. Is that clear?"

"But sir, we don't have enough transparisteel! Thrawn and Vader's forces have stolen so much lommite ore ..."

"Shortages do not concern me, Engineer. I want those quotas fulfilled, not excuses."

Engineer Kirtlan took a deep breath and nodded resignedly to the holocam, "Yes, Admiral."

He switched off the holocam and turned to his Under-Engineer, who looked sympathetic.

"He's an idiot," Kirtlan said, not mincing words, "What part of 'we don't have enough lommite' does Ozzel not understand?"

His Under-Engineer shrugged slightly, "Those kind of orders worked for Vader."

"Yes, because of the whole strangling thing though ...," and here Kirtlan sighed, "Lord Vader is no idiot. Even he would know I can't manufacture lommite out of nothing."

/-

 _City Park #17_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

 _4 days later_

 _Mid afternoon_

Mara Jade sat on a bench gazing somewhat blankly at the Durosian marble statue two meters away.

It depicted Emperor Palpatine standing regally with his arm outstretched, though it was not the Palpatine that Mara knew. Her master was old, wrinkled, and aged. This man looked noble and indeed benign.

Benign.

Jade closed her eyes and willed herself to stay calm. Thus far, she was (fairly) certain her Master did not know of the nightmares which had been plaguing her these last days. If he had known, she would be dead by now. She was certain of that.

Dead or worse.

She shuddered, slightly. She had heard rumors of a giant prison located somewhere in the bowels of Imperial City, a place where even evil (?) Jedi could not escape.

Mara forced her body to relax even as she reached into a bag and pulled out some fungus crackers. She popped a cracker in her mouth and looked around her.

This park had long been a haven for her. It was nestled in a rather grimy part of an industrial district, and had seen far better days. But there was genuine greenery and usually the place was deserted.

She was certainly a busy woman most of the time what with missions and assassinations and the like, but when she was on Imperial Center she would usually find time to come down here for a few moments of peace.

She glanced down as a Marlello duck hopped up to her, tilting its head. She threw it a cracker and smiled as it gobbled it up.

A moment later, her body tensed. A young man and woman, both dark haired and dressed in typical Coruscanti office garb, entered the park. This was in itself not especially surprising, though this park had been empty for the last hour. But her nerves were tingling. Something was 'off' about these two, even if they looked normal enough.

The man walked steadily over to her even as Mara let her hand drift toward her hidden blaster holster.

"Please don't shoot me," the man said quietly. "I just want to talk."

Mara stood up carefully. Sitting down usually left one at a disadvantage.

"And you are?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm Kogo, and this is Silk," the man said with a gesture at his silent companion. "And you are Mara Jade, correct?"

Mara kept her expression rigid, but underneath her danger sense increased 200%. Very few individuals knew her true name.

The woman spoke now, her hands held out in a placating gesture, "Please don't be alarmed, Jade. Vess and I ... well, we are Emperor's Hands as you are."

There was a dreadful pause as Mara opened her mouth to protest, then closed it. For a long moment, she fought tears. Tears, as if she was a baby!

It was true, she knew it was. She knew why these two had grabbed her attention. The way they walked, moved, looked around, spoke of the same training that had made her _a_ Hand. Not individual or special, but one of many minor servants of the Emperor. As her nightmares of the last days had made all too clear.

"Until very recently," she managed to grind out, "I thought I was the only Hand."

"We all did, Jade," Kogo responded, his dark eyes sympathetic. "He kept us in the dark about our true, minuscule place in his regime."

Mara stood rigid for another long moment, then deliberately moved her hand away from her blaster. If they killed her, what did it matter? Her life lay in shattered heaps around her anyway.

"Would you care to sit down?" she asked quietly, lowering herself onto a seat.

The two exchanged startled glances, then they too sat down on a nearby bench.

"Fungus crackers?" Mara asked, pulling out a few.

Aralina Silk smiled, "Yes, please."

Jade handed them over before asking, "How did you find me?"

Vess Kogo spoke readily enough, "You have appeared often in my nightmares this last week, Jade. You're a distinctive individual and I was able to track you down. We followed you here. It's a good place for a private meeting."

Jade nodded wearily. The nightmares.

"Did the Empire murder your family too?" she asked softly. "I see them every night. Every night. My mother shot before my eyes, my house in flames. I was dragged away from everything I knew ..."

"My family was murdered as well," Silk said quietly. "Except for one sister, who was taken with me but perished in some of the early trials for potential Hands. I'd forgotten about her, of course, until these dreams. We were twins."

Mara shuddered.

"My story is different, Jade," Kogo said gravely. "My mother was injured in a Rebel protest on Hanofar. I've blamed the Rebellion for my mother's permanent disability for all my life, and I pledged myself to the Emperor because of my hatred of the Rebels. But my dreams of this last week have made it entirely clear that the Empire was responsible for her injuries – not in the same way your parents were murdered, to get to you – but because of the taxation and oppression of the people of Hanofar."

"Why are we all having these dreams?" Jade asked abruptly.

Silk looked at Kogo, who spoke slowly, "There is a great disturbance in the Force."

Mara was startled, "You ... you've had extensive Force training?"

Her own training in the Force had been limited, she knew that. Enough to hear her Master's call from anywhere but hyperspace, to speak to him across the vast distances of space. Little more.

"Vess Kogo is more powerful in the Force than we are," Aralina explained softly. "And while his training in the Force was limited, as was ours, he senses things that we don't. Or I don't, anyway."

Kogo continued, "For the last weeks I have sensed changes in the Force, and in the last week the very fabric has permanently altered. The Force has shifted toward the Light for reasons that are unknown to us. Great things are happening. I believe that the changes resulted in the dreams we've all had, dreams that show us the truth of our origins, of the Empire, of Palpatine. Not the lies we've been fed all our lives."

Mara turned to gaze again at the statue looming over them, "He'll kill us, of course."

"Perhaps not," Kogo responded.

She looked at him wearily, "He will find out ..."

"Not necessarily, Jade," Silk said firmly. "Don't you see? He's being affected as well by all that is happening."

Mara frowned. She hated and loathed Palpatine now, but to imagine him ... weakened ... was still beyond her capacity to imagine. He had always been all powerful in her mind.

"Has he contacted you through the Force in the last week?' Kogo asked.

She shook her head, "No, though he only calls when he needs to. Not often."

She'd just been a tool. All her life. When she thought she was special ...

"He's not contacted me or ... any of the other Hands either, Mara. It may be he cannot anymore, or at least that it is more effort than it seems worth in the middle of everything else happening in the galaxy."

Mara frowned at this, then leaned back against her bench, "So you're suggesting ..."

"We do something, Mara Jade," Aralina Silk said, her voice growing passionate, "For your family, for mine, for my twin sister, for Hanofar. Vader has turned against the Emperor, and Thrawn as well. The tides are shifting."

Mara took a few deep breaths and cleared her mind. She realized she had been making a foundational error these last days. Her awe of Emperor Palpatine's power had made her assume he was still untouchable, that no one could successfully move against him.

But she had substantial training at her disposal, and an iron will to match. The other Hands were also gifted.

"I'm in," Mara said firmly.

 _Author Note: Many thanks to those of you still reading! I know my updates have been slow. Thanks to my dear husband for editing!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Imperial Ballroom_

 _Emperor's Palace_

 _2 weeks later_

Emperor Sheev Palpatine carefully speared a bite of moonglow and forked it into his mouth. Ah, sweet ambrosia. Even he, with his ancient and withered taste buds, loved moonglow.

And even he, with much of the galaxy at his feet, rarely ate it. Which made it all the sweeter. The credits were hardly the concern, but the slight danger of poisoning made him hesitant. Best not to tempt the Force too often.

Off to his right was a large room set aside with delicacies for the privileged attendees of this ball. The very fortunate individuals, such as Ysanne Isard and Sate Pestage, would get a few bites of moonglow themselves. Most partygoers would have to 'settle' for other delicacies.

Sidious leaned back with a satisfied sigh. His Grand Vizier Sate Pestage had strongly suggested a lavish and expensive ball to celebrate the reopening of the Imperial Palace; Palpatine had originally been uncertain, but he now admitted that Pestage was right. An opulent, sumptuous party with exotic food and elegant dancing would convince the galaxy that the Emperor was firmly in control. After all, would a ruler under siege hold a party?

He smiled even as he lifted a goblet of Alderaanian wine to his lips. It was a pity Alderaan had not been destroyed by the Death Star, but at least the wine would continue to flow into the storehouses of Imperial Center. And Alderaanian wine was excellent.

/-

 _Padme's quarters_

 _The Devastator_

 _In orbit around Endor_

"A ball?" Leia Organa demanded incredulously, staring at the holoscreen on her birth mother's wall. "Why a ball, of all things?"

"It's classic, actually," her mother Padme commented with an absent glance at the muted screen. Imperial Holonet hosts Cray Shifton and Relinka Spetzv were in the foreground, their mouths moving silently. Behind them, a host of exotically dressed guests were dancing. "Many a ruler has danced and partied while enemies were at their walls. It is partly escapism, partly a desire to show that all is under control."

Leia nodded, her eyes intent, "That makes sense!"

Padme smiled and glanced at Han Solo and Chewbacca, "Captain Solo, Chewbacca, thank you for your daring trip to Kashyyyk. The information you brought is most useful. Given that the Empire continues to use the Wookiees for slave labor, plus the inestimable value of the harvested wroshyr trees, Admiral Thrawn has agreed that it is strategically wise to liberate Kashyyyk."

She raised a hand and turned to her daughter, "And Leia, I of course don't require a strategic reason to save the Wookiees from slavery, but Thrawn does."

The princess looked rather mutinous at this, but nodded reluctantly, "I suppose. It's so horrible what has been done to the Wookiees, though ..."

Chewbacca roared and Solo translated, "What about the inhibitor chips?"

Padme nodded briskly, "Anakin is working on that. We will broadcast a jamming device to prevent the chips from being activated by the Imperial overlords ..."

"What's an inhibitor chip?" Leia demanded.

Her mother looked grieved, "It's a chip implanted in the Wookiees which causes tremendous agony, even death, if the Wookiees refuse to obey their overseers."

Chewie growled now, and Solo spoke up, "But the Empire knows that a Wookiee will often choose death over slavery for himself, but not his clan. So the inhibitors are set up to harm children and the weak and old ... the clan relatives. It's a hideous system."

Leia felt her eyes fill with tears. She wasn't naïve, but this kind of horror was hard to listen to, hard to comprehend. How could anyone be so brutal?

"Is that an Alderaanian waltz?" Padme asked suddenly, her eyes on the screen. She grabbed a remote control and turned on the audio. "It is!"

Leia smiled at her mother just as the door slid open to reveal Darth Vader and Luke Dalam.

"Luke!" Leia said excitedly, "Come on! Dance with me! I know you can ..."

Luke looked startled, then amused, "You want to dance?"

"Yes," his twin said with a smile, sweeping forward and pulling her brother into her arms, "I love this dance and it's been forever since I've had a chance, back when life was a bit simpler ..."

Luke laughed and began to waltz, even as Vader pushed various furniture to the walls with the Force to give his children more room.

"Anakin ..." Padme said with a shy smile.

He started at her incredulously, even as he shook his head, "I cannot ..."

"Sure you can," she said firmly, and was in his arms in a moment, beginning the steps of the waltz.

To Vader's surprise, the muscle memory of their stolen dances in their Coruscanti apartment long ago allowed him to fall into position immediately. Even with 4 cyborg limbs, he felt at ease with his wife, and was transported back in time.

They waltzed. He, a two meter cyborg monster, she, a middle aged beauty. Vader closed his eyes as his wife's joy washed over him. And for the first time in more than twenty years, the Light was completely comfortable.

Han Solo watched this with awed incredulity. This was just really weird.

One minute later, he had an amusing idea. He strode over to where Leia Organa and Luke Dalam were dancing and said firmly, "May I cut in?"

The two were staring at one another with joy in their eyes, but Luke Dalam immediately nodded with a smile and stepped back, "Certainly."

Solo grinned, surprised, and clasped the Princess's hands. She immediately moved into the steps of the dance without so much as a blink of disapproval.

Luke laughed out loud as he watched his parents and his sister and his friend; all had, briefly, cast off fears and worries in the joy of motion and affection and yes, love.

The Force sang with joy.

/-

 _The Imperial Palace_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

Darth Sidious scowled hideously. He had been having a wonderful time but the Force, the Force!

The Light was like a clawing, grasping, living Being at this moment. It was painfully, wretchedly, disgustingly joyful!

A major headache began gathering in his left frontal lobe. With an irritable huff, he threw up shields, blocking himself partially from the Force.

This was his party and he would not allow the Light Side to ruin it. And he was well protected. The Royal Guards stood nearby, hovering ominously. Three of his Hands were mixed in with the attendees to the ball, ready to provide dark ops support.

Yes, he was safe enough.

Mara Jade loved to dance. It was one of her primary undercover roles, and she was thankful she was a natural born dancer. The Alderaanian waltz was not particularly complicated, but the music was glorious and the movements pleasurable.

She spun around fluently and moved just in time to see Vess Kogo, who was also dancing, give her _the_ signal.

For a second, for a fraction of a second, she froze in terror. Could she really do this?

Yes, she could.

Near the back of the ballroom, Aralina Silk also observed the signal and slipped up surreptitiously next to a protocol droid carrying a tray of wine glasses. When Jade and Kogo were in the correct position, she stuck out a shapely leg. The droid fell over suddenly, causing 10 glasses of wine to fall on the floor, shattering dramatically.

A brief moment of distraction by the guards and Sidious were all that Mara needed. As she spun around near the throne, she raised the blow gun to her mouth, blew hard, and watched with satisfaction as the tiny poison dart filled with the fast-acting sennari toxin struck the Emperor in the neck.

Bulls-eye.

She spun away with the dance, though not quickly enough to miss the surprise in the Emperor's yellow eyes.

A moment later, those eyes dimmed, then closed, and the Emperor slumped forward.

/-

 _Padme's quarters_

 _The Devastator_

Mid step, Darth Vader stopped and turned toward the holoscreen in surprise.

Padme turned as well, her brow wrinkled, "Is something wrong, Ani?"

The (former) Dark Lord of the Sith took a step toward the screen even as Leia and Han stopped moving as well.

"No, everything is right, Padme," he said, finally, with incredulity forcing its way through the vocoder's rather flat inflections.

The door slid open and Kenobi rushed in with Yoda on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" the old man demanded.

And Master Yoda dropped to the ground, his green face set with fierce satisfaction, "Dead Sidious is."

/

 _Emperor's Ball Room_

 _A few minutes later_

"Clear the way, immediately!" snarled an Imperial medic, even as several other medics guided a medpod to the Imperial Throne.

The Emperor of the known galaxy was on the ground, his yellow eyes slightly open, his body still.

A group of troopers stormed into the ball room amid the screams of the guests. Led by an Imperial captain with a stern face, the troopers shoved and pushed the attendees into the banquet hall.

"Silence, all of you!" the captain ordered. "Sit down and wait. There is a medical emergency and you will all stay here, quietly, until the Emperor has been treated."

The lead medic ran his medscanner over the Emperor's still form and in spite of his training, his face paled.

"He's deceased, sir," he whispered softly to Sate Pestage, who was hovering over his liege anxiously.

Pestage shifted in shock, "Are ... are you certain?"

"Yes, sir."

"What ... what happened to him?" Pestage hissed in a whisper.

Another pause as the med scanner cogitated, then beeped.

The medic lifted his face directly to face the Imperial Grand Vizier.

"He was poisoned, sir."

"Sir ..." a lieutenant said, even as he reached cautiously down.

When the man raised his hand from the Emperor's cooling corpse, he held a small dart.

/-

"I'll take the blame," Mara said very softly to Vess Kogo, who was sitting next to her. Both kept frightened looks on their faces in keeping with the rest of the dismayed guests. "No point in anyone else taking the fall for this."

In Mara's case, the fear was real enough. She had hoped to slip out of the ball room before the alarm was raised, but had failed. The blow gun, cunningly disguised as a hair ornament, was back in her elaborately braided coiffure. But if the poisoned dart was found, and it almost certainly would be, the investigators would search every guest carefully and she'd be found out.

If she was arrested for Palpatine's assassination, her death would be slow and very unpleasant. But she wouldn't tell anyone about the other Hands. She was determined, and had been trained to resist the most brutal interrogation techniques. Ironic that the Emperor's own training might come in handy in protecting some of his assassins.

"Such sacrifice won't be necessary," Kogo replied softly.

Ten seconds later, there was an enormous whump as the outer wall of the banquet hall exploded. Amid additional shrieks and wails from the guests, several smoke bombs detonated, filling the room with opaque smoke.

"Stay down and follow me, Jade," Kogo ordered.

She did. Cautiously, quickly, carefully, they crawled toward the broken wall and out to freedom.

/-

 _Darth Vader's (Anakin Skywalker's?) quarters_

 _The Devastator_

 _In Orbit Around Endor_

 _One hour later_

"There," Vader said suddenly, pausing the image.

He, Padme, his children, Yoda, and Obi-Wan all stared intently at the holoscreen, which was playing back the final moments of Emperor Palpatine's life.

The Emperor sat in his throne, staring with a rather ghoulish smile at the dancers, and then ...

"It's that woman, isn't it?" Luke demanded. "The red haired one. She pulled something out of her hair and raised it to her lips just as she danced past Palpatine's throne ..."

"Mara Jade," Vader said, shock in his voice. "It was Mara Jade who killed Sidious."

There was a pause, and then Leia asked practically, "Who is Mara Jade?"

Darth Vader was shaking his head, "She is ... was ... one of the Emperor's Hands, a group of trained Force sensitive operatives and assassins. Jade is ... was ... completely devoted to Palpatine. I wonder what happened to turn her against him?"

"I hope they don't catch her," Padme said worriedly.

/-

 _A rather nasty apartment_

 _15 levels below the surface of Imperial Center_

 _4 hours later_

"To Jade," Kogo said, raising a cheap glass of wine toward the red head.

"To all of us," Mara returned fiercely, "as it was most definitely a group effort."

The four other humans all nodded as they toasted one another.

"Death to all tyrants," Aralina Silk said contemplatively, her eyes filled with both sorrow and triumph.

"This is the best day of my life," a blond, dark eyed man in this 30's said passionately. Mara didn't know him or his name, nor the woman next to him, a girl in her teens, with grief in her eyes.

She guessed they were Hands or prospective Hands, but she was letting Kogo deal with the administrative side of this cartel of Palpatine killers.

"They will be looking for Silk, you, and me," Kogo said firmly, "since we were all at the ball and caught on holo. Once we catch some sleep and get some food into us, we need to change our appearances as much as possible. For the foreseeable future, we keep a very low profile. Is that clear?"

Mara nodded solemnly. She had been trained to blend in when needed, and never had she needed to so as much as now.

/-

 _The Millennium Falcon_

 _En Route to Endor  
8 hours later_

Han Solo nodded at Chewie and stepped out into the main cabin area of the _Falcon_.

In spite of himself, his breath caught slightly at the sight of Leia Organa. She was seated on a chair, her head bent toward her holopad, her brow furrowed intensely.

She was incredibly beautiful.

"Solo," she said, glancing up, "have you met the ... I believe they are called Ewoks? Natives of Endor?"

He walked over and sat down on a nearby chair, even as he shook his head, "No, but the former Wookiee slaves on Endor have. The Ewoks are primitive but sentient, and live mostly up in the trees. They can be fierce but have welcomed the Wookiees. They also look like a bunch of cute, little Wookiee bears."

Leia nodded thoughtfully, "Do you believe there is enough room for more Wookiees to live on Endor if necessary? Now that Palpatine is dead, the battle plans may change but if Kashyyyk becomes a war zone, we may need a place for refugees to come. Endor might be a good choice, but we don't want to overrun the planet ..."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Solo interrupted, "Chewie told me there is plenty of space."

The princess nodded again, "Good."

There was silence as she peered down at her datapad and then Solo spoke up carefully, "So, princess?"

"Yes?"

"What's ... er ... going on between you and Luke Dalam? I mean, are you two ... you know, together?"

The woman's face took on the look of a startled ferbil, which made Solo continue more hastily, "I mean, if you are, that's great. I ... er ... don't want to annoy my employer's son. Or Darth Vader's son, for that matter. I just wondered. Because ... uh ... I mean..."

"He's my twin brother," Leia interrupted firmly.

Solo felt his jaw go slack.

A minute ticked by.

"What?!"

"Twin brother," the princess repeated. "That's a secret, but you already know a lot of secrets. He's my brother, Vader's my biological father, Padme is my biological mother."

Han Solo blinked, even as he lifted his hand to firmly shove his jaw up. No point in drooling like a gormless ice puppy.

"Our family is complicated," the princess said with a sigh.

"I guess," he finally managed to say.

 _Author Note: I think we are inkling toward the end! Thank you to my husband for editing!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Author Note: I'm delving into_ Rebels _territory here, I believe. I haven't seen_ Rebels _. I haven't seen the_ Clone Wars _. I'm sure I've got things WRONG in spots. Forgive me. It's an AU. (And I don't think I will watch those shows. Life is super busy and I am just not making time.)_

 _Imperial Holonet Station_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

Relinka Spetzv, dressed in unaccustomed black, with her hair a sober dark hue, her eyes artfully reddened via eye irritant, faced the camera.

"Citizens of the galaxy," she said with a dramatic shake in her voice, "today is truly a sorrowful day. Today, we laid to rest our great and noble Emperor, Sheev Palpatine. We will shortly show excerpts of the Emperor's funeral ceremony, but for now, we have an important news bulletin. You will see, in a moment, the holos of three individuals who are believed to have carried out the cruel, wicked, traitorous assassination of our beloved monarch. Their true names are unknown, as well as how they gained access to a most elite celebration at the palace. It is vital that anyone with information as to the identity and location of these individuals contact the Imperial Security Bureau immediately. They are suspected Rebels, and extremely dangerous. If you have any direct contact with them, do not attempt to interact with them directly. Alert Imperial security forces immediately."

Relinka waited a minute as the holos showed on screen, then turned to her co-host Cray Shifton, who was also dressed in sober hues, "Cray?"

Shifton nodded to the holocam and began his spiel about the Emperor's funeral, even as Relinka slipped out of the studio and into the nearest refresher.

She quickly scrubbed the irritant out of her eyes and scowled at her hair. Black. So boring.

But she likely had more serious problems to worry about than hair color. She had not been devoted to Emperor Palpatine; the truth was, he creeped her out. But life on Imperial Center had been moderately stable during his reign. Now Imperial Grand Vizier Sate Pestage was the nominal temporary head of the government, but Security Chief Ysanne Isard and Ars Dangor were hovering in the wings. As for the admirals of the Imperial Navy? No one knew quite what they would do, whom they would support. And what was Vader up to? Relinka had made it a life goal to avoid the black cyborg and had welcomed his disappearance from Imperial life, even if it meant he had rebelled against the Emperor. She didn't much care what was happening on the Outer Rim. But with Palpatine dead, would Vader rain death down on Imperial City in the process of taking over the planet?

She didn't know.

With a sigh, she reached into a small, concealed pocket in her outfit and pulled out a small flask of Shesharilian vodka. On a day like this, a girl needed her a little muscle relaxer.

/-

 _Ysanne Isard's office_

 _Isard's mansion_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

Ysanne Isard was pacing, her rage so intense it required physical expression.

"Those Hands," she spit out, "when I catch them ..."

" _If_ you catch them," Ars Dangor responded.

The Imperial Advisor was standing at a window, his hands clasped behind him, but now he turned to face Isard.

"If we don't find the assassins soon, we may wish to find prisoners who can be made up to look like them and publicly execute them. It will not be good for public morale if the search goes on too long. And even if they are on planet, there are billions of sentients here ..."

She spun on her heel and glared, "We will find them, Dangor. And we will execute them publicly, painfully, and with maximum humiliation. Is that clear?"

Dangor gazed at her, his face blank, then nodded, "Of course."

She gestured irritably for him to leave, and he did so, thinking furiously.

Isard was clearly unstable. Dangor had idolized and served Emperor Palpatine, but the man was dead. It was regrettable – no, not regrettable – devastating. But in these uncertain times, it was vital to keep a clear head and a cool eye.

He'd have to develop some new allies in case Isard proved a broken reed.

/-

 _Shuttle Bay #4_

 _The Chimaera_

 _In Orbit around Tatooine_

 _Two weeks later_

"Lord Vader, Padme Dalam welcome to the _Chimaera_ ," Admiral Thrawn said courteously, with a slight bow.

"Admiral Thrawn," Vader said coldly, "before we begin any discussion of future joint military and diplomatic efforts, I warn you that any attempt to capture or harm my family or me will result in your destruction. I trust that is clear?"

Padme observed a captain behind the admiral grow noticeably pale, but the Chiss kept his face studiously neutral as he gazed up into the black mask for a long moment.

"Certainly, Lord Vader," he finally said. "Our past interactions have had their share of complications, and neither of us trusts the other. However, I appreciate your willingness to meet me here. Given the recent assassination of the Emperor and your wife's knowledge of the needs of the Chiss Ascendancy, I believe we can work in a mutually beneficial manner."

Vader's vocoder spit out a noise that might have been a grunt, even as Padme stepped forward with a diplomatic smile.

"Admiral Thrawn, I'm Padme Dalam."

"Your Highness," the Chiss said deliberately.

She chuckled aloud, "The days of my queenship are long past, Admiral. Those were interesting days, but this day is equally interesting, is it not? Have you made contact with Jabba the Hutt, Admiral?"

The blue lips turned up slightly, "Thus far, all interactions have been through intermediaries. He displays a curious combination of arrogance and concern at the presence of the _Chimaera,_ and now the _Devastator,_ in Tatooine's orbit."

"The Hutts tend toward arrogance," Vader rumbled, even as the small group walked out of the landing bay and toward and elevator.

"I find them a somewhat challenging species," Thrawn admitted, "as their artistic endeavors are most limited ..."

"The Hutts," Vader interrupted firmly, "have the artistic sense of a garbage dwelling mound mite."

Thrawn chuckled, "Indeed, I fear you are correct, Lord Vader."

"So, Admiral Thrawn," Padme said courteously as they stepped onto an elevator, "have you studied the artistic traditions of Nabooian royalty?"

The Chiss turned to face the small woman, and this time his smile seemed more genuine, "Indeed I have."

"Then we will have something to chat about once we finish with the military talk," she responded lightly.

/-

 _An unknown rendezvous point_

 _Deep space_

Ahsoka Tano took a deep breath as the door slid open between the _Ghost_ and the dilapidated YT-1300 freighter with the rather grandiose name of the _Millennium Falcon_.

The man waiting for her behind the door was old. Incredibly old. Had she aged so much?

"My dear Ahsoka," Kenobi said unnervingly, "you are as radiant as you've ever been, though a good deal taller. I'm afraid life has worn me out. Six or seven years on Tatooine did dastardly things to my complexion."

She winced (was she shielding her thoughts so poorly?), smiled rather tremulously, then stepped forward to envelop the old man in a hug, "I've missed you, Obi-Wan."

"And I've missed you too."

There was a long moment between the old friends and colleagues, and then Kenobi stepped away from Tano.

"Perhaps we can come into the _Ghost_? I have a couple of people I want to introduce to you," he said.

Ahsoka nodded even as her eyebrows lifted curiously. She recognized one of the young people at Kenobi's heels – the princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa. Beside her was as young man, with dark blond hair, and a face that reminded her of ...

But no, she would not think of him.

Ahsoka led the small group into a nearby room and gestured to the group to sit down, even as she lowered herself onto a comfortable, if rather elderly, seat.

Kenobi and the young people also sat down, and for a moment there was silence.

Finally, Obi-Wan leaned forward, his hands clasped, and stared straight into Ahsoka's blue eyes, "Ahsoka, this is ... this is hard to ask, but do you ... do you know what happened to Anakin?"

The Togruta bit her lip, hard, then nodded, "Darth Vader and I met, and fought, on Malachor, yes. I know – that he is my former master."

Her eyes grew bright with tears, and she swallowed convulsively, "I tried to bring him back ..."

"He is back now," Kenobi said gently, "or at least he is moving back into the Light every day."

The female nodded, her montrals swinging, "I have sensed a great shift in toward the Light, not just because of Palpatine's most welcome death. But what happened?"

Obi-Wan sighed even as he ran his hand over his beard, "Padme happened."

Tano's eyes widened, "Padme? The Senator?"

"Indeed," the old man replied, then stood up as if he couldn't manage sitting.

"Anakin and Padme were married, Ahsoka, secretly, at the very beginning of the Clone Wars."

She stood up as well, her face frozen in shock, "Married? I ... always knew they cared for one another ..."

"Married, yes. And then Anakin had dreams of Padme's death in childbirth, and Palpatine preyed on his fears, and Anakin turned to the Dark Side and became Vader ..."

"Childbirth!" Ahsoka squeaked. "There was a child?"

"Two children, and they are here beside us. Ahsoka, Princess Leia Organa and Luke Dalam, the twin children of Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, and Padme Naberrie Skywalker, now known as Padme Dalam."

She gaped incredulously, even as both twins stood up and stepped forward, extending hands of friendship.

When she could speak, she spoke through tears, "Luke, you are the very image of Anakin, and Leia, of Padme. This is truly ..."

"Amazing?" Leia asked with a smile. "It is indeed, Lady Tano. Or Fulcrum, as you are known in the Alliance."

The former padawan narrowed her eyes and nodded, "Bail told you?"

"Yes."

Luke spoke briskly now, "We have limited time and would like to discuss strategy. My mother has long held out for a slow march towards the Core with more focus on the Outer and Mid Rim worlds where the Empire's grip is looser. But with Palpatine's death, there is a power vacuum. Perhaps the time has come to take Imperial Center ..."

Ahsoka's eyes had been switching between the faces of the twins, but now she shifted her gaze to Kenobi.

"And do you think ...?"

The old Jedi nodded, "Yes, I believe the time has indeed come to destroy the Empire from its center."

/-

 _Padme's suite_

 _The Devastator_

 _8 hours later_

Vader courteously rung the door chime on his wife's quarters and waited patiently.

He sensed her approach and a moment later the door slid open to reveal her lovely, if exasperated, face.

"Anakin, I told you to just come in when you want!" she said indignantly.

"And you, my love, should always check before you open the door. Did you?"

"Of course I did," she stated with an irascible glance towards a holoterminal which currently showed the view outside her door. "Do come in. I'm almost done with breakfast and then we can talk Thrawn."

"Must we?" her husband inquired in a voice that was quite piteous through the vocoder.

"Interesting individual," Padme returned with a thoughtful look on her face, even as she wandered out into the kitchen.

"He's brilliant!" she called back. "With a very different view of the galaxy than most individuals. I haven't figured him out completely yet."

She rejoined Vader in the main living area. He was looking around with contentment. What had once been a banal, if well furnished, apartment now had various decorations and even a few holos of various Naberrie and Organa and Dalam family members on display. It was a peaceful place.

"Would you like some blue milk pudding, Anakin?" Padme inquired deliberately. "Luke's gotten me all excited about it. It's very good."

He stared at his wife in dismay, "I ... I cannot eat normally ..."

"I know you can't eat quite normally yet, Ani," she responded drily. "I've been talking to the Kaminoans frequently and I'm aware that shaak steaks aren't on the menu for you yet. But you can see, you can hear, you can breathe quite well without that wretched mask. And Sheko Ta says you can have blue milk. So take that off and eat some blue milk pudding. Now."

He hesitated, the desire to see his wife with his own eyes warring with his shame at his appearance.

"I am ... am a monster, Padme," he finally said.

She stepped closer to him and lifted her face, "No, Anakin. When you were young and whole and strong and you murdered the younglings in the Jedi Temple, and choked me on Mustafar, you were a monster. Now you are my beloved Ani, back from the dead. Stop hiding."

There was another long pause, and then Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, reached up to lift his mask off his head.

/-

 _The Ghost_

"Commander Rex!" Kenobi said with a mixture of delight and surprise. "This is truly amazing."

The old clone held out his hand, "General, it's a delight to see you. I am so glad you survived the Purge."

"Indeed," Kenobi said, his eyes distant as he remembered that terrible day.

"Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia, please meet Hera Syndulla, the leader of this cell."

"Madama Syndulla," Leia said, stepping forward toward the Twi'lek woman, "my father Bail has spoken of you. This is an honor. I am somewhat aware of your father's fight to free Ryloth and we believe the time is truly near when Ryloth will be free ..."

She broke off as her brother suddenly paled in horror and began making gagging noises.

"Luke, Luke!" she said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Her brother's blue eyes were wide with horror, "Leia ... they ... they are kissing. They were just eating blue milk pudding and Father was all happy about that and I understand that, 'cause blue milk pudding is great, but now they are kissing! Oh no, I ... how do I shield from this? Leia, you gotta help me."

Kenobi and Ahsoka and Rex all withdrew into the corridor as Leia assisted her horrified twin.

"He could use a good kiss," Obi-Wan said firmly.


	22. Chapter 22

_Jabba's Throne Room_

 _Jabba's Palace_

 _Tatooine_

 _3 days later_

Admiral Thrawn took a deep, cleansing, relaxing breath. He didn't like this situation at all.

Yes, he had six loyal troopers behind him, but sometimes storm troopers were deadly accurate, and other times they could barely hit the broad side of space barge. Disconcerting really, especially when you're counting on them for your continued survival ... and there were dozens of ugly, armed denizens of Jabba's court surrounding them. Fighting their way out (if necessary) would prove most difficult.

Yes, he had Darth Vader at his side, but Darth Vader would naturally protect his wife and likely wouldn't shed any tears if Thrawn were to fall.

(Not that Vader was probably capable of actually shedding tears given that Thrawn had verified information that the man had been badly burned decades ago. But on the other hand, more recent data indicated that he had been healed substantially of late.)

How had the Grand Admiral been convinced to negotiate with Jabba the Hutt at the seat of the crime lord's power?

Thrawn knew the answer, of course. Padme Dalam. She was, he freely admitted, incredibly compelling and even his logical Chiss brain had been overwhelmed by her convincing words and passionate demeanor. But now, two hours into 'negotiations' with Jabba the Hutt, he had a very bad feeling about this whole situation.

Darth Vader had been standing silent and stiff while his wife spoke at length to the Hutt. She had been commanding at times, gentle at others, charming always. She was a brilliant negotiator, though the necessity of using a protocol droid to translate the Hutt's utterances affected the flow of the discussion.

But now, Thrawn feared the negotiations would shortly break down completely. The problem was slavery. Dalam and Vader (strangely enough, given the official Imperial view on slavery) had drawn a line in Tatooine's ubiquitous sand. Whatever else the Hutts would or would not do in the future, the slave trade would shortly be coming to an end on Tatooine and throughout the Outer Rim.

Thrawn had argued against this position, pointing out that stamping out slavery was a long term project and that it should be mentioned but not pushed. But no, Dalam had insisted that this was non-negotiable. And he, like a fool, had gone along with it.

Because Jabba was clearly growing more enraged as he and Dalam discussed (argued) about slavery. His bulbous eyes were bulging out more, his voice was now rising in anger.

And at last, Darth Vader spoke aloud. At length. In Huttese.

The deep bass voice through the vocoder was loud and unapologetic and firm and now Jabba was leaning forward, his pupils slits, his entire body quivering with rage. And then ...

"Cha, Boska!"

The floor beneath Thrawn abruptly dropped away and he was falling now, falling down a smooth metal chute and this was _not_ good.

Before he had time to think much more, Thrawn was launched into a strange, dark, smelly area and then, oddly, he felt something strong yet gentle grasp his body and slow down his fall. To his surprise and relief, he landed with surprising grace onto a dusty floor.

A moment later, Padme Dalam floated (yes floated!) to the ground beside him.

She grabbed the Thrawn's arm firmly.

"Get over here to the side, Admiral."

Bewildered, Thrawn allowed himself to be shepherded to one side of the dim chamber. The floor was dusty, and the smell rank, and what was ...

"Careful," Padme said cheerfully. "Don't trip over the rib bones!"

Above them, they could hear the roar of the excited crowd. And then, at the other end of the dank pit, a giant door began to open and a deep roar emanated from the murky darkness...

/-

Behind his mask, Darth Vader smiled. Padme was fine, he knew. Because he always knew exactly how she was when they were close together. The rancor was of course a danger, but they had planned ahead and he knew exactly what to do.

The (former) Sith threw up a Force shield around his body to deflect bolts from any enthusiastic Hutt guards and hurled his lightsaber toward the floor of the Throne Room. The room fell abruptly silent as the saber danced its way in a large circle.

A moment later, a large section of the floor caved into the rancor's pit below.

Now, the former Anakin Skywalker reached out with his hand toward Jabba the Hutt, the hideous despot who had kept Tatooine in slavery for decades, who had stolen water from hapless farmers, who had murdered and lied and stolen and abused ...

And as the minions gasped in bewildered amazement, and Jabba roared in dismay, Darth Vader lifted the gigantic Hutt and floated him above the pit in the floor.

For a long moment, the slug hovered there, his eyes wide now with incredulity, his tongue extended in disbelief.

And then Darth Vader dropped him into the hole in the floor.

Jabba Desilijic Tiure cried out in pain as he crashed to the floor of the rancor pit even as the rancor himself, five meters of sharp claws and immense jaws and toothy slobber, lumbered through a door on one side of the pit.

The rancor was not the most intelligent of beasts, but it was not entirely stupid. The small two legged beings at one end were near a small alcove where his prey occasionally tried to hide. His claws could dig them out, but the big flat blobby Thing was right in the open! Yum!

The Thing apparently had sustained some injury because there was a strange, wondrous, glorious smell of blood and meat. And it did not retreat as the starving Beast approached. And it was so big!

Jabba gibbered in shock and agony as the rancor loomed over his slug-like body, as the sharp claws extended, as it slashed down with power and hunger and intent.

And then the fangs descended and Jabba was being eaten from the inside out ...

Jabba the Hutt died.

And the rancor had never been so happy.

Padme grasped Thrawn's arm gently and tugged it.

"Shall we?" she murmured, guiding the startled Chiss along the edge of the chamber (leaving the rancor to its gargantuan meal) and into the adjacent chamber. It was smaller and littered with bones, with a gated door, but someone else was waiting there...

"Mistress Padme, Admiral Thrawn!" C-3PO exclaimed. "Are you quite all right?"

The door was unlocked from the outside by a fat and slovenly keeper, and Padme and Thrawn exited into a small courtyard.

"We are completely fine, Threepio," Padme said reassuringly, even as she turned to the other occupant of the yard.

"Madame Hutt," she said graciously. "We appreciate your assistance. Regrettably, your fourth cousin thrice removed chose to drop us into the rancor pit instead of negotiating, and he is currently being eaten."

Chantrilla the Hutt nodded politely toward the human woman even as she focused on Padme Dalam's dress. It was attractive enough, she supposed, though nothing compared to her own outfit.

It was true that Hutts rarely wore clothes, but that was just one thing Chantrilla intended to change. The Hutt was delightfully aware of the true beauty of her own garment, an original designed by famed fashion designer Ransome Quiltratz himself! The pink and chartreuse folds flowing down her Hutt body were wondrous, and the tiny rancor heads hanging along the front and sides were both attractive and amusing given the fate of her distant cousin, Jabba.

Chantrilla had never liked Jabba. He had treated her with casual indifference bordering on disdain on those rare occasions when they met in the past. When Padme Dalam had approached her a few days ago to assist in negotiations with the old crime Lord, she had leaped at the chance to increase her position of power in the Hutt clans. She owed Dalam and Vader, after all – they had protected her in the aftermath of a Rebel operation and had returned her safely to her home.

And now Jabba was dead, Padme Dalam and Darth Vader and Admiral Thrawn were her new allies and she could run Tatooine as she saw fit.

Which would include a lot less slavery and a lot more fashion.

/-

 _Control Center #3_

 _Main Imperial Outpost_

 _Kashyyyk (Wookiee homeworld)_

 _Early morning_

"Sir, the cooling techs have arrived."

Lieutenant Quanto nodded in relief, "Get them in here."

"It's about time," muttered Ensign Crant to the red haired woman next to him, Ensign Crimea.

"Even with the cooling broken in here, it's even hotter outside," Crimea pointed out softly.

Crant shook his head softly. Naturally the cooling units would fail during an incredible heat wave here on Kashyyyk. Yes, of course the men working outside controlling the Wookiees were even hotter, but why should he care? He'd gone into communications tech so he could stay indoors.

A door slid open into the control room. Two men dressed in Imperial technician uniforms strode in, pushing a large box floating on repulsors.

"Make it quick," Lieutenant Quanto barked. "The electronic systems will eventually fail from this heat. It's already hot and it will grow hotter as the day progresses."

Crant exchanged a quick, amused smile with Crimea. Both knew that the lieutenant hailed from Cadomai Prime, a planet with incredibly cold winters. The lieutenant was no doubt even more unsettled by the heat than they were.

"Yes, sir," the dark haired technician said with a nod. He reached over and pushed a hidden button, causing the top of the box to open automatically.

A moment later, a small green gnome, dressed in a small black robe, leaped gracefully out of the box and onto the floor.

Crant squeaked in shock, amazement, and yes, amusement. In the early hours of a boring work shift, it was like a circus had come to town. What was this, some kind of joke ...?

The gnome held out its hands toward the door and to Crant's disbelief and now, fear, the blasters held by the two guards near the door suddenly sailed through the air and into the hands of the two "technicians".

A moment later, the guards and lieutenant were on the floor, felled by stun bolts.

Ensign Crimea jumped up and was stunned as well, leaving Crant with a green gnome and two hostiles.

He knew his eyes were wide and his breath was not even. He was a technician. Dealing with crazy hostile gnomes wasn't his area of expertise.

The Green One made another leap, onto the chair where Crimea had been a moment ago.

"Fear not," it croaked.

Strangely, Crant felt his body relax.

"Open up all planetary coms you will," it continued.

"Open up all planetary coms I will," Crant agreed aloud, even as his spirit cringed within him. His mother was a Basic grammar teacher and he could feel her rolling her eyes at this barbaric word order.

Nevertheless, compelled by the gnome's command, he leaned forward obediently and typed the passwords to open up the planetary com network.

"Thank you," Wedge Antilles said with a smile.

/-

 _Outside Wookiee Slave Camp #1_

 _Kashyyyk_

"Ok, Chewie, Wedge and Yoda have sent out the commands and all planetside shock collars should be turned off," Han Solo said.

The Wookiee howled worriedly, and Solo nodded with understanding.

"Hey, I don't totally trust Vader either, but he's got underlying hard wired Imperial codes plus the guy's brilliant. And the Alliance checked the coding all out. We're good, Chewie. This is our chance."

Chewbacca nodded and pressed a device in his hand.

Ten meters down the enclosed Wookiee slave camp, an explosion suddenly blew open a large hole in the electrified fencing.

A few seconds later, Chewbacca tore through the gap with Solo in pursuit. Chewbacca was big, strong, hairy, and loud.

He began roaring in Shyriiwook to the Wookiee captives who were just getting ready for their day shift of backbreaking labor in the nearby wroshyr forests.

Within a minute, the Wookiees, galvanized by Chewbacca's words, were leaping on their Imperial overseers, tearing some of them limb from limb as the humans tried to energize the shock collars on the Wookiees. When that that didn't work, some grabbed blasters while most sought to escape the compound through the main gate.

Solo hovered near Chewbacca to provide protection; his first mate was guiding the elderly, very young, and injured Wookiees out of the gap and into the safety of the trees beyond. Around him rose the howls of enraged Wookiees and the screams of the men as they died at their former slaves' hands.

The Corellian cringed a little, but made no attempt to interfere. Yes, it was a bloodbath. But the Imperial brutality towards the Wookiees had resulted in the deaths of thousands upon thousands and it was not surprising that Chewbacca's people were retaliating so harshly.

It wasn't surprising at all.

/- _  
Captain's Quarters_

 _Star Destroyer Conquest_

 _In orbit around Kashyyyk_

Captain Alima groaned aloud as the incessant beeping pulled him out of a delightful dream. It had been a confused dream involving shaak plushies attending a ceremony where he was being promoted to admiral, but he had been completely happy.

And now ...

"This had better be important," he snarled sleepily into his com.

The voice of his commander was urgent, "Sir, we have reports of a planetary revolt of the Wookiees."

Alima was so surprised that he rolled out of the bed and thumped onto the floor.

He ran an irritated hand across his brow even as he snapped, "So electrify all the shock collars, at highest charge!"

"Sir, no shock collars are working," the commander responded.

Alima was now completely awake. Shock collars not working ...

Suddenly a deep tone began ringing through the ship. The under attack code ...

He was out the door in an instant and tore towards the bridge, even as he yelled into his com.

"What's happening, Commander?"

"Sir."

The tone, while professional, held more than a hint of fear.

"Sir, a Rebel fleet has just exited hyperspace. We're under attack."

/

 _Author Note: Hello, ladies and gents! I apologize for the long delay in updating. I had a surprise medical emergency and had to have quite major surgery. I'm doing a lot better now! Thanks for faithfully reading in spite of the delay. Thanks too to my wonderful husband and editor, who has kept the house from falling down around our ears while I've been on the couch taking Tylenol._


	23. Chapter 23

_Author Note: My heartfelt apology for the 3+ month delay in updating this fanfic! I found I couldn't switch back and forth between_ Dalam Enterprises _and_ Quarantine on Von-Alai _without losing the threads of both plots, so I abandoned_ Dalam _for far too long. Now I'm back!_

 _/_

 _The Bridge_

 _The Star Destroyer Conquest_

 _In Orbit around Kashyyyk_

Captain Alima stared wide eyed out of the front viewport of the _Conquest_. Four Rebel capital ships, including two Mon Calamari cruisers, had exited hyperspace and were now engaged in bombarding both the _Conquest_ and her sister ship, the Star Destroyer _Annihilation_. Alima was the ranking captain, so he had to make the decision on how to proceed.

Behind him, he heard the chatter of coms from the surface of Kashyyyk. The Imperial outposts either _were_ falling or _had_ fallen at the hands of the vengeful Wookiees. Out in space, the Imperial Forces were clearly outgunned, and there were no reinforcements within reasonable hyperspace distance ...

He stabbed his com, "Captain Valdyke?"

The response was prompt, "Yes, sir."

"Set course for Imperial Center immediately."

Valdyke's voice, while professional, was clearly relieved, "Yes, sir."

Alima glanced at his first lieutenant, "Set course for Imperial Center, Lieutenant, _quickly._ "

/-

 _Control Center #3_

 _Main Imperial Outpost_

 _Kashyyyk (Wookiee homeworld)_

Wedge Antilles yelled in victory, even as he stabbed his com, "Solo! Solo! Come in!"

"Reading you loud and clear, Antilles."

"Both Star Destroyers have gone into hyperspace without a fight. We've won."

"Great news," Solo replied. "We have control of the largest Wookiee slave camp. Chewie is triaging the most injured in the fight, as well as the weakest of the former slaves."

"Sounds good, Solo. Hobbie and I, along with Master Yoda, have locked down the Control Center for now but we could use some help when you can send some our way. Of course, mixing it up with a Jedi Master is scary, and adding the two of us should be downright terrifying, but it would be lousy if the local surviving Imperials decided to cause problems regardless of our fearsomeness."

There was an amused grunt, some howling through the comlink, and Solo replied cheerily, "We'll have reinforcement there within the hour."

Antilles nodded in relief, though Solo couldn't see the gesture, and glanced dubiously at the Imperials on the floor. All were bound, and the conscious ones looked terrified that the Wookiees would be permitted to wreak their own brand of justice on the minions of an Empire which had caused so much pain and suffering.

But Antilles, for all that he sympathized with those devastated by the horrors of Kashyyyk, had no intention of allowing a bloodbath on his watch. As soon as possible, he would have these men locked up safely, and he would assure that they were treated humanely, if firmly.

/-

The Ghost

 _In space_

 _5 parsecs from Ryloth_

 _1 week later_

"General Syndulla," Bail Organa stated gravely, "we appreciate and indeed venerate your courageous dedication to the liberation of Ryloth. The time has come, however, when we hope we can set aside the differences of the past and forge not only a new future for Ryloth in particular, but this region of the Outer Rim in general."

Cham Syndulla shot an irritable glance at his daughter Hera, who was seated across the table from him. She returned his gaze, coolly.

"Viceroy Organa," Cham replied, shifting his gaze back to the human man, "I sincerely respect you. Indeed, I will never forget your heroic actions during the Separatist Crisis, when Ryloth was invaded and you risked your life to bring sorely needed supplies to the Twi'lek resistance."

Bail leaned back in his chair, his eyes distant as he remembered that long ago mission.

"It was my honor, General Syndulla," he stated quietly.

"But while I appreciate your good intentions, I cannot in good conscience align with the Rebel Alliance. Ryloth must be free, and on her own terms. We were told to trust the Old Republic, and she fell to Palpatine and Vader and their minions. And Ryloth has been struggling in slavery since then. No, I will not join with you."

"But Father," Hera Syndulla replied, her tone a veneer of hard won courtesy over clear frustration, "the strength of the Hutt warlords, while weakened after Jabba's recent death, is still significant in this sector of space. If the Free Ryloth movement does not ally with the Alliance, the Hutts, or perhaps even Black Sun, will almost certainly move in and all that has been won will be lost. Ryloth needs allies."

Cham Syndulla turned toward his only surviving child, his face hard, "Even if that were so, my daughter, I find it both unconscionable and repellant to even consider being in any kind of alliance with Darth Vader. And yet I understand the Rebellion has indeed formed a union with Vader, a cruel butcher who has destroyed cultures and even worlds in his mad quest for power. I can find no possible explanation for such a foolish, even insane, decision on the part of the Alliance's leadership.

In spite of herself, Hera shot an uncomfortable look at Leia Organa, who had thus far been silent in the discussion.

The princess gazed back, her face serene.

"Your father's statement is entirely reasonable, Madame Syndulla," Leia said calmly, even as a cup of steaming caf floated off the table and up to her lips, where she took a sip. The cup then lowered itself back onto the table.

Cham flinched noticeably, and turned his attention on the princess. Leia Organa was well known but very young, a full decade younger than his own daughter. He had never known that she was ...

"I ... did not realize, Viceroy, that your daughter is a Force Sensitive," the General stated carefully.

"I inherited my Force Sensitivity from my biological father, General," Leia Organa replied calmly. "My genetic progenitor is Darth Vader, formerly the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

Cham Syndulla froze in stunned incredulity for a long moment before turning his gaze on Bail Organa.

"You ... your daughter ..." he stuttered, most flummoxed than he had been in many years.

"Is Vader's biological child, yes," Bail said gravely. "Anakin Skywalker fell to the Dark Side and became Vader only a few days before Leia's birth, and her mother was in medical crisis from the birth for many years afterwards. We believed Vader had died in a fight with the Jedi Kenobi, and took Leia into our home as our own daughter."

"And she _is_ our daughter," he added fiercely, gazing protectively at his lovely girl.

"Indeed, you are my father," Leia replied with a smile, reaching out her hand to touch his.

She turned her intense gaze back on the General, her expression so much like Padme's that Bail took a startled breath, "General, your accusations against Vader are entirely legitimate. He was a brutal monster for 19 years after my birth. Before that, he was an honorable man and a defender of the weak. The dichotomy is complex and indeed hard to understand ..."

"You said Vader was once Anakin Skywalker?" the elder Syndulla interrupted incredulously, "The Hero with No Fear?"

Leia sighed, her expression sorrowful, "I believe that was his moniker, yes, though a highly inappropriate one. I have no desire to delve deeply into the struggles of my biological family, but suffice it to say that anguished fear for my mother led Vader to pledge himself to Palpatine. My mother eventually recovered from the birth and Vader found her less than a year ago on Siskeen. Since then, he has walked far on the path of positive change. He is not remotely the man he was even a year ago."

Syndulla leaned forward, his brow furrowed, "You have stated, Princess, that a good man became a truly evil man, and now is good again. How can we know he will not revert back again?"

Leia leaned back with a sigh, "I cannot _know_ it, General. But I am confident he truly sees what his devotion to Palpatine cost not just the galaxy in general, but those he loves in particular. He genuinely adores my biological mother, and she is guiding him toward the Light."

"Your mother?" the other asked in a puzzled frown.

Bail Organa chimed in now, "Leia's mother was born Padme Naberrie of Naboo, served as Naboo's queen and then Senator as Padme Amidala, married Jedi Skywalker secretly, and now is known as Padme Dalam, the owner and head of Dalam Enterprises."

Syndulla's mouth gaped even as his lekku twitched in astonishment, "Your biological mother is the head of Dalam Enterprises? _The_ Dalam Enterprises?"

Leia smiled proudly, "Yes. She's brilliant, hardworking, loyal, and committed to democracy and freedom. And she has Vader wrapped around her little finger."

"And I think he's a little afraid of her," Bail said with an answering smile.

Leia chuckled, remembering a few of the 'discussions' she'd witnessed between her parents, "I think you're right."

/

 _Shuttle_ Prydain

 _In space outside the Kuat Shipyards on Kuat_

 _4 days later_

"We have you on our screen now, please identify," the filtered voice came through the com.

"Shuttle _Prydain_ , requesting deactivation of the deflector shield," Luke Dalam replied steadily.

"Shuttle _Prydain_ , transmit the clearance code for shield passage."

"Transmission commencing," Luke said, pushing the appropriate key on the shuttle's console.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid," Ahsoka Tano commented quietly.

"It will work," Kenobi stated as firmly as possible.

The Imperial response was reassuringly rapid.

"Shuttle _Prydain_ , deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course."

"I told you it would work," Kenobi said, more relieved than he cared to admit. He shot a slightly concerned glance at Luke. The boy was progressing rapidly in his Jedi training and was a naturally gifted fighter, but this was still a very risky mission. It had taken the combined arguments of Ahsoka, Luke and Padme to convince Vader to let his son accompany them.

He noted, suddenly, that Ahsoka was also staring intently at Luke and then she raised her eyes to fix them on Kenobi's.

He suddenly relaxed. Ahsoka had the look of a devoted and ferocious akk dog. It would take more than a shipyard full of Imperials to inflict any damage on Luke Skywalker Dalam, son of her lost, now found, former Master.

/

 _The Bridge_

 _The Chimaera_

 _5 parsecs from Kuat_

"Kenobi and his crew have infiltrated the shipyards, Admiral," Lieutenant Kry reported.

"Excellent," Admiral Thrawn replied, then glanced at Captain Pellaeon, "Inform the captains of the Interdictors that ships should be fleeing the Kuat Shipyards within the hour."

"Yes, sir," Pellaeon replied, turning to give the order.

Thrawn gazed out the viewscreen at the blackness of space for a minute, then turned in surprise to find that his loyal captain was still hovering.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Sir, should we give thought to the possibility of mission failure? If Kenobi's command force fails ..."

"Then we will lose nothing, Captain," Thrawn said soothingly. "If the energy field is not deactivated, we will merely be wasting our time. Admiral Ozzel is a fool, and it will not occur to him that our command force is in range of Kuat. But in any case, I have confidence that Kenobi will succeed."

Pellaeon sighed, "I'm still puzzled by the Empire's decision to erect an energy shield instead of prioritizing shielding for new ships."

Thrawn chuckled drily, "You can thank Dalam Enterprises for that, Captain. Padme Dalam has been quietly buying up shielding components throughout the galaxy. So in addition to the transparisteel shortages from our own actions, there are now shortages in installing necessary shields for Star Destroyers. We've received word that even _Executor_ , the new Super Star Destroyer being built in the Kuat Shipyards, is not fully shielded."

/-

 _Shuttle_ Prydain

 _Docking Bay 40_

 _Kuat Shipyards_

Luke Dalam, dressed in the bland uniform of an Imperial technician, strode down the gangplank of his shuttle with Ahsoka at his heels. On the docking bay floor stood an Imperial lieutenant and two stormtroopers – the latter , in spite of their masked faces, were slumping so obviously that it was clear they were bored, exhausted, or both.

"What is your cargo?" the lieutenant asked apathetically, his eyes on a holopad in his hand.

"Parts and technical crew for the energy shield tower," Luke replied steadily.

The lieutenant nodded, then frowned slightly as his eyes focused on Ahsoka, "Do you need additional slave labor to transport your cargo?"

Luke tensed involuntarily at this casual assumption that Tano was a slave, though she had deliberately dressed in threadbare robes to play the part. Still ...

"No, we have repulsor lifts, though we need some assistance with placing the cargo on the lifts."

The lieutenant nodded indifferently and glanced at the troopers, "Assist them as needed, and then take them to the energy shield tower parts facility."

"Yes, sir," the two troopers responded. The lieutenant turned on his heel and strode away, even as the two armor plated forms climbed the ramp.

A moment later, there was the distinctive sound of bodies being thrown against a wall.

/-

 _Cockpit_

 _Millennium Falcon_

 _On Kashyyyk_

"Hey, your Highness, how are you doing?" Han asked, his legs stretched casually in front of him. He was, he admitted to himself, completely exhausted.

Leia Organa smiled back through the incredible distances of space. As usual, she was sitting ramrod straight as befitted a princess, but she was dressed in a simple tan robe and her hair was twisted into a casual braid.

"I'm doing well, Han. How are you and the Wookiees?"

"Great, Princess, great! We've completely taken the planet from the Imperials for now, anyway. Given that the Empire might come back soon, we're working on planetary defenses, plus the Alliance has five cruisers in orbit."

"My father told me that you want to send some Wookiees to Endor?" the girl asked, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Yeah." Solo replied with a nod. "We have a lot of sick and injured individuals who need a place to rest and heal, and we're afraid Kashyyyk may become a war zone again."

"Let us know what you need for transport, Han. My mother Padme can assist with that."

"Thanks, Princess. Chewie and the other Wookiees really appreciate it. And I appreciate it too."

"It is our honor to assist the Wookiees." Leia replied firmly, then glanced to one side with a questioning glance. She turned back to the holoscreen and smiled at him, "I'm sorry, Han, but I have to go. Good-bye."

The holoscreen went black and Han stared, in what he knew was a rather lovelorn way, at it.

"Good-bye, sweetheart," he replied softly.

/-

 _Energy Shield Tower_

 _Kuat Shipyards_

"Right here," Kenobi said softly, gesturing towards a door which was helpfully labeled "Storage".

He focused briefly on the lock, which slid open at his mental command. A moment later, he and Luke and Ahsoka marched into the room with their cargo on hoverlifts.

Thankfully, the storage room was empty. A moment later, the three were carefully setting charges.

"We'll give ourselves 20 minutes to retreat to the shuttle and leave the planet," Kenobi reminded the others. "Ahsoka, can you contact Commander Rex?"

The Togruta nodded and switched to coms, "Rex? We've placed the charges."

The reply was gratifyingly swift, "Prant and I have set 25 small charges near the shipyards, all linked by coms. How much time should we set them for?"

"Set them for 25 minutes, Rex. We want the shield tower to go up first."

"Very well."

 _/_

 _The Bridge_

 _The Executor_

 _Docked in the Kuat Shipyards_

 _19 minutes later_

Admiral Kendal Ozzel looked around with satisfaction at the bridge of the _Executor_ , which was its usual buzz of activity at this hour of the day. The Super Star Destroyer, while still not quite completed, had become the established command ship for Kuat and the nearby environs. And since Ozzel was her admiral, that made Kendal Ozzel the military leader of all local Imperial troops.

It was, of course, no more than he deserved. He was an Ozzel of Carida, rich, well connected, and a graduate of the best military academy in the galaxy. Nevertheless, when Darth Vader had led the Imperial Navy, Ozzel had been relegated to the background. Really, Vader's surprising defection, and Palpatine's even more surprising assassination, had worked out well for Ozzel. While Sate Pestage and Ysanne Isard and Ars Dangor pirouetted in their dangerous political dance on Imperial Center, Ozzel was free to run his own private fiefdom ...

A sudden and dramatic explosion interrupted these satisfactory thoughts. The _Executor_ actually shook slightly, and Ozzel looked out of the front viewscreen with his mouth gaping open in astonishment. The energy field tower, it was, it was ...

"Sir!" Captain Trantor reported worriedly, "the energy shield is down!"

 _Author Note: Again, thanks for waiting for this update. And thank you, dear husband, for editing. Happy New Year's!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Author Note: I see I messed up a bit in a few previous chapters indicating that Vader and Padme are on the_ Executor _. Vader still commands the_ Devastator _, not_ Executor. Executor _is docked in the Kuat Shipyards. Sorry for the confusion._

 _Padme Dalam's Quarters_

 _Star Destroyer_ Devastator

"You're going to wear a path in the floor, Ani," Padme said affectionately.

He turned to her, his face tight, "I never should have permitted Luke to go on this mission. It's far too dangerous."

"Ani," his wife said, and sighed sympathetically, "I know you want to keep Luke safe, and Leia as well, but we are in a galaxy at war and our family is in the middle of it all. If you remember, he left the Alliance for the Death Star because they sought to 'wrap him safely in shaak's wool'. He's young, and strong, and Skywalker blood runs through his veins. He wants to make a difference."

Anakin Skywalker shook his head, his blue eyes uneasy, "We should have sent him on an easier, and safer, mission."

"Obi-Wan and Ahsoka will protect him," Padme replied placidly, "and Commander Rex is there too. Come on, sit down next to me. All that pacing is making _me_ nervous."

With a disgruntled sigh, the tall cyborg dropped onto the couch next to his beautiful, alluring, intelligent, fantastic wife. Which wasn't such a bad thing, come to think of it. _And_ , he could sit down with ease. The cyborg replacements for his limbs were slim, high quality prosthetics and far more comfortable and healthy than his previous limbs. Underneath his dark clothing was no longer armor, but human flesh, largely restored by the Kaminoans' arts. He occasionally wore the annoying helmet when he had to appear in his alter ego form of Darth Vader, but he no longer needed breathing support.

He had never imagined that such a thing could come to pass, that he could be restored from the raging, devouring, destructive flames of Mustafar.

"What _are_ you doing, Padme?" he asked curiously, focusing on the items clicking busily in her hands.

"I'm gnitting, Ani," she replied cheerfully.

"Gnitting?"

"Yes. I'm taking gaberwool, in this case, and gnitting it to make a hat. Your step-brother's wife Beru taught me when I found Luke on Tatooine."

Her husband shot her a bewildered glance, "Why? We have billions of credits between us ..."

"Credits aren't the issue, Ani," she interrupted with an amused smile. "I find it soothing to gnit. It's fun."

"I didn't realize you spent enough time with the Lars to learn such a skill," Anakin continued, thankful for any topic which would distract him from his worry about Luke.

Padme smiled fondly, her fingers flying, "Yes, I spent 3 months with them. Luke had spent the first 9 years of his life on Tatooine and with the Lars, and I didn't want to swoop in as his previously unknown mother and take him away. Indeed, I would have settled there if he'd preferred to stay but he hated Tatooine, as you know. I thought it quite beautiful at times, when the two suns were setting, but it is a harsh place."

"It has sand, Padme, and little else," her husband replied, eying her incredulously. "Incredible, horrible, awe inspiring amounts of sand."

She looked up now, her eyes dancing, "Yes, sand. May I never forget how much you loathe sand."

"You'd better not," he replied mischievously, leaning closer. She gazed up at him invitingly, and a moment later they were kissing ...

And a moment after that, the com beeped.

Anakin Skywalker muttered irritably but reached out with the Force to reply, "Yes?"

"Sir, we have word from Kuat that the shield is down."

/-

 _Kuat Shipyards_

"Set the charge, Luke," Obi-Wan ordered calmly, his body blocking the young man from the bolts streaming steadily toward them. The old man's lightsaber was a blue blur, Ahsoka's saber a white blur, and both were deflecting blaster bolts from the small group huddled in the doorway.

Luke took a deep breath and focused on setting the charge. They had hoped to make it back to the shuttle _Prydain_ before the shield tower was destroyed, but an intelligent officer had noticed something amiss with their demeanor and stopped them. Unfortunately for the man in question, he had proven impervious to Force suggestion and had been chopped in half for his pains. But the sight of a lightsaber in a public venue had unleashed the vask-wolves on the small party, and now they were in a defensive flight towards another landing bay where they hoped to steal a ship.

"Ok, Ben," Luke called out. "It's ready."

"Step back, Luke," Kenobi ordered, even as he shifted to block another shot from a trooper.

A moment later, the small charge blew and the door burst open. Kenobi, Tano, and Luke ran through the door and Tano leaped up to cut through a support beam in the ceiling of the new room they found themselves in.

The ceiling crashed down behind them.

"That ought to hold them for a while," Ahsoka said.

/-

 _The Bridge_

 _The Executor_

Admiral Ozzel stared out of the viewscreen, his eyes widened in horrified panic. First the energy shield tower had been destroyed, and now, in the last minute, a series of smaller explosions had gone off in the orbital ring. It seemed clear that rogue saboteurs were moving freely within the orbital rings and bent on destroying the Imperial ships in the process of being built. It would be a remarkable achievement for Vader, or the Rebellion, or whoever was responsible.

"Sir," a lieutenant reported, "sensors show that four Star Destroyers have come out of hyperspace. They have halted at the standard distance for planetary bombardment."

Ozzel drew in a sudden, horrified breath. The _Executor_ wasn't fully shielded, and a direct hit in a weak spot could result in a conflagration and his abrupt death ...

"Disconnect from the ring," he ordered. "Take the _Executor_ into orbit and put the planet between this ship and the hostile fleet."

The captain blinked and an expression of surprise crossed his face, but Imperial discipline held, "Yes, sir."

Ozzel found himself holding his breath as the great ship shifted in her berth and then, as gracefully as a lumbering bantha, accelerated into space. He waited for a shot to strike her, the queen of the fleet, but for some reason, the enemy ships merely waited like hovering dragon birds.

The Admiral let out a sigh of relief as Kuat's bulk slipped between the _Executor_ and her enemies.

"Captain, set course for Carida," Ozzel ordered. He knew he was effectively abandoning his post as highest level officer on Kuat, but he could always argue that _Executor_ 's safety demanded this course of action. And he would go to Carida, not Imperial Center. The former would gladly welcome its native son. Imperial Center was a hotbed of intrigue and Ozzel was too wise to interpose himself into Imperial City's political meshes.

"Yes, sir," the captain responded, turning to give the order.

With a satisfied smile, Ozzel turned and watched as the stars blurred into hyperspace.

Exactly 1.356 seconds later, there was a thump and _Executor_ reverted to real space. The admiral sucked in a horrified breath.

An Imperial Interdictor hovered nearby, trapping _Executor_ with her gravity well projectors. Four more star destroyers, while diminutive compared to _Executor_ , hung in space guarding the Interdictor.

Ozzel ran a shaky hand across his forehead. He was in real trouble.

/

 _The Bridge_

 _Devastator_

"Excellent news, Admiral Thrawn," Anakin stated with satisfaction. " _Devastator_ will jump momentarily to join the fleet attacking _Executor_. I will command her capture personally."

"Very good, Lord Vader," Thrawn replied through his com. "With your permission, I will coordinate the rest of the Interdictor movements."

"I would greatly appreciate that, Admiral," Anakin responded truthfully. He was a reasonable strategist but Thrawn was a genius. Far better to have the Chiss deal with the rest of the ships fleeing Kuat while the former Sith focused on _Executor_.

He nodded to Captain Pena, who took _Devastator_ into hyperspace for an extremely short jump. Seconds later, the ship reverted. _Executor_ hung in space nearby.

Anakin smiled.

"Really, Ani?" Padme asked mischievously. Her cloaked figure no longer attracted much attention from _Devastator_ 's crew, as she accompanied him almost everywhere on board. "You're all excited about that behemoth? Where's the man I married, the one who flew a dilapidated pod racer on Tatooine to victory?"

"There was nothing dilapidated about that racer," Anakin responded softly but indignantly. "I won, didn't I?"

"Mostly because you are the most amazing pilot in the galaxy," she responded, stepping closer still and smiling at him.

He felt a sudden rush of love for his wife. To have her at his side again ...

"But I suppose that monstrosity has her uses," Padme continued with a quick glance at _Executor_.

"Oh yes, she will," her husband responded with a feral grin. "Many, many uses ..."

/-

 _Kuat Shipyards_

 _Kuat_

A door slid open in the corridor and Luke, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka turned abruptly, weapons held at the ready. The next moment, they lowered them with relief.

"Rex! Prant!" Ahsoka said in relief, "are you both all right?"

The answering pause was unnerving, and when their two companions stepped forward, it was together as Prant had a supporting arm around Rex's back. The clone had discarded his helmet, though not the rest of his stormtrooper armor, and his face wore a look of agony.

"You're injured!" the Togruta gasped in distress stepping forward quickly.

"Took a shot to the leg," the clone responded grimly. "Take Prant and get out of here. I'll lie low and make it out on my own."

"Don't be completely ridiculous," Luke snapped in outrage. "We aren't leaving you here. Prant, I can tell you're tired. Take my blaster. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, lead the way. I will help Commander Rex. I hear engines whining so I think we're close to a hanger."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchanged surprised glances at Luke's authoritative tone.

"Yes, _sir_ ," Anakin's former padawan said with a fond smile. "Let's get out of here."

/-

 _The Bridge_

 _Chimaera_

"Admiral, four Star Destroyers were pulled out of hyperspace by the Interdictor _Allegiant_ ," Captain Pellaeon reported. "Captain Piett of _Avenger_ commands that task force, and states that he doesn't have sufficient troops to take all four hostile ships."

Thrawn gazed thoughtfully at a screen, which contained new information about the recent capture of Star Destroyer _Nemesis_ by Interdictor _Gravitas_.

"Captain Pellaeon," he stated suddenly. " _Nemesis_ was poorly shielded in the aft quarter near the prison cell blocks. Shields are typically of a different model near prison cells, and it seems likely there was a shortage due to the machinations of Padme Dalam. It is probable that the Star Destroyers held by _Allegiant_ have a similar weakness. Inform Piett. Remind him that if possible, we want the ships disabled but not destroyed. I think it likely that if the hull breaches in the aft, the captain of each ship will surrender."

Pellaeon nodded, "Yes, sir."

/-

 _Random Hanger Bay_

 _Orbital Ring_

 _Kuat Shipyards_

 _10 minutes later_

"Get Rex on that chair and get us out of here, Luke!"

Luke gently lowered Commander Rex onto the shuttle chair, grimacing slightly at the anguished cry of pain from the older man.

An instant later, he was rushing toward the cockpit, where he hurled himself into the seat and began firing up the engine.

This last headlong rush to the hanger had not involved any additional fighting. His father's ships were now bombarding the shipyards with the hope of driving the remaining Star Destroyers from the ring and into hyperspace, where they would be pulled in by the Interdictors waiting for them. But while the bombardment wasn't meant to cause much damage, there was a bare possibility that a wayward shot would hit this hanger. And then they would all be crispa toast before they could so much as take a breath.

It would, at least, be a quick death.

Even as Luke considered these morbid thoughts, he had the engine warmed and ready, and a few seconds later the ship lifted off the hanger floor and flew into the comparative safety of space. Around him, other shuttles were also lifting off, filled with frantic Imperials and civilians seeking to vacate their now dangerous environs.

Two minutes later, the shuttle (Luke didn't know the name) went into hyperspace. A second later, it reverted back to real space. A massive Super Star Destroyer hung a safe distance away, surrounded by myriad TIES and five Star Destroyers, including ...

"It's my parents!" Luke cried out happily.

/-

 _Sate Pestage's office_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

 _2 days later_

"It's a disaster, Dangor, a disaster!" Grand Vizier Pestage snarled. "Twelve Star Destroyers destroyed, including _Executor_. Countless troops lost ..."

"I believe in facing facts," Ars Dangor stated coldly, "even when the facts are dismal. It is likely the ships are not destroyed but captured, which is far worse. Kuat Control sent belated scan data indicating that there were at least four Interdictors within a parsec of Kuat. It was a brilliant plan of Thrawn's, to set charges to destroy the shield and drive the Star Destroyers away from Kuat and to what the captains no doubt thought was safety; those same ships were then pulled into gravity wells where Vader and Thrawn's forces could capture them at their leisure."

Pestage ground his teeth openly, "We have fools and cowards in command of our forces, Dangor, if all twelve ships were captured."

Dangor shrugged wearily, "That all were captured is not yet confirmed, but due to supply issues, all twelve ships were not fully shielded."

There was a soft beep at the door, and both men turned irritably.

"I gave orders that I was not to be ..." Pestage began, then trailed off in surprise.

Ysanne Isard strode in, both her blue and red eyes flashing.

"I have truly excellent news, gentlemen," she said, her teeth bared in a vicious smile. "We've captured the assassin Mara Jade."


	25. Chapter 24b: The Taking of the Executor

_The Taking of the_ Executor

 _Author Note: I decided to write an account of the capture of the Executor. So this happens before the events at the very END of the last chapter._

Admiral Kendal Ozzel stood wide eyed on the bridge of the _Executor._ The cacophony of sound stunned and bewildered and confused and terrified him – alarms going off at different pitches, nervous ensigns running to and fro, angry lieutenants snapping at beleaguered technicians in the pits below the bridge.

This _could not_ be happening. It could not. The pride of the Imperial Navy, taken down in the midst of her maiden flight? But the Interdictor hanging nearby kept the _Executor_ anchored in real space, and five Star Destroyers were protecting her gravity wells from potential assault. Other ships from Kuat had been pulled out of hyperspace as well, but all were miniscule compared to _Executor_. It was obvious that whoever dictated the actions of this hostile fleet was focused on capturing the massive ship under his feet.

There was a sudden lurch, causing Ozzel to stumble forward, and a lieutenant looked up with near hysteria in his eyes.

"Admiral, we have a hull breach in Sector 94 near the high security cell blocks. Automatic containment is preventing additional air leakage into space, but shields are down in that area. I repeat, sir, that shields are down."

There was a sudden buzz and a technician spoke now, his eyes wide, "Sir, the ship _Devastator_ is hailing."

Ozzel took a deep breath and let it out slowly, seeking to calm his racing heart. It didn't work. _Devastator_ was, or at least had been, _Vader's_ ship ...

"Captain," he ordered suddenly. "I will personally make contact via holo with Kuat to determine whether any reinforcements are available. Wait until I am off the bridge and then open hail with _Devastator_.

Captain Zevulon started openly, "But sir, what are your orders if they demand surrender?"

Ozzel thought with surprising rapidity, since his life was at stake.

"Stall the commander for five minutes, Zevulon," he ordered brusquely. "If I have not contacted you about reinforcements, then surrender the ship."

The captain took a gasping breath and paled slightly, but saluted, "Yes, sir."

Ozzel turned on his heel and raced for the elevator, waving away an ensign who sought to fall into position behind him. Once he had entered the elevator, he punched the door shut and, after a moment's hesitation, clicked on button for Level 4. Not that he had any idea what was on Level 4. As Admiral, he avoided maintenance sections and garbage collectors and kitchen facilities in the bowels of the ship. But at this moment, the most important thing to do was hide and hope that in a ship this vast, he could disguise himself and be incarcerated as a common prisoner. It had to be safer than being Admiral.

Captain Zevulon waited another twenty seconds and then turned to the main screen even as he gulped.

"Respond to the hail," he ordered the technician.

The blank screen lit up within seconds, revealing the death's head of Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.

There was a horrified silence and even the alarms seemed to diminish in volume through the haze of terror in Zevulon's mind.

"Where is Admiral Ozzel?" Vader demanded harshly.

Zevulon opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, and then stuttered out, "Lord Vader, Admiral Ozzel is unavailable for a few minutes. If you would have the courtesy to wait ..."

"He will be available in 60 seconds, else I will commence firing on the _Executor,_ " Vader interrupted coldly.

Zevulon's fragile hold on sanity and consciousness broke. To the surprise of both Anakin Skywalker and the _Executor_ 's bridge crew, the captain swayed briefly then suddenly fell over in a dead faint.

Vader's sigh was heard across the empty void between the two ships.

Commander Khraft, the most senior officer conscious on the bridge, shook his head furiously at anyone who dared glance at him. He was totally out of his depth.

There was an unnerving pause as a few more seconds ticked by. Then another man stepped forward into the field of the holo and bowed his head towards Vader.

"Greetings, Lord Vader. Lieutenant Lorth Needa, at your service."

"Where is Ozzel?" Vader demanded wearily.

"My lord," Needa replied carefully, "the Admiral claimed he intended to contact Kuat seeking reinforcements, but I took the liberty of tracking his com. He is in fact in the lower reaches of the _Executor_ , on level 4."

There was a soft gasp that rippled throughout the bridge, and the black mask twitched slightly, "So the Admiral has abandoned his post."

"It would seem so, my lord," Needa responded boldly.

"Very well," Vader stated. "As you are apparently the most senior officer on the bridge capable of speaking, you must speak. I demand the surrender of the _Executor_. In exchange, I will spare the lives of her crew except for her Admiral."

Needa did not hesitate, "I accept those terms, Lord Vader. _Executor_ surrenders."

"My shuttle will arrive in Hanger 24 in 10 minutes. Be there to meet it."

"Yes, my lord."

/

On the 4th level of _Executor_ , Admiral Ozzel was feeling moderately pleased with himself. He'd found an untended terminal, generated a list of deaths and missing personnel from the recent shielding failure in the cell block areas, and was preparing to take the position of one of the missing technicians associated with the prison. That was dull enough that it was unlikely he'd be scanned carefully when _Executor_ arrived at the next port and the techs were sent on shore to command the droids or prisoners under their care. It wasn't a full proof plan, but far better than openly facing Darth Vader.

For a very brief moment, he felt a twinge of guilt. It was hardly the actions expected of an admiral in the Empire. But (and here he sighed deeply) the Empire wasn't really an Empire anymore. Palpatine was dead. The triumvirate leading the remnants of the Empire was fighting a losing battle and giving up systems on a weekly basis. No, this was supremely sensible, to leave his post, find his way back to Carida, and keep his head down.

Far better than meeting Darth Vader, who was brutal and unrefined and _terrifying_.

/

 _Hanger 24_

 _Executor_

Lorth Needa, standing behind and to one side of Commander Khraft, stiffened as the ramp of Darth Vader's shuttle hit the bay floor with a loud click.

There was a long pause and then tramping feet were heard. A moment later, a full contingent of stormtroopers marched down on the ramp behind a man with the insignia of Imperial captain. But no heavy breathing, looming Dark Lord appeared behind them.

Needa opened his mouth to ask a question, then shut it as the captain turned to stare at one of the fighters which had accompanied the shuttle. Needa followed his gaze in time to see the cockpit pop open. Seconds later, Darth Vader himself leaped to the ground with a resounding thump.

A moment later, to Needa's even greater amazement (why wasn't Vader on the shuttle?), the Dark Lord reached up his hands and helped a tiny cloaked figure to the ground beside him. Vader then stalked over to stand in front of Commander Khraft.

"Your name?" he boomed.

"Er, Commander Khraft, my lord. It is my honor to welcome you ..."

"You are demoted to lieutenant, Khraft. Needa, you are now captain of the _Executor_."

The new captain blinked in astonishment, but managed to keep from drooling in shock.

"Yes, sir!" he said in a chorus with Khraft. The other man, frankly, looked all too relieved to not be in charge of this mess.

"Has Ozzel been located?" Vader continued coldly, striding toward the exit with his cloaked companion marching next to him. The man, or woman, or alien, was tiny compared to the hulking Sith, but Vader was walking slowly enough that she/he/it didn't fall behind.

"No, Lord Vader," Needa stated hastily. "His com went silent ten minutes ago. The _Executor_ is a behemoth, my lord, and the battle caused significant disruption. He might be almost anywhere."

The cloaked figure reached out now to touch Vader, which bewildered Needa exceedingly. Who would dare touch the man? Who would want to?

"Yes, Padme?"

Vader sounded positively gentle.

A slim hand reached up to push back the hood, revealing the head of a thoroughly gorgeous middle aged woman, her brown eyes intent, her glorious hair swept up in a sophisticated crown of braids.

"Do you think Ozzel a danger, Ani?"

Ani?

"No" the cyborg responded. "He has obviously fled for his life. He is a coward and a weakling and deserves death for abandoning his men."

The woman lifted a cultured eyebrow even as she smiled blindingly, "Darling, he was fleeing _you_. Yes, he sounds like a poltroon, but I can't quite blame him for giving way to unadulterated terror. You are quite fearsome, dearest. And I would suggest that you execute as few people as possible today. It isn't good for your blood pressure."

(Darling? Dearest? Blood pressure?!)

There was a surprisingly long pause, and then the behemoth sighed, "He has command codes for this ship, which we need."

"Very well," the woman responded, her smile positively mischievous. "I'm sure we can track him down."

/-

 _Garbage Compactor #5_

 _Executor's main prison blocks_

 _12 hours later_

Admiral Ozzel, clad in the dreary and now soiled uniform of a lowly sewage technician, gagged as he hurled the ghastly remains of a prisoner into the open door of the compactor.

This. Was. Horrific.

He was an Ozzel of Carida. He was above such loathsome work. Why hadn't he chosen to take the place of a cook, or even an engine mechanic? Admittedly he could neither prepare food nor fix machines, but he could probably have brazened it out.

But no, he'd decided sewage technician was a good choice because ... because ...

He couldn't remember why. He was totally, completely exhausted. He was nearly dead on his feet. Everyone was working straight through rest times at the orders of Lord Vader, who now commanded the ship, and Ozzel was caught up in the organized chaos.

The droids who should be dealing with incinerated and crushed prisoner remains from the battle were off doing other, apparently more important, jobs. Or they were crushed too.

What a mess.

Was that ... that a flipper? Yuck!

Behind him, a mouse droid chirped diligently and twirled around and left. He wished _he_ could leave.

"Move faster, men," a lowly ensign ordered anxiously. "Lord Vader wants this section cleared out within the hour!"

Ozzel groaned softly and bit his tongue. He was an admiral. He _had_ been an admiral. To be ordered around like this was almost more than he could bear.

And if he didn't rest soon, he would fall over. It appeared that hours and hours of standing around on the bridge looking important were not good practice for actually doing physical work.

Ozzel wearily leaned down to pick up another bloody bit from some hapless prisoner, when there was a sudden squeal from the technician at his side. The admiral looked up in shock, then terror, as a long appendage reached out from the trash compactor to wrap itself around the man's middle.

"Dianoga!" the ensign yelled in fear. "Get back, get back!"

What in all the dismal depths of the universe was a dianoga?

The man was scrabbling desperately for hold as the tentacle yanked the man towards the garbage pit. Ozzel cowered back but the ensign, made of sterner stuff and armed with a blaster, charged forward and shot the creature's eye socket, which had appeared above the murky squalid water of the garbage compactor. The squid like beast squealed loudly and retreated, leaving the technician on the ground, moaning in terror and pain.

Ozzel struggled to regain control of his own breathing. That could have been him. He could have been grabbed by a bizarre tentacle monster. This was a _nightmare_!

There was a sudden stamp of feet behind him, but Ozzel was too shaken to really care.

"Freeze!" a voice said.

The (former) admiral straightened slowly and turned around. The ensign was standing to one side of the corridor, his eyes wide. A captain stood tall and accusing with a small squad of stormtroopers at his heels.

"Admiral Ozzel, you are under arrest."

Ozzel blinked in bewilderment, then obediently held out his hands as a trooper stepped forward with manacles.

How had they found him?

As if in response to this thought, a mouse droid zipped up and made a couple of circles around him, beeping triumphantly.

Mouse droid. He'd been identified by a _mouse droid._

How embarrassing.

But at least he wouldn't have to deal with hours and hours more of singed and broken and smelly body parts, not to mention smelly, scary swamp freaks.

Thirty minutes later, Ozzel had been briskly bathed, fumigated, slightly scented with Roonan lemon spritz to mitigate the remaining smell of decomposition, remanacled, and clothed in the garish green uniform of a prisoner. The silent but firm captain then proceeded to march him up to the command deck and into his former office.

Standing at one end of the room, his hands locked behind him, cape reaching to the ground, breath rhythmic, stood Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.

Ozzel was pushed forward by his guards and lurched, suddenly so frightened he could barely stand.

There was a dreadful pause, and then Vader gestured imperiously with one hand, "Leave us."

The former admiral realized, morosely, that this command was to his escort, not to him. The other men withdrew and the door slid shut behind him, leaving Ozzel to his fate.

Vader stalked forward, his body stiff with outrage, "You are a disgrace to the Imperial Navy, Ozzel. A coward, a fool, a selfish weakling who focused on his own safety as opposed to the needs of the men under his command. You deserve to die."

Ozzel waited silently for the talons to enclose around his neck, but to his surprise he just kept breathing even as the Sith glanced briefly toward a closed door nearby.

Now the cyborg glared back down at his terrified prisoner, "I am willing to spare your life, though not provide you your freedom, in exchange for your cooperation, Ozzel. The primary override code for the _Executor_ – what is it?"

Ozzel spent 2 seconds contemplating the fact that Vader was offering him life instead of death. Then he spent 3 seconds considering whether it was possible Vader was actually telling the truth. 4 more seconds went to remembering whether Vader bothered lying to pathetic prisoners when he would rather torture them. The 10th second he opened his mouth to answer the question, only to have his throat close in the famous Force choke.

So yes, he was indeed going to die.

Twenty seconds later, as he fell to his knees and his vision began to swim, he heard a door slide open and a feminine voice order, "Ani, let him go!"

A moment later, his throat opened and life giving air rushed into his lungs. He sucked in air greedily, even as he vaguely paid attention to the conversation continuing above his bowed head.

"Anakin, what did I tell you about executions?"

"He refused to cooperate. He is not just a coward but an idiot."

There was a pause, and then the feminine voice continued, "Darling, he doubtless is a coward, and thus scared to death. How do you expect him to talk sensibly when you loom over him like some demented Loth-bat out of Chaos? Take off that tiresome helmet, kiss me, and chat with Luke. He just got back to _Devastator_."

This remark was so bewildering that Ozzel found the strength to push himself painfully to his feet, just in time to see Darth Vader lift his gloved hands, pop off his helmet to reveal a surprisingly human face, and then plant a passionate kiss on the mouth of the gorgeous dark haired woman at his side.

"Here's the comlink, Ani," the woman said after disengaging. "Tell Luke we'll send someone over for him soon."

Vader (?) bowed slightly, shot an irritable glance at Ozzel, then retreated to the transparisteel viewport.

The woman turned to the sweating, completely bewildered prisoner and smiled graciously, "Now, what about those command codes?"

 _Author Note: The "too many executions are not good for your blood pressure" line is from a wonderful Doctor Who episode, the Pirate Planet. It's from the old Doctor Who series, the 16th season. Tom Baker was the doctor, and it was the Key to Time season, which we all love. I'll get back to Mara Jade soon, I promise!_


	26. Chapter 25

_Prison Cell 2187_

 _Cell Block AA23_

 _Imperial Prison_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

Centimeter by centimeter, Mara Jade awoke.

First she was conscious of an unremittingly hard surface under her. Next, her nose quivered with the smell of stale, filtered air. A moment later, she tried opening her eyes, only to close them instantly. Her headache was bad. No, terrible. No, excruciating.

She held very still and waited, and after a few minutes, the pain diminished sufficiently to allow more thought.

When had she last had a headache this bad? Memories drifted through her subconscious, as tenuous as fog, until she latched onto one.

The Xorth mission – yes, that was the last time she'd had a killer headache. She'd been undercover as a veil dancer, and her target had bought her a drink at a slimy bar called the _Farberry Delight_. She'd been quite proud of her ability to hold her liquor, but the Pan-Galactic Gargleblaster (which had been accurately compared to being smashed over the head by a gold brick wrapped in a lemon) had laid her low. Her target had recovered from his hangover a couple of hours earlier than she had, and she had lost him.

Her Master had been most displeased. She shivered slightly at the memory, then comforted herself with the reality that Palpatine was dead, at her hand. He would never sink his gluttonous claws into her again. She was free of him.

She took a deep breath and cautiously opened her eyes again. This time, she was able to keep them half open as she gazed around in bewilderment. She was in ... Abruptly she sat up, enduring a new wave of agony in her head.

Mara Jade recognized this place, a high security prison cell in the Imperial Prison in Imperial City. She had been captured by the no doubt enraged leaders of the remnants of the Galactic Empire.

For a moment, panic threatened to overwhelm her. She was well known as the assassin of the Emperor, and her death at Ysanne Isard's hand would not be swift, or painless.

What had happened? How had she gotten here?

She forced herself to revert back to some of her training. She slowed her breathing, pulling air in through her nose and out through her mouth. When she felt calmer, Mara considered her most recent memories. She had ... that's right! She had received a frantic coded message from Aralina Silk. The two, thoroughly disguised, had met in a sordid drinking establishment seven levels below the surface of Imperial City. They'd each ordered a drink, and Silk had said that she thought they were being tracked somehow, that the Empire was near ...

And that was her last memory.

Jade sighed. It appeared Silk had been correct, that the Empire had been very close indeed. She had been drugged and captured, and no doubt Silk as well, and now all that was left was to hope they retained some semblance of dignity through torture and death.

/-

 _Anakin and Padme's quarters_

 _Super Star Destroyer_ Executor

 _24 hours later_

"Leia!" Padme said, rising to her feet and throwing her arms around her daughter. "I'm so glad to see you! I understand the meetings with Cham Syndulla of Free Ryloth went well?"

Leia nodded even as she turned to embrace her twin brother. He smiled back, and she found herself focusing on his face and Force presence. He had matured in the last few weeks since they'd been parted by galactic affairs. She knew, from a brief discussion with Ahsoka Tano on their way up to Padme's quarters, that the mission to Kuat had been challenging. Luke had proven his courage, and had managed to rescue Rex and fly them out of a heavy bombardment on the shipyards. She was relieved to hear that the old clone was recovering well in the _Executor_ 's sick bay.

"So are you hungry?" Padme asked brightly. "I can have some food sent up."

"I'm always hungry," Luke said seriously.

His mother laughed, "That's true enough, my dear. But is your _sister_ hungry?"

"Yes," Leia said with vague surprise. She often forgot to eat due to busyness. Luke had been a good influence on her as he ate early and often. Of course, he had recently turned 20 and was still in the 'hollow arm' season of life.

Padme tapped a few commands into her holopad, then looked up again, "So, children ..."

She trailed away as Luke and Leia turned toward the door in sudden expectation.

The door slid open to reveal not just Anakin but Admiral Thrawn and the Mon Calamari Admiral Ackbar of the Alliance.

"Ani?" she asked in bewilderment. This must be important if both Admirals had left their respective fleets to come over to _Executor._

Her husband was not wearing his mask and his expression was tight, "Three hours ago, we received confirmed reports Mara Jade has been captured on Imperial Center."

There was a soft gasp from Leia and Luke's eyes widened.

"That's terrible!" they said in chorus.

"It is indeed most regrettable," Thrawn agreed rather primly, "but I question your plan, Lord Vader."

"There's a plan?" Luke demanded practically. "Since when was there a plan?"

"Since approximately two hours ago," his father said affectionately. He paused and looked around, then continued more somberly, "Our spies on Imperial Center tell us that the triumvirate of Sate Pestage, Ars Dangor, and Ysanne Isard will be present at the execution, which will be held in the courtyard at the east end of Palpatine's former palace. Security will no doubt be tight, but it is an opportunity which, I believe, should not be allowed to pass by. The current leadership of the Empire will be in one place at one time."

Padme wrinkled her brow, "Are you thinking a bomb or something, Ani?"

Her husband shook his head, "No, Padme. It would be almost impossible to plant such a device. Their security is entirely capable of scanning for bombs. No, I am suggesting a specially selected assault team infiltrate Imperial City and wipe them out."

Ackbar furrowed his Mon Calamarian brow, "This entire scheme seems incredibly risky. What if it's a trap?"

All eyes turned toward Thrawn, who narrowed his eyes in thought before speaking, "Based on our spies' intelligence, Ysanne Isard is the dominant personality of the three who currently rule the Empire. I have studied her character and galaxy view extensively, and it will not occur to her that we will attempt to infiltrate this execution. Security will be high, but she, and by extension her cohorts, will not fear a direct assault by a small task force. And the Hands, by nature of their upbringing under Palpatine, do not have relatives or friends who might intervene. From a pomp and circumstance perspective, there will be many highly trained Imperial troops present to oversee the unpleasant execution of Palpatine's assassin. But they will not expect an attack. Nevertheless, it will be a dangerous mission, and the leader of the task force must be of the highest caliber."

"I will lead the team," Anakin Skywalker responded firmly.

Thrawn lifted a skeptical eyebrow, "It is generally considered poor tactics for a vital leader to involve himself in a risky, possibly suicidal, mission."

Padme shook her head, though her brow was furrowed with worry, "Anakin specializes in surviving suicidal missions. But you can't go alone, Ani. Even you would find it impossible to take on all the troops that will doubtless be in attendance."

"I won't go alone," her husband reassured her, even as he turned toward Admiral Thrawn, "Admiral, I freely acknowledge your much superior tactical genius. If I can destroy Pestage, Dangor, and Isard, the Empire will fall into sufficient disarray such that you, along with Admiral Ackbar, should be able to take a variety of vital Imperial worlds, including Imperial Center."

Thrawn and Ackbar shot each other doubtful looks, which Padme interpreted with ease.

"I realize neither of you entirely trusts the other," the former Queen stated firmly. "But I hope that you can work towards a semblance of cooperation with my assistance, and that of my daughter, the Organas, and Imperial military leaders such as Piett."

"I'm coming with you, Father," Luke stated.

Anakin looked at his son, then at his wife, and then back to his son, "You have progressed far in your training, my son. Yes, I wish for you to go with me, but only with your mother's permission."

Luke groaned aloud, "I'm 20 years old ..."

"And you have my blessing, Luke," his mother interposed, though her face was taut with strain. "But listen to your father and be careful, Ok? I know you'll be a hero because it's in your blood, but try to be a moderately sensible hero."

Luke actually blushed slightly at these words, and was thankful when Leia spoke, "I would be honored to assist in this mission as well."

Anakin shook his head, "Leia, I appreciate your willingness but you have not progressed as far in your training as Luke, and your diplomatic skills are needed here to keep Thrawn and Ackbar from going for each other's throats."

"We are not savages," Ackbar said with a disdainful sniff. "Any differences of opinion will be carried out with words, not violence."

"And I have a great deal of respect for the Mon Calamari," Thrawn added. "Indeed, their artistry is one of the wonders of the galaxy. It is a great joy of my life that I have seen, with my own eyes, the _Squid Pavilion_ painting in the Emperor's personal art museum."

"You are fortunate indeed to have observed it in all its beauty," the Alliance Admiral responded with a bow of his bulbous head. "It was stolen from our people many years ago."

"And it will be returned when we take Imperial Center," Padme stated with a courteous bow to the tall Admiral.

"That would truly be a gift to the Mon Calamari," Ackbar returned gratefully.

Anakin bit his lip hard to restrain his impatience. Diplomatic nattering was so _boring_.

" _Yes, it is,_ " his son agreed telepathically.

" _Diplomacy makes the galaxy go round,_ " his daughter chimed in acerbically if silently. " _Not everything can be solved by shooting people and blowing things up, you know?"_

 _"I know you're right, Leia, but lightsabers and explosions don't make me want to roll around on the floor in an agony of tedium,"_ Luke shot back.

"You are so dramatic sometimes," Leia said out loud, then flinched slightly as the non-Force Sensitives in the room looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry," she continued. It was her turn to blush now. "Luke and I were talking telepathically ..."

"I'm afraid we are boring my husband and son," Padme said with an amused smile. "Ok, Anakin, what's the specific plan?"

/-

 _Prison Cell 2187_

 _Cell Block AA23_

 _Imperial Prison_

 _Imperial City_

 _Imperial Center_

 _6 days later_

Execution Day. Mara felt her heart thumping in her chest and forced herself to take a few deep breaths, to focus on slowing her body's adrenaline surges which were provoked by extreme anxiety.

Mara was well aware, intellectually, of the exhaustion and stress associated with waiting for a terrifying event in the near future. Indeed, she had been trained to use this fear in her own missions. It pained her now to think how much she had harmed people psychologically and emotionally while under the command of her vile Emperor.

The last week had been bad though it could have been much worse. Ysanne Isard wanted to know where Vess Kogo was, of course, and had put considerable time and energy into trying to break Mara's equally fervent desire to keep Kogo safe. Mara had won those rounds, which pleased her. The interrogation (torture) had actually been rather insulting, though Mara hadn't said that to Isard. The physical aspect hadn't been very challenging at all; Isard had said, more than once, that she wanted Mara in decent physical shape for her drawn out, unpleasant execution. And Mara had experienced plenty of pain during her training in the Hand program. Mind games, fortified with interrogation drugs, had also proven ineffective. She'd had plenty of training in resisting interrogation. So, provided all of this questioning wasn't some sick joke on the part of Isard, Kogo was safe. So far.

Aralina Silk, according to Isard, would also be executed with Mara. So she, sadly, was a lost cause.

It had been worth it, of course, to take down Palpatine. She would go down in history as a hero or a villain, depending on one's political persuasion. But she would never regret what she had done to the man who had devastated not just many lives, but a galaxy.

The door slid open, revealing Ysanne Isard (wearing her usual feral smile) and six heavily armed guards.

"It's time, Jade," the woman snarled.

/

 _Northeast Wing_

 _Imperial Palace_

 _Imperial Center_

 _Imperial City_

"Luke, I want your promise that you will confine yourself to the parameters of your particular role. Your task will be difficult enough – do not attempt to assist Kenobi and me. Ahsoka will provide protection to you and the prisoners."

Luke nodded reluctantly, "Very well, Father. I am worried about you, though."

Ahsoka Tano patted her master's son on the back, "Don't worry, Luke. Kenobi and Skywalker were legendary during the Clone Wars for fulfilling impossible tasks."

"I think you're all insane, personally," Han Solo grumbled, checking the coil of rope ladder in his hands. "There are at least 200 Imperial troops out there. No way two men can take them all on, even weird people wielding a mysterious Force that I don't really believe in anyway."

"How do you explain Obi-Wan talking all those troopers into letting us into this section of the palace?" Luke snapped back, though quietly. They didn't dare make too much noise.

Solo sighed and fingered his blaster, "Backroom magic tricks. Or something. I don't know. I just can't believe I went along with this crazy plan. It's insane enough I snuck you onto Imperial Center on the _Falcon_ using the blind spot of an incoming ore freighter."

"Perhaps because we are paying you exceedingly well," Anakin stated with a ferocious glare.

"Or perhaps because you think my sister is very beautiful, and you wanted to please her," Luke commented cheekily.

There was a dreadful pause, and Anakin's gaze grew even more thunderous.

"Solo, do you dare to look upon my daughter ...," he began, only to be interrupted by his own son.

"More like she's looking at him, Father. Chill, Ok? Now's not the time to worry about it. But don't worry about Leia. She's entirely capable of figuring out who and what she wants."

Anakin ground his teeth loudly enough to be heard, then forced himself to shove this new (unwelcome) piece of information into the back of his brain. Now wasn't the time to think about his children and potential grungy mates. Luke and Leia were far too young for such things.

(He's fallen in love with Padme at approximately age 9, but then he'd always been precocious.)

Kenobi, who was carefully looking out the window, spoke up.

"Here comes Jade."

/-

The Imperial shuttle settled gently onto the open space next to the execution courtyard. Mara was forced to her feet at blaster point and marched down the ramp and onto the ground. Her gait was shortened by chains and her hands were tightly manacled behind her, so she hobbled rather than strode toward the place where she would die, slowly and unpleasantly.

The actual execution posts were open to the sky, but the Imperial courtiers and leaders in attendance were standing under a durasteel roof held up by pillars of Alderaanian marble. Naturally, these soft courtiers and the like wouldn't want to be annoyed be either excessive sun or moisture. On either side of this elegant structure were two more plebian roofed enclosures, also held up by marble pillars. Myriad Imperial troops stood under these roofs, present to provide both security and pomp for this broadcast of her own death, which would no doubt go out to the farthest reaches of the galaxy.

She tore her eyes away from the rows upon rows of troopers and spectators and turned her eyes toward the raised dais. And she took a sudden, incredulous breath.

There were three poles for the prisoners to be executed. In Palpatine's day, people were hung, shot, left to die of thirst, disemboweled, electrocuted, or some combination thereof. It was always a horrible place, and way, to die.

But what amazed her were the occupants of the poles. The center pole, no doubt prepared for her, was empty. On either side were two individuals chained to the posts.

Two identical individuals, dressed in identical gray garb similar to her own.

One was Aralina Silk, and the other was Aralina Silk.

 _What?!_

A clone? Silk had a clone? And if so ...

Her bewilderment crowded out her deep seated fear, and she hardly noticed as she was shoved to the post so that her back was to it, her hands briefly released, then remanacled so she was attached to the post.

"Silk?" she asked in bewilderment, turning her head back and forth.

"Yes," they both said.

"I'm Aralina," the girl on her right side.

"And I'm Brilana," the other said.

"We're identical twins," they said together.

Mara felt her mouth droop open in bewilderment, even as she absently noted Ysanne Isard rise from her place of prominence under the central pavilion to march forward dramatically to a podium stationed 5 meters from the execution posts.

Twins, twins ...

"Aralina," Jade murmured softly to the woman on her right, "I remember you told me of a twin, but you said she had died long ago."

The woman's face was in profile but Mara could see her jaw clench, "I thought she had, Jade. But her death was an implanted memory. Brilana has been assigned to a place called Wayland for the last 10 years, guarding a storehouse of Palpatine's treasures."

Mara shook her head even as Ysanne started pontificating to her audience. Jade tuned her out – so far, none of them were being actively murdered and nothing that Isard said could possibly be of interest.

"They found Bri on Wayland," Aralina continued, her voice now choked with regret. "They used her to find and capture me. And then they used her again to force me to find and betray you ..."

Mara took a sudden breath of shock. Aralina had ... Aralina had ...

"They said they'd torture her to death before my eyes if I didn't help bring you in," Aralina continued, tears now tracking down her face. "And now they'll torture us all to death here. I'm so sorry, Mara Jade."

Jade took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't have family or if she did, she didn't remember any. But if she had a twin, a sister, would she have made a similar decision?

Maybe. Probably even.

"I forgive you," Mara said firmly. "I understand."

"These bestial women who murdered our fair Emperor will die today, not quickly, not easily," Ysanne said with a dramatic gesture towards the bound prisoners. "We will begin ..."

She stopped abruptly, her hand going to her throat even as she gasped for breath. A moment later, there was a sudden crack, loud among the sudden, silent shock of the crowd, and her head twitched to one side even as she collapsed onto the ground, her face surprised in a very dead sort of way.

Within a second, two objects flew through the air to the pavilions holding the troops. Three seconds later, the objects (thermal detonators, most likely) exploded in a burst of light and energy and power. There were screams of pain and fear along with shouted orders as the officers in attendance struggled to locate the source of attack.

Mara recovered from her stupefaction in seconds and struggled fruitlessly against her manacles. They held tightly, which was a disappointment, if not a surprise.

A moment later, two forms hurtled into her field of vision from up and behind her and landed with two thumps, one loud, one booming. The former was an older man clad in a dark robe. The latter was the tall, dark, and ominous form of Darth Vader. Oddly, both wielded blue lightsabers, though Mara knew Vader usually used red. In an instant, both men were cutting down the troopers shooting at them. Many of the courtiers were fleeing in terror, while others were on the ground either dead or too injured to move.

There was a tug on her wrists from behind her and she flinched in terror. A male voice spoke softly above the din even as she heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber.

"Hold still, Jade."

The manacles fell loose and Mara rolled behind the pillar to obtain some protection from the blaster shots flying haphazardly around the courtyard. A quick glance at her rescuer showed a young, dark blond male of about 20 years of age, clad in black. He wielded a green lightsaber. Even as she watched, another sentient, a Togruta woman with long blue and white montrals, freed Brilana Silk of her chains with a white saber. The man moved carefully over to Aralina and loosed her as well.

Ahsoka reached out with her right hand and a blaster flew into it, which she promptly handed to Jade.

"Feel free to fire as needed," she said.

"What about us?" Aralina, or Brilana, inquired. Mara had lost track of which was which.

"Not you," the Togruta responded, firmly but not unkindly. "I can sense Jade is safe. You're both pretty screwed up from the last few weeks and I don't want to risk a friendly fire incident."

The twins exchanged quick glances and then both nodded, as if resigned.

"We need to get over there," the young man yelled, pointing at a rope ladder which was dangling from a window in the northeast wing of the palace. The noise in the courtyard was growing fiercer by the minute. "Are you all able to climb?"

Mara nodded, "I'm fine."

One of the Silk twins shook her head, "I have a badly sprained ankle and elbow. You'll need to leave me behind."

"Don't be absurd," the Togruta woman stated in a scolding voice. "No one is being left behind. We'll figure it out. Come on."

The small party of fugitives scurried toward the waiting ladder, with the two lightsaber users and Mara providing protective cover. The Silk twins were first up the rope, with the healthy one helping the other. Their position grew increasingly more difficult as troopers who had initially focused on Vader and the old man began firing on them.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out to his old padawan, then fellow Knight, then enemy, now friend. "The others are in danger."

Anakin sliced down a random trooper and spun around just in time to see, and feel, his son take a shot on the left arm.

"Luke!" he cried out. Fury, and fear, filled his heart and he bellowed with rage even as he leaped toward his boy.

" _Father, it's not bad,"_ Luke responded through the Force. He was back on his feet, his lightsaber at the ready though his left arm dangled uselessly.

" _You're hurt!"_

 _"I'm Ok. Please, Father, stick to the mission. And don't go all Dark Side crazy on us."_

Anakin spun around again and focused on the troops. He wanted to give into the Dark Side. He did. He wanted to feel its power, to strangle a thousand men, to destroy the fools and sycophants who were responsible for harming his son.

But no, if he gave way to his rage ...

(And _her_ face appeared again, in Mustafar's glow, of fear and terror as he lashed out at her, as he strangled her. As he lost control ...)

He took a deep breath and glanced at Kenobi, who was busy slicing away at the columns holding up the roof of one of the structures. Many troops were under it and some were firing at the old man.

He hurled his own saber toward the other column still standing, even as he cried out through the Force, " _Obi-Wan, get back!"_

The old man made a final slash and the column broke and Anakin's target cracked and the entire structure fell to the ground, crushing dozens of troopers with it.

"Get in here, get in!" Solo yelled, pulling the identical twin women through the window.

Both women rolled to the floor, gasping, and Solo glanced down to see Jade and Luke on their way up, with Ahsoka Tano still providing cover for both of them. The Corellian glanced around the square, reluctantly impressed. Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were everything the Legends had spoken of (and yes, he'd heard the legends, just not believed them.) Dozens of troops down, the fat, fawning Imperial courtiers dead or running, Isard in a deceased heap on the ground, Pestage crushed under a pillar, Dangor running for cover, running – nope, he was dead too as the elder Skywalker's lightsaber scythed through the air to take off the man's head.

And good riddance to him. Solo loathed Dangor, and Isard, and all their ilk.

Skywalker was through the window and now Solo could see his left arm was bleeding.

"How bad is it, Kid?" Solo asked with concern.

"It's ... it's not bad."

The youth was panting and the identical twins turned with surprising synchronicity to attend him; one ripped part of her garment off while the other applied pressure above the wound.

Jade rolled through the door and immediately took cover from possible blaster fire.

"Out of my way, Solo!" Tano yelled, and leaped up and through the window.

" _Father, time to get out of here!"_ Luke called through the Force.

"Anakin!" Kenobi called, and gestured toward a gunship which had made a belated appearance above the courtyard.

Anakin reached out and found the controls within the cockpit – with a yank of the Force, he pulled the yoke to one side, causing the ship to slip right and crash into the building opposite of where his son and compatriots were hiding.

An instant later, he was on his way to the window, pausing to let Kenobi jump up and then giving him a healthy push with the Force when the old man came up short.

He was through the window an instant later, glancing around, even as he removed his annoying helmet and threw it onto the ground. Luke was on his feet, his arm roughly bandaged. The former Sith probed briefly then relaxed his body. The boy would be all right.

It was for Solo to voice what was in all their minds.

"Let's blow this joint, huh?"

"Indeed," Kenobi agreed, and led the small party toward the roof where their escape vehicle, piloted by Chewbacca the Wookiee, sat waiting.

 _Author Note: So Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster? Anyone, anyone? And yes, I managed to get a facsimile of Ackbar's "It's a trap!" line. I think I am close to being done with this fic. Just in the wrap up stage._


	27. Chapter 26

_Random Suite_

 _Executor_

 _In orbit around Imperial Center_

 _12 hours later_

Mara Jade stood at the transparisteel window of the main living area staring into the darkness of space. The light from distant stars seemed to reach through the void, bringing her a modicum of peace during this thoroughly tumultuous time in her life. She shook her head even as her eyes shifted to Imperial Center, which hovered in near space. While _Executor_ was in orbit too far to see anything specific on the surface, she knew that the ecumenopolis was filled with billions of souls, most of them dealing with the confusing aftermath of the sudden strike on the leadership of the Empire.

She sighed and leaned her head against the glass. She was, of course, thankful to have been spared an ugly, painful, public execution. But she didn't know at all what was going on, and that was deeply unsettling. Who was the False Vader who had rescued her on Imperial Center? She knew it was not the real Vader. She had met Darth Vader a number of times, and he was taller and, she knew, dependent on his suit and helmet for life support. The man who had rescued her had removed his helmet! And he, while tall, was still shorter than the real Vader. So somehow, the enemies of Isard and Pestage and Dangor had dug up a Force Sensitive who wielded a blue lightsaber most skillfully, who had donned a costume like Vader's to convince that masses that the fleet in orbit around Imperial Center had the Dark Lord of the Sith at its back.

The flight from the smoking palace had proven equally mysterious. The old man had tended quietly to both herself and the Silk twins, insuring that none of them were badly injured. He had introduced himself as Ben, and he was older than she had first guessed based on his fighting style. Mara had not exchanged words with False Vader, as he'd been hovering over the cute boy. (He was cute. No denying it. She was just acknowledging reality.) The black clad youth's injury had proven moderately serious and there had been blood and muttering and when they'd arrived on _Executor_ , False Vader had marched off with the youth on a stretcher without so much as a backward glance at her.

She and the Silk twins had been escorted to these diplomatic suites generally intended for visiting Imperial courtiers or high level military personnel. The Silks had of course wished to stay together, and she longed for time alone, so they'd been separated. A med droid had checked her out and given her a few shots to prevent any long term effects from Isard's ineffective torture. Then the guards had withdrawn, she'd ordered a decent meal, tumbled into bed, slept, and was awake again. Waiting.

There was a brief chime at the door and she turned, her body tense.

The woman at the door was familiar, and it took only a few seconds for Mara to come up with her name.

"Princess Leia Organa," she greeted her, with a puzzled nod. Organa was known to have ties with the Rebel Alliance. Why was she here? Walking around loose? There had been rumors of mysterious high level negotiations between the Alliance and the true Vader and Thrawn, but to see Organa here was truly startling.

Behind the princess was the man Solo, who had assisted in their escape and piloted their ship from palace.

"Jade," the princess said with a quick but genuine smile. "It is truly my honor to meet you."

Mara frowned a little.

"Why would it be an honor, your Highness?" she asked drily. She was tempted to believe the woman was mocking her. Organa was royalty, and she was ... what was she? An orphan. A traitor to her Master.

The princess's eyes widened slightly, and Jade felt a sudden and shocking brush against her Force sense. She automatically raised shields even as she briefly lost control of her controlled expression. Leia Organa was ... was ...

The brush receded, and the princess tilted her head thoughtfully, "I assure you I was quite genuine, Jade. You destroyed Emperor Palpatine, a vile, brutal, manipulative man who brought more suffering to the galaxy than anyone else alive or recently dead. There will no doubt be statues raised in your honor."

Jade ignored all this, "You are a Force sensitive, Princess Leia. I find that most astonishing."

The dark haired woman considered her for a moment, then turned and gestured toward the comfortable chairs, "Perhaps we could sit down? I confess I'm starving and I'd like to order some food, if you don't mind."

Jade stared at Organa. As if it was her decision? Or perhaps it was.

"By all means," she said with a random gesture toward the food unit.

"Can I order something up for you, Princess?" Solo inquired, walking over to the food unit.

"Yes, thank you," the Princess replied gratefully. "I truly don't care what. I'm so hungry I could eat the ears off a gundark."

This startled a small snort of amusement from Mara Jade. She had expected something a bit more regal from the diminutive princess.

Leia sat down even as Mara did, and smiled at the red haired woman, "Are you comfortable here, Jade? Physically well? I understand you were injured while in captivity."

Mara shrugged, "I'm fine. I'm sure you're busy, your Highness. So why don't we get down to business?"

Leia nodded, "Very well. I'm sure you have questions?"

Mara sighed. Questions. Yes, she had questions.

"Who's the wannabe Vader?" she asked.

Organa looked puzzled, "What?"

"I've met Darth Vader many times, Princess Leia," Mara said with a shake of her head. "I suppose you might fool most people, but anyone who has met the real Darth Vader would know that the man who helped rescue me is an imposter. The real Vader needs breathing and life support, and your man took off his helmet in front of me and the Silk twins. And the real Vader is taller. You'll have to try harder if you're going to convince the galaxy that you've got Darth Vader on your side. For that matter, I hope for your sake that the real Vader is dead, because if he isn't he's probably going to be pretty mad about this duplicate."

Leia Organa's eyes had widened at this monologue, but she didn't interrupt until Mara finished her spiel. And even then, she considered what to say for another minute.

"Well, that is ... is interesting, Jade, and a valid concern. We don't necessarily want the galaxy to believe we're propping up a fake Darth Vader. Hmmmm ..." she said finally. She then straightened up and looked Mara in the eyes, "That really is the man who was formerly Darth Vader. It's still his public persona but he's essentially reverted into his former name and personality, Anakin Skywalker."

Jade lifted a skeptical eyebrow, "I've never heard of Anakin Skywalker."

"Hero With No Fear?" Solo inquired as he returned to the couch. He handed Organa a drink and a sandwich filled with some form of meat paste. Mara suppressed a slight shudder. She hated meat paste.

Organa apparently did not, because she took a big bite, a swig of her drink, and chewed and swallowed.

"Jade likely hasn't heard of Anakin Skywalker," she stated. "She's about my age and I assure you that the Jedi and their history has been firmly suppressed and distorted in the last 20 years, especially since Skywalker became Vader."

"He's shorter. And he doesn't need the mask," Mara pointed out dubiously.

Organa waved a hand even as she greedily took another bite of her sandwich, "Lots of medical intervention from some serious experts. And his artificial limbs have been replaced with shorter and lighter ones. He wasn't as tall before the injuries that put him in life support, and actually he's healthier at a more moderate height. I thoroughly appreciate that he is not as tall. I used to get a crick in my neck looking up at the man. He's still quite tall but before he was ridiculously gigantic."

Mara stared at Organa for a long moment. She was adept at reading faces and while Leia Organa was an expert diplomat and thus presumably a capable liar, Mara sensed that the princess was telling the truth.

"Why did Vader turn on Palpatine?" Mara asked quietly. She knew why _she_ had, but why had the attack dragon betrayed the man to whom he had been apparently devoted?

"He found Padme," Leia Organa replied softly. "His wife. And then he found his children. And everything changed."

Mara gasped so hard she coughed once, "A wife? He's married?"

"Yes. You will not know Padme's former name but perhaps you know her by her present identity. She is Padme Dalam, head of Dalam Enterprises."

Jade was truly shocked, "The head of Dalam Enterprises is Vader's _wife_? And they have _kids_?"

Leia chuckled, "Yes, to both. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie were married at the beginning of the Clone Wars, almost 25 years ago. Then the Emperor rose to power and a lot of horrible things happened. Skywalker became Vader and was badly injured, and was told by Palpatine that Padme had died in childbirth along with her twin children. When he found out that Palpatine had lied, he turned on the Emperor."

"The cute kid!" Mara exclaimed suddenly. "From the rescue! That's Vader's son, right?"

"Cute?" Organa asked with a curious lift of one eyebrow.

"He is cute," Mara said doggedly, then felt a brief twinge of anxiety. "Is he, uh ... are you involved with him?"

"Only in the sense that he's my twin brother," Leia Organa said with a slight smirk. "I'm the daughter of Anakin and Padme's union. And that's why I'm Force Sensitive — I inherited it from Darth Vader himself."

/

 _Medbay #26_

Executor

 _In orbit around Imperial Center_

Anakin Skywalker stepped through the door of his son's med bay room and heaved a deep sigh of exhaustion. Padme, who was sitting on a chair next to Luke's bed, set aside her gnitting and rose to her feet and quickly walked into his arms.

He leaned over her, his chin tucked over her head, and breathed in the scent of Nabooian flowers which always wafted gently from her hair.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he murmured. "Just tired. Imperial Center has surrendered to our forces, and the Alliance has taken Alsakan, Velusia, and Grizmallt. The entire Corellian system fell to Piett's task force. It has been a successful few days."

"But you are worried about Luke," she stated, stepping back to look up into his eyes. "He's fine, my love. The surgery was more extensive than expected, but he is young and strong and will make a good recovery."

Anakin Skywalker's shoulders relaxed at these words, even as he stepped forward to stand side by side, hand in hand, with his wife as they gazed at their boy. Luke lay asleep, his face untroubled, his left arm carefully bandaged.

"Sit down, Ani," Padme suggested, pulling him over to a large chair next to a smaller one. Anakin smiled slightly. It was typical of Padme's organizational skills that she ensured there would be a strong chair capable of holding his heavy frame.

"Has Leia been here?" he inquired.

She nodded vigorously, "Leia was here before and after the surgery, along with Solo. She's talking to the rescued Hands right now, I think."

Her husband nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes. He was so tired. And, if he were honest with himself, worried.

"What's wrong, Anakin?" his wife asked gently.

He opened his eyes to see her staring at him compassionately.

He hesitated, then shook his head, "I'm just tired, Padme."

She raised an irritable eyebrow, "Do you know one of the things we did wrong back when Palpatine took power?"

He stared back, bewildered, "What?"

"We weren't honest with one another about our fears, Anakin. I was protecting you from the Senatorial insanity. You were protecting me from your fears of my death. I know you told me once about the dreams, but they were recurrent and terrifying and I didn't know that. I can tell you are more than tired. So tell me, what's going on?"

He frowned, then admitted reluctantly, "I nearly lost control when Luke was hit, Padme. I was so frightened, and so angry. I wanted to destroy the Imperials, all of them. I wanted to tear the buildings apart."

She was frowning too now, her forehead pinched with worry, "But you didn't."

He sighed aloud, "Because Luke wasn't badly hurt, and he pulled me back from the brink telepathically. He told me, and I quote, to not go 'Dark Side crazy'. An apt description, I'm afraid."

She gazed into his eyes for a long moment, then nodded briskly, "Well, that just confirms what I've been thinking. We both need a long sabbatical."

Anakin stared at her in bewilderment, "A sabbatical? Like, leave? We can't do that!"

"Why not?" she demanded.

He shook his head, "I'm ... I'm a vital leader, Padme, of the Empire. You're the head of Dalam Enterprises and a necessary liaison between the Empire and the Alliance and the Smuggler's Guild and who knows what else. The galaxy needs us. And after what I've done ..."

"Anakin," Padme responded, interrupting him by laying one finger across his lips, "the last time you took on too much responsibility, it didn't work out well for anyone.

"I was trying to save you," he said in a puzzled tone.

"You aren't a god, my dear. It was absurd to think that you could control life and death. And you also have physical and emotional needs. We were both pushing ourselves far too hard back then, trying to do far more than was reasonable. You were worn out and worried and I was too weary and exhausted and overworked to step back and determine what truly mattered. I couldn't see the bantha for the fleas. I wish now that we had announced our marriage and dealt with the natural fall out, and retreated to Naboo instead of propelling ourselves over the brink."

She squeezed his hand and continued gently, "Face it, Anakin. The last time you pushed yourself beyond reason, you basically broke the galaxy."

"And now I must help repair what I destroyed," he stated stubbornly.

Padme slowly let her breath out and smiled suddenly.

"What do you think of my gnitting?"

Anakin frowned at this sudden change of topic, but obediently looked down at the small object Padme had picked up.

"It's, uh, nice. Is it a hat?"

She nodded, "Yes, a hat."

"A tiny hat."

"A hat for a baby."

He was even more puzzled now, "Who's having a baby?"

Her face was suddenly diffused with pink and her voice dropped to a near whisper, "We are."

He stared at her, his mouth suddenly slack, drool pooling in one corner of his lips.

"Uh, what?"

"Something wonderful has happened," she said with a somewhat teary smile. "Ani, I'm pregnant."

He gazed at her for another long minute.

"What?"

She narrowed her eyes as if analyzing whether he was teasing her, then clearly decided he was not.

"Anakin," she said patiently. "We are married. We, you know ..."

"Padme, I fell into lava!" he exclaimed. "I'm a wreck."

"You _were_ a wreck, my dear," she responded with a sly grin, "The Kaminoans obviously repaired ... a lot. I'm actually the one that is a huge surprise here. I'm 47, Ani! I truly did not expect that I could get pregnant."

He eyed her for another long moment.

"You're pregnant."

Now she was rolling her eyes, "Yes, Anakin. I. Am. Pregnant. With your child. And we are going to Naboo as soon as possible, and I will rest, and you will rest, and we will both receive Mind Healing, and if this little one survives, in 7 months we will have a newborn baby."

He was breathing more rapidly now, his eyelids were fluttering, his brain a whirl.

"Here," his wife said patiently, reaching to one side and grabbing an empty Dex's Diner bag which smelled vaguely of doughnuts . "You're hyperventilating. Breathe into this, Ok? You'll be fine."

He grabbed the bag and began breathing into it, even as his wife patted his back gently.

"What's wrong? Is Luke Ok?" a new voice exclaimed

Padme looked up as Leia rushed into the room with a look of deep concern on her face.

"Luke's fine," she reassured her daughter. "Anakin is having a panic attack."

Leia stared down at her cyborg progenitor in bewilderment and concern, "Why? I thought everything was going well?"

There was a long pause before her biological father took the bag from his mouth and cast a galaxy weary look at her.

"Your mother is pregnant."

Leia's mouth also dropped open in astonishment, but she recovered quickly.

"Mother, oh Mother! That's ... that's wonderful!"

"I think that's supposed to be my line," Anakin said with a groan.

/

 _Imperial Shuttle_

 _Descending towards Varykino_

 _Naboo_

 _Evening_

 _2 weeks later_

"It's beautiful," Mara Jade said gravely, her eyes on the magnificent edifice rising in the distance.

"Yes, it is," Luke replied, his eyes fixed on the lake which surrounded his maternal family's home. "It's been too long since I've been here."

Mara leaned back in her chair and glanced at Padme Dalam and Anakin Skywalker, who were sitting in the forward part of the shuttle. The man had his arms around the woman and his expression was tender. She couldn't see Padme's face but presumably whatever she was saying was funny, because Anakin Skywalker abruptly laughed aloud.

She shook her head. To think of Darth Vader laughing ...

"He's madly in love with her," Luke Dalam said softly.

"Yes," she agreed, turning her gaze away. It was uncomfortable for her to see so much love between these two. She had never imagined, or seen such commitment, between a married couple. Not that she had much experience, but most of the marriages she had observed were based on wealth or power or prestige. Not love.

She sighed and gazed at Luke, who was watching her, "I feel like I don't belong here. This is your family, and your home."

Luke Dalam shook his head firmly, "Mara, this place is not meant to be just a family retreat. We want, _we need,_ to help those who need help. You killed Palpatine, so the galaxy owes you. _We_ owe you. Even if we didn't, we want to help those of you twisted by the Emperor's machinations for all these years. You deserve a time of peace and rest and healing."

She stared at him for a long moment and then smiled, "If you're sure ..."

He smiled back, his eyes tender, "I'm sure."

 _Author Note: Just an epilogue and then we are done. Many thanks to those of you who patiently waited on the hiccups in getting this story done. Thank you to those who take time to review and follow. It is very encouraging! And thank you, dear husband, for editing and improving this fanfic._


	28. Chapter 27

Warning: Tooth rotting fluff alert!

 _Second Lounge_

 _Varykino_

 _Naboo_

 _9 months later_

"Come here, sweetheart," Luke Dalam said, reaching out his arms to take his baby sister from his mother's arms.

Kira Skywalker gazed at him with her big blue eyes, then broke out in a wide, toothless, drooling smile.

"She's smiling!" Luke said, grinning back in delight.

"Yes, she started a couple of weeks ago," Padme replied, sinking onto a nearby couch.

"She's bigger, too," Luke stated, "though still very small of course."

"Small and loud," Anakin responded, walking over to sit down next to his wife. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, relishing his warmth.

"Are you all right, Mother?" Leia asked in concern, sitting down on a nearby krayt dragon leather chair dyed in blues and greens. The whole room had a slightly underwater motif and she found it a soothing place. Probably that was why her biological parents spent so much time in here.

Her mother smiled though she kept her eyes closed, "Yes, I'm fine. Very tired. This parenting thing, and especially the interrupted nights, are rough at my age."

"Please tell me Father is helping," Luke said, his eyes fixed on his baby sister. She was staring at his nose with grave intensity.

Padme sat up slightly and her eyes fluttered open, "Of course he is. But biologically, he is unable to meet the nutritional needs of his infant daughter."

Luke reddened slightly, and Leia laughed.

"I do change her diaper though," Anakin said a trifle indignantly. "Early and often."

Kira responded to these words by suddenly and loudly filling her diaper, then smirking with apparent pride.

Luke gasped in shock and then lifted his sister away from himself, even as he carefully inspected her for leakage.

"I can change her," Padme said with a sigh, only to be stopped by Luke.

"No, Mom, I'm good. I'll change her. You just rest. Looks like you had a hard night."

She smiled gratefully at her son and sank back against the cushions. Kira was a delight for the whole family, and a source of tremendous healing for both Anakin and herself. They'd missed so much of their twins' lives that every day, every moment, with Kira was its own special blessing.

On the other hand, she was _tired._ Dalam Enterprises still required some attention, though she'd offloaded most of the daily tasks to loyal and intelligent underlings. Anakin, while doing well, required substantial time and energy as he healed mentally and emotionally from the last decades of Darkness.

But ... and here she considered her adult twins and infant baby, her loving husband – she, _they_ , were all so blessed.

"So how is your young man?" Anakin asked Leia carefully.

Leia smirked slightly at these words, but answered readily enough, "He's doing well. He's on a supply run to Ahch-To to deliver supplies to Yoda and company."

"So," Padme asked with a sly look, "any chance that we'll be hearing wedding flutes in the future?"

Anakin lifted an eyebrow even as he used the Force to pick up two glasses of water sitting on a table, one of which he handed to his wife. This semi-romance between Han Solo and Leia Organa kept the holojournalists excited, but it was sure to end soon. No way would his gorgeous older daughter marry a scruffy smuggler in a derelict freighter ...

"We're thinking we'll get married in about two months," Leia said calmly, glancing out at the lake shore. It was a tumultuous day and she enjoyed the way the waves were crashing on the exposed rock next to the Varykino guest house.

The sound of her biological father choking and spitting water pulled her gaze back.

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern, sitting up.

"You can't possibly be thinking of _marrying_ Solo?!" Anakin demanded in astonishment.

The princess's eyes narrowed and her face took on the look of a hungry krayt dragon staring at a wounded bantha.

"And why wouldn't I marry Han?" she asked silkily.

Anakin's eyes widened and he glanced at his wife. Padme looked back at him with an amused look which clearly said that he was on his own.

"He's, uh, rather old for you," the former Sith said weakly.

"I'm very mature for my age."

"I worry about his ship. She's ... not in the best of shape."

"The _Falcon_ made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs. Her navigational system is probably the best in the galaxy."

"You're the heir to the throne of Alderaan. I am sure your extended family hopes for a different husband for you."

(It occurred to him that he was being truly lame and even hypocritical. The former Queen of Naboo had married a former slave back in the day.)

"True," Leia agreed even as her lips curved upward. "Speaking of that, I have an amusing story. I invited Han and Chewbacca to meet my aunts on my father's side. They are so ... so regal, I guess you could say. I mean, I love them dearly, but they used to drive me crazy when I was little going on and on about pomp and nobility and the appropriate actions of a princess ..."

"I had similar problems when I was queen," Padme murmured rather sleepily. It was very comfortable on Anakin's shoulder.

Her elder daughter nodded, and then continued with a growing smile, "So we were sitting in the East Parlor in the palace on Alderaan, which is done up in grays and whites and is definitely meant to intimidate. My aunts were dressed like they were attending a funeral. Obviously they don't approve of Han. It was not a cozy, _friendly_ setting. Han and the aunts were sort of making conversation and one of the droids came in with two platters of fried crispics. Chewbacca took one platter and poured all the crispics down his throat in about one minute flat. I know Han put him up to it because I could see that devilish look on his face but he just kept talking gravely about the artistry of Corellian live statuary while the aunts struggled with the proper way to continue the conversation as a guest swallowed down an entire platter of crispics ..."

Padme was shaking now with laughter, and Leia began laughing too.

"Sounds like Han and Chewie routed them," her mother said through her hormonal, amused tears.

"Yes, he did," Leia replied fondly. She skewered her biological father with her eyes, "I will marry whom I want, when I want. And woe the parental unit who tries to stop me."

Anakin decided, sensibly, that he wouldn't try to stop Leia Organa.

/-

 _Yoda's Hut_

 _Ahch-To_

"Master Yoda, with all due respect, why can't we meet in my hut?" Vess Kogo asked courteously. "Master Kenobi and I take up a ridiculous amount of space in here."

"Not my fault, it is, that most people too tall and FAT," the aged Master stated grumpily, before adding, "Old I am, and tired. Walk over to your hut too much work right now."

"As you wish, Master Yoda," Kogo said with a smile. "I am of course most grateful that you have settled here and are providing teaching and healing for the former Hands."

"Better than Dagobah this is," Yoda said with a chuckle. "Fewer bugs, more sunshine. And near the first Jedi Temple it is. Peaceful. Pure."

"Is it too peaceful, Kogo?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. "You've spent much of your life in training and battle. This place must seem rather dull to you at times."

Kogo shook his head firmly, "This place is a gift, Master Kenobi. My former life as a Hand was full of blood and treachery and violence. I am willing to serve wherever you wish, but I would stay here for the rest of my life if I could."

Yoda and Kenobi exchanged thoughtful glances.

"More young Hands being found every month," Yoda stated. "Healing, encouragement, care they need. Room there is here for them, but help them you can with knowledge and understanding of their past. Welcome here you are for as long as you wish."

"I am honored," Kogo said, allowing his shoulders to slump in relief. He loved this place, with the porgs diving into the waters to find food for their young as the twin suns lit up the sky. It was, as Master Yoda said, supremely peaceful.

And all he wanted was peace.

/

 _Dex's Diner_

 _Imperial Center_

"So tell us about Luke Dalam," Aralina Silk demanded, even as she popped a dianoga cream filled doughnut into her mouth and then moaned in delight.

"I told you the doughnuts were amazing, didn't I?" Brilana said with a grin.

"Best in the galaxy," her twin agreed. "Best in the galaxy."

Mara Jade shook her head a little and took a bite of her own doughnut, then widened her eyes, "Ok, I agree. Amazing."

Aralina waved a frosted finger, "Back to the topic at hand. Luke Dalam, Mara. What's he like?"

Mara arched an eyebrow, "Why are you asking me? You've met him more than once."

"Oh, come on, Mara," Brilana said with a pout. "Everyone knows you two are an item."

"The holopress says we are," Mara riposted smoothly. "It's not like they are always reliable. In fact, I'm convinced they are right occasionally for sole purpose of keeping us guessing on all of their stories, most of which are complete garbage."

"That's true," Aralina nodded. "They keep going on and on about Princess Leia and that Corellian smuggler Solo, which is probably fake news."

Mara said nothing, though she knew for a fact that Organa and Solo were very much real news.

"So if you aren't really involved with Dalam," Aralina continued casually, "do you think I have a chance with him? He's cute."

"Cute?" Brilana demanded. "Cute?"

"He _is_ cute."

"His father is Darth Vader.

"His father is Anakin Skywalker. Vader/Anakin Skywalker is apparently way more mellow than he used to be, everyone says so."

"I don't care. Not worth it."

"It may not be worth it for you, Bri, but I always was more daring. He's a nice guy, and he's the son of Padme Dalam, so he's rich, and he's got those blue eyes ..."

"Not worth it ..."

"As a matter of fact," Mara interrupted, "he _isn't_ available."

Her face turned the color of a milla-flower as the Silk twins bent firm gazes on her.

Aralina chuckled, "I thought so. Just wanted you to admit it. So are wedding flutes in the future?"

Mara looked down at the table and smiled uncomfortably, "We're talking about it, anyway. Maybe? We have a long way to go but neither of us is treating our relationship casually."

She looked up now and glared at both of her friends, "And if either of you tells the holopress anything about my relationship with Luke, I will hang you upside down and let a pelikki nibble your nose."

The twins laughed at this and Aralina placed a gentle hand on Mara's arm, "Don't worry, Mara. The details of your romance are safe with us."

/

 _Ewok Village_

 _Endor_

"Yip yip eyeia lohghsii" one of the Ewok elders stated firmly.

Chewbacca nodded gravely and responded in Wookiee, "Rushoooo! Eroui!"

The Ewok elder gestured and a younger Ewok began beating on a drum. It was time for a party to celebrate the alliance of Wookiees and Ewoks on Endor.

/

 _Lake shore_

 _Varykino_

 _Naboo_

"Are you bored at all, Father?" Luke Dalam asked, wading in about 10 centimeters of water. It had been many years since he'd left Tatooine, but he still loved water – drinking it, pouring it on his head, wading in it.

Anakin kept back from the water as he was tinkering with his prosthetics and wasn't sure if they would appreciate a full dunking. Of course that meant he was walking across (wet) sand, but he was willing to suffer to spend time with his son.

"No, Son, I'm not bored at all," he said in some surprise.

Luke looked up with a smile now, even as he kicked the water with his feet. A few small fish, which had been eying his toes with interest, retreated at this motion.

"I just wondered because you've been busy and important for decades and now you're here with Mom and Kira and the galaxy is kind of, I don't know, moving on. I don't want you to feel ..."

"No, Luke, no," Anakin said passionately. "Absolutely not. I don't miss going on missions as a Jedi, and of course I look back with horror at what I did as Vader. No, I ..."

He looked out at the lake now, and smiled slightly, "I hope to spend the rest of my life here, Luke, with your mother. You and Leia will marry, probably, and have children, and go out into the galaxy and do great things, but my time on the galactic stage has passed. And, as I'm sure most people would agree, good riddance."

Luke straightened now, his face worried, "Father, you know so much about the Force, both the Light and the Darkness. You have much knowledge to share. I'm sure that Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan could be convinced to let you teach at Ahch-To ..."

"No, Luke," Anakin said firmly, and sighed. "Luke, when you were injured during Jade's rescue, I nearly gave into the rage of the Dark Side. I'm not a safe person, my son, and I doubt I ever will be in the midst of a high pressure life. Your mother is right, we all have limits. I pushed myself beyond my limits more than once, and the result was that I became a cold, dark, cruel individual who set aside the needs of the few and the many for the supposed best of the galaxy. I look back at the choices I made and cannot fathom them, I truly cannot. And yet, I also realize that I am not immune to falling again if I put myself in an enormously stressful situation."

He took a few more steps down the beach and Luke followed him.

"I will teach you and Leia and Kira," Anakin continued softly. "I will give you the benefits of my knowledge, and I will work with Yoda and Obi-Wan to change the Jedi Code in appropriate ways. But I am glad to live here, on Naboo, with my wife and my baby. I'm honored and blessed to live a quiet life."

Luke gazed at his father gravely for a long moment, and then nodded, "I understand Father. If you're happy, I'm happy."

Anakin Skywalker glanced back at Varykino just as Padme stepped out onto the balcony with Kira in her arms.

"I am happy, Luke. I am very, very happy."

The End

 _Author Note: Thanks again for reviews and follows and encouragement through this fanfic. And thank you, dear husband, for your wonderful editing._


End file.
